A Mother's Love
by Yideungbyung Kim
Summary: An innocent Korean youkwe, who just recently lost everything he had, is now in the past. Now, he will strive to make new friends, cope with the death of his mother, and fight to stay alive. Inspired by the 6.25 war movie, Tae Guk Gi: Hwinalrimyeo. BACK!
1. The Last

**Disclaimer**: I shall never own Inuyasha or Aliens (the universe that my character lives in) and I never intend to. I do however, own my original character Kazuma, his family, Senbou and Yun-chan Song, and any other character metioned here. Yes, I ripped off some of the names of the series, I'm too lazy to make up some of my own. I'm happy with who I am... unlike some fanfic authors with OCs who fall in love with one of the canon characters, are somehow related to one of the canon characters, and are also insanely powerful at the start. Oo If you flame me, I shall laugh like the devil himself. Why? I cause I can.

**Note**: Now, one of my characters don't enter the Sengoku Jidai till the next chapter. So don't go all flamey, flamey on me. I will try to upload the 1st chapter ASAP. This is a prologue, the calm before the storm (well, not really... more like storm before the calm), whatever you wanna call it. Also, this chapter has slight incest and slight yaoi rape, so if you feel offended in any way, leave at once. However, for those who want to read this as it was intended; grab a few tissues (if you're overemotional), get some angsty music, and turn your music up. Loud.

Enjoy **A Mother's Love**.

* * *

Tae Guk Gi: Hwinalrimyeo

"Talking..."

'Thoughts'

_-action-_

_Flashback or sumthing else..._

Tae Guk Gi: The Brotherhood of War

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Prologue: The Last**

**Seoul, Korea  
25 miles from the 38th Parallel  
December 14th, 2484**

A young child sat by an old well, free falling tears from his eyes, the snow mixing with them. He didn't know how long he had been there. He had never been so alone and hurt in his entire life. The child guessed this was how his brother felt when he tortured him so long ago.

"Omma..." he whimpered.

The young kid stared at the snow before him, his back against the rotten wood and death. Ahead of him stood a fate worse than death he ran across just two hours ago, leaving his soul half catatonic. He rested his head against the red and blue tassels of his death stick and tried to relax as the wind played across his body.

It just wasn't enough.

* * *

His family were just taking a breather in their mansion... 

Okay, normal house.

His mother was cleaning her Pulse Rifle, as usual. His stepmother was... well... cursing his father out for no reason at all. His brother was practicing with his sword, as always. And him... he was just half-asleep next his mother, in her room. The radio was playing some song about the wind that he knew well. Today was a special day for him. A day he cherised with all his heart.

Today was his birthday.

The dog demon woke up from his half-slumber to see a man with black hair and... PURPLE MASCARA?? That was wrong and a bit scary, but what truely frightened him were his eyes. He could tell by the look in them that he wanted him dead. Not just him, but the world.

"What is your name, boy?" he asked.

He was about to reply when an explosion shook the whole room and deafened everybody. Fortunately, the inuyoukai had covered his ears at that moment. His mother came bursting into the room with her carbine and shot everyone in sight but him. The young youkai looked for the strange man...but he was gone.

"Where's brother? And father? And-" he began.

She silenced the pup with an embrace and told him that they were fine. His step-mother and brother had gone into hiding. And his father was killing off every one of the intruders without mercy. The child thought that this couldn't be happening, that this isn't real... it just had to be a dream. Yet, it wasn't.

"You have to go now, Inu!" his mother shouted calmly.

They both heard a high-pitched whine, his mother covered her son to protect him from shrapnel.

"Just me? Anidhae!" the younger youkai cried, "Uri gahaedae!"

"I'm not done here Inu! Run away!" his mother yelled as she reloaded her carbine.

The child broke down and cried, clutching her military uniform in a death-grip. "No, go with me!"

"I'll be fine, run!"

"No Never!!! Go with me! Please!!"

The female inuyoukai pulled her son and whispered, "Listen to me, I will always love you. No matter what happens I will always be with you, Inu-kun. I'm not finished here, but I promise I'll never die. Go!" She started to cry as well. The younger still insisted. "I'm fine, trust me." "No... I don't wanna lose you!" "Save yourself!" "Never! I'll never go without you, mother!" "LISTEN TO ME!!!"

The younger one fell silent.

"Trust me. I swear I will come back, ahdul."

"Omma..."

The female inuyoukai looked into her son's eyes, so much like her own, and kissed him deeply, locking lips. Her child was instantly confused at this action, but he couldn't help thinking he liked it, despite knowing how wrong it was. He closed his golden eyes and surrendered to the bliss. It contained no tongues nor teeth, but it was special: symbolizing a mother's eternal love for her son. It seemed to last forever until a zipping tracer brought the two back to reality.

"I promise, son."

With that, the older youkai got out a machine gun and a rifle from under her bed. The child recognized those weapons, they were 6.25-era (Yugio Junjaeng) M1918A2 BAR and M1 Garand, absolute antiques but they worked.

"You have to come back mom...please..." he pleaded.

"I promise." With that, she pulled the bolt on her Browning machine gun and began firing head-splitting shots.

He ran, his legs taking automatic steps.

Left, right...left, right...

He ran and ran aimlessly until he accidently stumbled right into a firefight. A grenade landed near his feet and the child immediately dove for cover, near a trench. It exploded with such force, it rattled every bone in his body. "Shibbal!" he cursed. A hand pulled him out of the hellish crossfire. "Stay down!" The child recognized that voice. "Dad?" "Happy Birthday, son!" he said cheerfully. The child felt two things pressed into his hands. One was a pistol, the other present was something that resembled a sword handle. He put away the sword handle and loaded the pistol with an abandoned clip nearby; was about to fire when his father placed a strong hand over the gun and pushed it back down. "Save it for later." The child nodded. "Now go," he said. The younger youkai began to protest, tears beginning to form again. "I'll be alright, Inu. I promise I'll get revenge against this guy." The General embraced his firstborn son one last time before letting go.

The child kept on running and running; had to hide a few times from North Korean mercenaries. After what seemed like hours he collasped on the nearby well and cried. It began to snow, covering his hanbok with snow. One hour later he walked through soft snow, freezing winds, and total carnage back to his home.

Only to find it in ruins.

He finally came to his devastated house and searched desperately. Called out his father's name... but he didn't reply and the youkai flinched as he heard a thud from a room. His mother's room. He walked my way toward it, as he didn't have any strength to run. What he saw was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. It was his mother on the floor, barely alive, her chest torn open... blood trickling down her mouth. "Mo...mot..." he moaned and with renewed strength, ran to her side and held her frail body in his arms. "Mother!!!" She was very pale but alive; whispered, "Ah...dul, I want you to... to h-have these." The female demon let her slick arm fall to her rifle and bloodied silk belt. "Mom..." he cried. Then, he broke. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I tortured my brother... sorry that I loathed my stepmother... I'm sorry about everything... I love you!!!" His mother's hand touched his left cheek and she whispered softly, "I-I love you t-too and..." She smiled. "Happy Birthday, Kim." Exhaling her final breath, his mother's hand fell from his cheek but he caught it before it hit the ground.

"Omo...ni? Myeong! Omma...pl-please...wake up...w-wa...ke..."

He shook her body repeatedly to try to wake her up, to make sure she was fine and not playing a prank. But in his delicate heart he knew she was gone. He knew, because of the emptiness in his soul, the way how his heart kept ailing, causing irregular pulses.Tears blurred his vision before he tightly embraced her body close to his own and repeated his mother's name over and over again, as if was the only thing keeping him alive.

Not long after, the eleven year old Korean finally wailed.

* * *

He wiped his tears away and stood up. The child was shivering from being so cold. He looked back toward his home, where he had been for most of his life. The crack of live gunfire and explosions were in the distance, mixed with the cold wind. The inuyoukai had buried his mother next to the well. He marked her grave with her rifles and silk belt. Hesitated. Kim stared at the bullet-ridden and bloodied Tae Guk Gi in his hands and gingerly wrapped it around the M1's barrel. He sniffled, wiping away salty tears once more. 

"Omo-nim... nuoh yaksohk haesohyoh..." he softly whispered.

"Heh! You'll soon be joining her, Taoshi!" a cold voice taunted.

The child spun around to see Senbou, his father's former best friend, and eight of his buddies standing there.

"Senbou... what are you doing here?"

"Eh? Moon-Seokah... long time no see."

His cold tone made him shiver.

One of Senbou's men spoke up, Kazuma recognized him as the bastard's friend who shot his brother. "Can we kill him yet, Song? I'm waiting to drink his blood for Yong-min." Senbou smirked, eyes gleaming with an odd look. That look made Kazuma feel sick to his stomach. All their faces were twisted with wolves' natural hatred of dogs. He wasn't gonna have _any_ of it. His father's pistol was drawn, safety thumbed down, and hammer flicked back.

"If you lay a hand on me, I will claim your lives." His words were brave, but on the inside, he was scared.

The mercenaries just laughed and they all nodded. One of them shifted his foot, preparing to run. The child pulled the trigger and the pistol thundered, making his delicate ears ring. Barely heard a thud and the sickening splatter of gore. The ookami he shot had a small hole in his chest. He fell to his hands and knees, gasping for oxygen. The young child could see the wound the bullet had caused: most of the ookami's back flesh was in a bloody mess, his destroyed lung hanging out. Kim wanted to throw up. The wounded ookami he shot grasped at Senbou's legs, slicking them in crimson blood. A gun muzzle went up to his head and blew it away. The body fell to the ground, lifeless.

"How could you just kill one of your own friends!?" he screamed, stunned.

Song replied, "You just lost, Moon-Seok."

"M-mwo?"

That's went he realized two others had flanked him. Before Kazuma knew it, he was held firmly by them. One of them wrenched his pistol away and pointed a rifle at him. Senbou walked toward him and used his weapon butt to whack the child across the face. Kazuma didn't even feel it, helplessness and fear had taken over his body.

Senbou smirked hellishly.

"For too long have we been exiled since we tried to honourablely murder the General's youngest son. Now we have his firstborn, we can make an excellent example of him... and have our fun."

The child struggled violently against the ookami youkais; one of them shot him in the leg to stop his struggling. They suddenly ripped off his silk hanbok, leaving the frail body naked in the cold. He still struggled against them, Senbou personally gave him his best kick on the ribs. The child felt them collaspe inward and heard a sickening _crunch_. Tears were streaking down his innocent face and blood bled from his weak body, he fell to his knees, giving up and giving in.

Senbou walked around the back of him and chuckled evilly, whispered, "Once I am done with you, you will be wishing you had never lived."

The Communist nodded toward his fellow reds and they all started to unbuckle their... pants.

Except one.

An eighteen year old kid who thought this...payback was seriously wrong.

"Hyeongah, what are you doing? Why are you hurting Moon-Seok? Wae?" "Yun-Chan!!! AH-" "Shut up, you dog!" Senbou snarled as he kicked the poor inuyoukai in the chest again. "Why?" Senbou jerked his head from Kazuma toward his brother and glared at him. "I'll tell you why. That bastard's father," the Red pointed to Kazuma, "had Yong-Min killed for a crime he did not commit." Yun frowned. "Hyeongah, Yong-Min didn't die against his will. He-" "Silence! Yong-Min wasn't the only one who die. His whole family was killed too. Murdered by this _dog_ from the South here."

Kazuma whimpered. Senbou punched him, telling to shut up once again as he turned to his brother.

"And we will avenge Yong-Min by killing this half-bred dog. Do you understand me?" "But he didn't kill him. Can't you see Moon-Seok just a kid...like me? Jaebal hyeong, leave him alone." "Yun-Sungah," Kim spoke, "your brother's right. Please...I'm your friend."

"The Moon-Seok I knew was an innocent shoeshine boy but he's not you."

Kim's heart crumbled at his statement, started getting desperate.

"Senbou. Please! I'm your friend! Can't you see that?! Please, don't kill me!" Kazuma clung to Yun-chan's brother's leg and stared to beg. The elder snarled at him to shut up and struck him with the butt of his rifle. Song nodded and the rest pulled out rusted chains. "Leave him alone or else I'll report you killed a civilian child," the younger Song threatened. Yun-Sung scoffed. "What are going to do? Kill me, Yun-Chan?"

"If you hurt Moon-Seok, I-I... will."

He raised his PPSh-41. The other mercs had different ideas. They too, aimed their guns, but at the eighteen year-old ookami's head. There was lots of yelling, screaming, confusion. Senbou quickly confronted his brother and growled, "If you interfere anymore, I will kill you...right here and right now."

"We're all brothers, Yun-Sung. Nuoh, nal, Moon-Seokah, and everyone else here. Let him go."

"If we are then just step away."

"Moon-ah had a family and used to be happy, like us! Moon-Seok's mom dead because of us and now, you want to take away his innocence just for a fucking medal?!"

The elder ookami slapped his younger sibling. One soldier took the chance to point his sidearm at Yun-chan's head, he instantly dropped his PPSh-41. Yun-Chan glared at Senbou with intense hatred and tears ran down his cheeks.

"Hyeong... you loved Kim as if he was your own brother. Life used to be perfect until Yong-Min tried to kill Moon-Jin. If you had talked Yong-Min out of it, we wouldn't be here. The government wouldn't have ousted us. You wouldn't have signed up for the Choson Mercs. Yong-Min wouldn't be dead. Moon-Seok would still have his mother. We...we would still be a family!" the younger Song was breathing hard and very pissed off. His face turned melancholy and he began to sob. "Please... think about what I think."

Senbou was completely unfazed and just gazed at his brother, face stoic.

"As long as I get to send you home... I don't care what you think."

The words hit Yun-Chan like a sledgehammer to the chest. He collasped on his knees, in mental overload. Did not struggle as he was forcefully dragged to his best friend. The younger boy had closed his eyes shut, not wanting to see Kim. One click and his eyes were open.

It was a pitiful sight.

The inuyoukai was already chained around his wrist and ankles that were already bruised and bloody from struggling. Kazuma sobbed and panted as he was trying his hardest to hide his modesty from 12 hungry eyes. Yun-Chan just wanted to comfort his best friend here and now, whisper sweet nothings of reassurance like a true older brother would. Both were wishing everything was just a terrible dream, that they would wake up... tell over breakfast to each of their brothers that they had a strange dream... would go to school... and life would be normal.

All that were dreams now.

Kazuma moaned in fear as Senbou's hands groped him. The Korean inuyoukai tearfully looked up to Senbou's unforgiving face and to Yun-Chan's regretful face. He wanted this to stop, this preversiveness was too much for his naive, innocent mind.

"Kouhmanhae!" Yun-Chan pleaded, but the pistol was pressed harder into his temple.

Having exhausted all his strength, Kazuma collasped in the yourouzokus' rough grips, panting and moaning as Senbou continued to do unspeakable things to his body. A tongue licked his face before moving down his torso.

"Kouhmanhae kanna seikya!" The pistol's side moved back and chambered a bullet. Song ignored the pleas.

The child breathed as he felt the unmistakable touch that would take his innocence forever.

"Get ready to scream, Kim."

Song Yun-Chan clenched his eyes shut and heard nothing but his best friend's moans and screams after that.

* * *

Nightfall. 

They had been content; and now left him, sold and traumatized. Yun-Chan was gone, forced to go and fight despite his protests. They scarred him for life and now, he was wishing he had never lived. But, somewhere, he knew he had to keep going, his father once told him to never give up no matter what... that all looked so bleak right now. The inuyoukai got up painfully and limped toward his home. Once there, he walked toward the hidden armory his father had built, just in case. He opened the door to it and-

Nothing.

The weapons weren't there, they had taken everything. Every gun, knife, even the ammunition. Expect...

A small treasure chest in the corner.

He let out a sad smile, walked over to the chest and noticed it was covered in dried blood, it looked like some guy tried to open it and got burnt. A trickle of blood escaped from a cut on his face, it dropped on the chest but stood fresh. The child put his hands on the chest, expecting to burst into flames, but didn't. He slowly opened the ancient thing and...

"Another sword?" he asked himself, not noticing his voice was completely dull.

It was a sword, but it looked familiar. Like...

"Eh...?"

After a few minutes of pondering, he looked at it again and realized this... thing looked freaky. The only normal (and cool) features were the hilt had a jewel with a mysterious rune on it and it had two beautiful red and blue silk tassels, tied to the hilt sides. Plus, the scabbard was all black and looked biomechanical in design. The inuyoukai gently picked the sword from the chest and partly unsheathed it from it's scabbard to take a peek. The blade itself was clean and shiny, never been used. There was an engravement on the blade, his own name. The young child saw his own reflection on the blade and blinked. His eyes were completely glazed over, like he had just died. He decided he had to worry about it later. It was then he noticed a note on the sword. Kazuma took the note off of the scabbard of the sword and read it.

_Ahdul,_

_If you are reading this then worse has gone to worst. This means that you will be no longer innocent and thus, no longer a child. Sorry. You will encounter extremely rough times ahead in the future but make lots of good friends...man, this letter is weird. See that closet over there? It contains a few presents. Don't be afraid and stay strong. Remember this son, no matter what happens I will anyways watch over you._

_Oh...and uh...happy birthday? Okay, it's offical. I suck at writing. Go ahead and laugh._

_Your father,_  
_Janggun-nim Katsumaru Taoshi_

_PS: Your sword's name is "CheonBaramae", in case you were wondering. God, this letter is so cheesy... it's like from a bad anime!_

Kazuma felt the intense urge to laugh but this time, he held it back. Emotions would come later. He picked myself up from the floor and opened the closet. Inside he found a new hanbok set, a PSP, few photos, and a steel fan. The child immediately took off his torn and bloodied hanbok and slipped on the new one. This hanbok was a little different from the others he had, it was completely black with blue highlights. 'Nice,' he thought. 'Black always suited me...or is it white?' Kazuma tied the matching silk belt around his lithe waist and pocketed the Sony. He took the family photos and wondered where to store them. The child shrugged, checked the inside of his overcoat, and found pockets. 'Hn, inside pockets.' He stowed the photos away along with his step-mother's fan. Surprisingly, he couldn't see it bulge a bit. 'Wow, the pockets must be deep.' Kazuma tried putting the small gun cleaning kit in the inside pocket, it didn't work as well so he put it away in a medical pouch. The child stood up, still holding into his sword and tied the weapon to his left waist.

After some fiddling around, he walked outside and sat beside the old well...

* * *

And that's what happened. He just fell asleep and his world was changed forever... 

He smelled a sweet scent in the air and finally noticed a Mugunghwa, the national Korean flower, growing near his mother's gravesite.

A tear unknowingly slipped down his dirty cheek. The youkai sat on the edge of the well and leaned back like he did with his baby brother a year ago. Unfortunately, he leaned back a bit too far this time and lost his balance. It was a 50 feet trip to rock bottom. Even worse, there was a rusted metal pipe sticking out at least six inches.

"Ah!"

A few seconds later, he kissed the dirt face up and the pipe entered thru his back, piercing the left lung and sticking well out of the chest. He found it very hard to breath and the pain was excruciating. Hands instinctively grasped the pipe and tried to pull it out. No good, it was too slick with blood. He could feel his lung deflate and the blood escape from his body. Was he gonna die like this? His scared mind raced at a billion miles per hour. "Omma... please hel...p m-me..." he moaned, breathing labored and his lungs felt like they were aflame.

"Kat...su...plea...se...some...bod...y...hel...p..." he pleaded, hoping his voice could reach him spiritually. New tears began to stream down and his organic body weakened. It weakened so much, Kazuma couldn't even lift a finger. Everything around him begun to blur, he felt lifeless, the child could hear his own heartbeat echo in his ears.

Was this the way somebody felt before they died?

The inuyoukai knew he wasn't dead yet, he could still hear his weak gasps; hear his own pulse getting slower and slower. His eyes felt melting and his chest moved as if it was pushing against a car. He tried taking a breath again, it was useless. Everything was. He began to think about the time he spat out hateful words to his step-mother. 'What is wrong with me? Wae?' Everytime he acted like a fuhrer to his dad. His hands touched the weapon on his leg. 'Wae? Is this my punishment for all I have done?' Everytime he ignored his own mother. Soiled hands began to draw it out. Why? Everytime he tortured his own brother. The slide moved back and chambered a bullet. 'I do deserve all this. This is my fate for everything.' The pistol barrel went into his mouth.

This was for everything he had done. He did deserve a bullet to the head.

"I love you all."

The trigger was pulled.

Innocent eyes, once vibrant and full of life, now dull and dead. Pure hair...now a blood red. A once childlike soul, now broken and ravished. A perfect life...no more.

His heart gave one last desperate beat.

And he died.

Kim Moon-Seok. Born December 14th of 2473. Killed December 14th of 2484.

* * *

Okay, I really hope you've enjoyed this piece of angst from me. Think of it as a Merry Christmas. Yes I know, the letter sucked. And I was too lazy to think up original names for Kazuma's brother and step-mother. No, I do not hate North Koreans, I fully believe the North and South Koreas should settle their differences and unite again. The two countries are basically brothers. But that Kim Jong Il guy? He's a crazy bastard and I seriously doubt that's gonna happen (until he dies). 

Thanks and here is a (crazy long) list of terms!

Korean terms

Daehan Minguk: The South Korean term for South Korea.

Chosun: The North Korean word for Korea, this was also the original word used by Koreans (in the Chosun Dynasty) before the Soviets and Americans divided Korea into the North and South, freeing them from brutal Japanese occupation but dividing them as well...

Mugunghwa: Means "eternal flower" in the Korean dialect.

"6.25" or "Yugio Junjaeng": We Koreans called the war by the date it all started... (Junjaeng means war.)

Winter Hanbok (with square sleeves): If you thought the Japanese invented that "square sleeve" look, you're wrong. Koreans did! Yeah! Anyways, very similiar in appearance to a kimono, this was usually an overcoat used by royalty and nobles (yangban) during the Choson Dynasty (1392-1910). It has a name to it but I can't remember. Kazuma wears a black version of the hanbok this throughout the beginning chapters of the story.

Tae Guk Gi: The South Korean flag, also used to be the flag the unified Koreas used before Japanese occupation in Korea (1910-1945).

Eum Yang: Korean's version of China's Yin-Yang, this yang is red on top and blue on bottom. Also more commonly known as the "Tae Guk".

Geom: Literally means "Sword" in Korean. This type of sword usually has a straight, double-edged blade and used by troops, yangban, and legendary Korean warriors throughout the Korean Dynasties. The appearance looks very similar to a Chinese Tai-Chi blade, except you could use this kickbutt thing one handed or dual-wield it! Swords were just held in the hand by Korean warriors and swords were NOT an art in China or Korea, unlike in Japan. They were used to defend teh nation! Tassels were favored by most Choson troops and you could see them on nearly all weapons. The handle and scabbard are "geom-jaru" and "geom-jip" respectively. The single-edged Korean sword (or knife) is called a "do". An interesting fact about Korean swords was they have no "blood groove" (as on Japanese katanas) and I quote from a Korean swordsmaster: "Japanese swords were made for killing, whereas Korean swords were made for saving".

"Hyeong": means "Elder brother", only used if you're a guy and has an older brother. The female variant is "Ohpa".

"Omma": means "Mom" or "Mommy", use this informally to address your mother. I used this term when my mother was still alive... I still use it when I visit her grave.

"-nim": a Korean honorific, equivalent to the Japanese "-sama" or "-san".

"Janggun": a Republic of Korea Army (ROKA) rank, equivalent to USA's General

"Mwo?": translates to "What?".

"Wae": Why?

"Uri": We

"Uri gahedae": roughly translates to "We have to go."

"Omo-nim... nuoh yaksohk haesohyoh...": translates to "Mother, you promised..."

Story stuff and weapons

"Moon-Seok, Yun-Chan, Yun-Sung, Yong-Min": These are just names I made up. Moon-Seok is Kazuma's Korean name, Yun-Chan is Kazuma's best friend, Yun-Sung is the corrupted eldest...driven by power. Yong-Min is some random guy who tried to kill Moon-Seok's younger brother. Long story, ain't gonna explain.

Choson Mercenaries: some random Communist irregular force I made up. These guys are uber-133t tough. Has about half a million men and women in it's forces. Supported by a crapload of artillery, tanks, navy, etc. They wear the old Russian WW2 uniform back in the 1950s... BTW, these are rogues of the North Army and kill for money. A rogue General is paying them, in case you were wondering.

ROK Armed Forces: The South Korean forces has really been downgraded in my story. The ROK Army and all its other forces were downgraded into a "defensive" state by Weyland-Yutani and the United States. The ROKs have no air support, very little tanks, some (if any) navy, no body armor, and barely any automatic weapons. They don't even have metal helmets, just cloth caps. The ROK military are best known for their brutal hand-to-hand combat fighting, basically a combo of Taekwondo and playin' dirty. Has 1 million active and 5 million reserve.

K series field uniform: This uniform Yuki wears is a winter variant of the other KS uniform. They are identical in appearance and strength, the only difference is the color. It consists of a white field cap (which is a copy of Germany's M43 field caps used in WWII), a thick, heavy, ankle length blouse that functions as a trenchcoat (think Hellsing), white pants, and black US GI combat boots. The uniform is slightly bulletproof and weighs 10 pounds when put on (Yes, you heard me. Ten pounds.). Kazuma wears this uniform in the later chapters of the story when...well, hopefully you'll find out. If I'm not lazying around. XD

KS series BDUs: Same thing above, only lighter. Color is usually fieldgray or in classic camo. Not the digital ACU crap the US is using. (I swear to God, the thing looks like crap! You glow in the moonlight at night! Freaking GLOW, man!!1 And: Velcro plus sound equals _death_!)

M1 Garand: You guys should about know this rifle. Semi-auto, 8 round enbloc clip, very strong. Contrary to popular belief, the M1 could be reloaded in the middle of a clip. But in the middle of combat, with bullets flying and grenades exploding, you really wouldn't want to reload, would you? Served in WWII, Korean War, and a little bit in Vietnam (mostly in Korean and South Vietnamese hands). Current service rifle of the ROK Armed Forces.

K1918A3 BAR: In case your wondering WTF I'm talking about, this BAR this a modded one. Yuki modded (as in H4X0RZ) a Korean War-era BAR to where it could have a MG style belt feed and a 30 round magazine. In the story, the ROK forces use this as their secondary LMG. BTW, for those of you crazy enough, please don't try to mod your BAR like this. This was for story purposes only.

M41A Pulse Rifle: If you have seen the Aliens movie this is familiar. 100 round (Yeah. Unrealistic.) magazine with shotgun style grenade launcher. Made from a M1A1 Thompson SMG with a SPAS-12 shotgun.

Desert Eagle: Really powerful handgun. Popular in movies and games like the Matrix and Counter-Strike. In real life this pistol holds 7 or 9 rounds. Recoil is excessive because of the violent way the slide moves. In the story, Kazuma's pistols hold 14 rounds (yes, _totally_ unrealistic) and the caliber is .454 Casull. The bullets are high-explosive armor-piercing, just like Alucard's Hellsing ARMS. Current sidearm of the ROK Armed Forces.

PPSh-41: A Russian-made SMG used by the Russians in WWII. Used by the North Koreans and Chinese during 6.25. Holds a crapload of bullets (71 rounds per clip). Personally my fav. SMG in the Call of Duty series.


	2. Welcome to Dongmakgol

**Disclaimer: **Do you _think_ I own? No. "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. "Tae Guk Gi: Hwinalrimyeo" belongs to Korean director Kang Je-Gyu. Welcome to Dongmakgol is the sole property of Park Kwang-Hyeon. I also do not own "Baramaeke Butakhae", Forte Escape does. I only have Kim and the others mentioned in the last chapter. End of discussion. Yep, zippo.

**Mini-Rant**: Tae Guk Gi: Hwinalrimyeo and Welcome to Dongmakgol inspired me to type this story. Heck, this chapter's title _is_ "Welcome to Dongmakgol". Anyways, Kim is sorta like Jin-Seok at the beginning; the weakling in the group, but later on he'll gain strength and start to protect himself. And in case your wondering why Kim is melodramatic, it's because he's Korean. And it's true that all Koreans are like this: overemotional by nature, we yell a lot, slap our peers around, cry a WHOLE lot, you get the idea. And for any of you who flame that I'm making Kim like this on purpose, just so he can get immediate attention from the canon characters, think first. Would you do the same things if you were in his situation? Considering the fact I am Korean and overemotional, I would just commit suicide. Thank you.

* * *

Korean Melodrama

"Talking..."

'Thoughts...'

_-action-_

_Location change or flashback_

rules!

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Ch. 1: Welcome to Dongmakgol**

**Somewhere in Japan  
1 mile from Edo.  
December 15th, 1564?**

**What. The. F-?!**

Twas a completely normal winter morning in the Sengoku Jidai. The sky was covered by an endless vast of grey-white clouds, the snow gently falling in moderate amounts. Demons and humans alike woke under the peaceful atmosphere, not even a certain hanyou complaining. All was good.

"Oi Kagome! C'mon, we gotta get movin'!" Inuyasha, once again, called for the billionth time.

Correction. Make that horribly gone wrong.

"Right... alright..." Kagome replied, half-asleep. "Just... lemme... zzz..."

"Inuyasha, can't we get any sleep around here?!" Shippou yelled.

"He's right Inuyasha! Besides, it's early in the morning!!!" a half-awake Sango argued.

"Keh! It's early in the morning! So what?"

"Inuyasha, humans need their sleep... which reminds me..."

Miroku, for the millionth time, tried to grope Sango but failed miserably, falling back to sleep in the process. Sango also tried to slap him, but she too fell asleep... right on top of Miroku's back.

"...uhg... osu, wari..." Kagome mumbled... in her sleep.

A yelp and slam.

5 seconds later, Inuyasha picked himself off the wooden floor and grumbled softly.

"Arugh. If anyone's gonna be lookin' for me, I'll be outside!"

The inuhanyou went outside and immediately picked up an unmistakable scent.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Inuyasha followed the scent and ran north.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere else in the frozen wastelands_

A person who looked a lot like a familiar inuyoukai lord was peacefully asleep admist the chilling air and snow fall. He was wearing a jet black hanbok with white cranes on the enlongated square sleeves and shoulders; with a matching silk belt. A sword that sort of looked like Sou'unga was at his hip. A "pistol", as the modern world called it, was in the demon's left hand...

The inuyoukai moaned and slowly opened his eyes, the left iris a honey gold, the other a blood red. It was blurry and all he could see was blackness. His first thought was...

'Am I dead?'

"_Nope... you're still alive_," a feminine voice resonated.

"Ah, jenjangae shibbal!" the young teen jumped to his senses and pointed his pistol left and right.

"_Kim... you better watch it!_"

He froze.

Kim.

Nobody used his real name. But...

'O-omma...?'

A tall female figure appeared out of the air. Waha. Amazingly long black hair, as dark as the night, still dressed in her white military uniform, face was as lush and warm as he remembered it, blood red eyes glimmering with happiness. Just like at home...

"But... but you're...d..."

"Jesong ahdul."

The inuyoukai slumped to the ground, back against a tree. "So... you r-really are..." he faltered, and his eyes widened. 'Wha happened to the others-' She silenced her son with a loving embrace and the other returned it. "They're all fine, Moon-Seok." The woman looked thoughtfully at her son and added, "Do you know where you are?" The younger shook his head. "Aniyoh..." "Hint: You watched it with your brother, complaining about the unrealisticness."

Kim had the classic "ZOMG! You _have_ to be joking." look on his face.

"Mwoyah?! The Sengoku Jidai? You mean that time period in that InuYasha anime?! I thought it was all _fake_!" She laughed. "Then how do you explain that Sesshoumaru guy lookin' like you? And youkwe? And our supah-powers? And-"

"I get it." Kim quickly changed the subject. "I suddenly feel a lot older, Myeong. Waeyoh?"

"Look at yourself, Moon-Seok!" the woman named Myeong chimed mirthfully.

The male dog demon looked at himself... and almost passed out. His mother giggled. "Ai! Na...na yol tasot salimnida?" "Yeh..." his mother replied as if was the simplest thing in the world. The son glanced at the mother, confused and still shocked. "O-ottoukaeyoh?" Myeong's red eyes twinkled as she smiled.

"You will find out."

The boy frowned. His mother always liked to make things tougher on him and make him think. "Besides, you need to find a way out of here. It'll take a few months, I suppose."

"Yayz," Moon-Seok sarcasticly piped. "Wait...EH?! A few months?!"

His mother laughed. "You're going to make some friends and you might need this." She handed Kim an olive drab medical pouch. "Hey, it's my cleaning kit! How'd you know?" The woman just tweaked Moon-Seok's ears. "Ah!" he exclaimed, "You know I hate that!" The female demon just scoffed. After a minute, her bright red eyes saddened. "I have to be going now, son..."

"Mwo? An-" Kim was interrupted by his mother putting a finger on his lips.

Myeong took her son's hand and entwined her fingers with his own.

"Ahdul. Remember, I'll always be with you. And don't die on me."

He nodded; buried his head on his mother's chest and cried, remembering everything.

"I'm so sorry, Moon-Seok. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." Myeong stroked her son's silver hair and held him tight.

The two Koreans stayed like that; the mother comforting and the son crying.

_-----_

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he caught Sesshoumaru's scent so early in the morning. That was a little strange, since they had crossed paths and fought yesterday. So he decided to investigate why, who the heck knows? Maybe his brother was here to say that he was gonna give up on trying to kill him. Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh. Like that'll ever happen. He's _way_ too damn stubborn to give up on anything."

The hanyou's right hand tapped the hilt of Tessaiga, uncertain if he would use it or not on Sesshoumaru. He most likely wouldn't if he was sleeping. Wait a sec, if he was sleeping, which was _very_ slim since he was wide awake yesterday, then why was Inuyasha checking? It's not as if he cared what happened to the bastard.

After a musing and a cup of joe later (XD), Inuyasha finally reached his destination... and saw something strange.

Sesshoumaru was sleeping.

Not just simply sleeping but sleeping under a tree. Inuyasha was a bit stunned at the fact that his half-brother had made it this far without alerting any villagers. And the fact that he wasn't wearing his armor _and_ he wore a jet black "kimono". But that wasn't what had caught Inuyasha's attention. It was the shiny thing in his hand. 'What did Kagome call them again? Gunz or something...' The hanyou got curious so he couched down and started poking the metal things. Little did he know that the other youkai had a little surprise for him...

Let's just say, "You scream, I scream, we all scream for IK".

* * *

"What was that?!" Kagome's voice yelled.

"It sounded like Inuyasha... screaming!" Shippou remarked.

"You think we should help him?" Sango asked to the others.

A gruff scream of terror, followed a childish squeal.

"..."

"Hai... let's go," Miroku said.

* * *

Inuyasha screamed again, louder than before. But he wasn't screaming because he was in pain. It was because-

"Moon-Jinah!"

The inuyoukai's right arm wrapped around Inuyasha's back, crushing him. Okay... not crushed, but rather a strong embrace. Still, it surprised Inuyasha so much that he yelped loudly.

'Somebody help me!'

"I missed you so much, Inu-chan!" the inuyoukai yelled.

Inuyasha pushed away from his "half-brother".

"What the hell?! I thought you hated me!"

"Wha?" the other faultered. "We're brothers."

Inuyasha snapped and, eyes blazing with anger, punched his sibling in the chest. The inuyoukai didn't even block it. The hanyou smirked. "What's wrong, Sesshoumaru? Too slow?"

"Don't leave me again..." he said. With that, the other inuyoukai lifted his head, uncovering his eyes.

Inuyasha sucked in his breath.

Both eyes were a different color, Inuyasha could tell the left was a normal gold but the other was a blood red. But that wasn't what surprised him. His "brother's" eyes were completely glazed over, as if he was dead. There was absolutely nothing in the inuyoukai's eyes. Just dead. There was nothing in them, no hate, no coldness, love... nothing.

'What happened to you, Sesshoumaru?' Inuyasha thought. 'You look... broken. What caused you to giv- no, the bastard hates me. I should hate him too.'

"Tongsaeng..."

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome's voice called out.

"Oi! Kag- oof!"

The black-clad demon crashed into Inuyasha and wrapped his arms around him.

"Inu...ya...sha..." he sobbed.

"What in hell?!" Inuyasha yelped.

"Inu-yasha...ple...ase, I- I- I'm so sc...ared!"

Inuyasha tried pushing away from his "brother", instead he just cried harder.

"I...don'...t...wa...nna... b-be...alo...ne! T-tongsaeng, do..n't leave... m-me...a...gain!"

Inuyasha couldn't get out of an iron grip as the others reached them.

"Inuyasha, is that... S-Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, I must be dreaming!" Sango exclaimed, looking just as shocked before slapping herself. "Ow!"

Shippou and Kagome were shocked and pretty much had nothing to say.

"G-guys, it's NOT what you think!!" Inuyasha said desparately (as he started to get crushed).

"OSUWARI!!!"

Inuyasha was in a world of hurt.

* * *

Kim woke up with a jolt. The dog demon was breathing heavily and it was evident that he had a nightmare. He put a hand to his head and exhaled. It was then he took notice of his surroundings. He looked around a bit and tilted his head.

"Unhuuh... where am I?" he whispered to himself. Kazuma looked around even more and came to a conclusion. "Must be in a hut... so I guess mother was right..."

The inuyoukai looked at his clothes saw that they were changed: instead of his black hanbok he was wearing a green and orange yukata. "Whoever dressed me certainly doesn't have any taste." Kazuma then suddenly heard some voices talking. He couldn't make out the words but he definitely knew they were talking about him. "Might as well go meet 'em..." He spotted his black hanbok neatly folded nearby. "After I change."

Kazuma stood up and quietly slipped off the yukata, letting it fall on the wooden floor carelessly. He just as quietly put on his hanbok and folded the fallen silk quickly but carefully. It was then he took notice that his weapons were missing. "Huh, they must be in the next room."

"Oi, what this?" a childish voice asked from the other side.

"Shippou-chan, don't touch that!" a young female voice warned.

"Ne, definitely in the other room." The inuyoukai sighed and took a last look around the room he was in before deciding to going outside. "Well... here I go." Kazuma walked calmly out of the room and was immediately hit by soft daylight and white snow everywhere. He smiled softly.

"Reminds me of that song, Baramaeke Butakhae. _Eolmana __ohrean siganinji hanchamul barabohgoh itsuh? Juh paran bada numuh naegai sonjit haneulnal__... Sohksahkideut yaegihaneunji hanyahn baram naegai dahgahwah, gaseumsohkai moodoudoon nah chajeura hannai..._"

Kim then let the rest of his favorite song flow in his mind.

The 15 year old dog demon advanced slowly to the next room, taking his time and glancing at the peaceful atmosphere before him. 'Mother would've loved this...' he thought. Kazuma reached the door and stopped. He could hear the occupants inside breathing. 'Wow, this strange. I can actually hear them breathing and I'm not even trying to listen.' Then, out of the corner of his right eye, he noticed a few kids playing in the snow. 'No way... I _saw_ that with my peripheral vision? They must be a mile away! Something's not right...' he thought. Determinded to find an answer to this oddity, the inuyoukai turned back to the door and knocked.

"Come in, Inuyasha," a slightly older female voice said.

Kim was a bit confused, why would some complete strangers know his younger brother's other name?

"I said you can come in." the same voice repeated.

He put aside that thought for later and opened the door, finding three bewildered humans, a twitching kitsune, and a growling two-tailed neko.

"Uh...hi?" the dog demon greeted, a shy smile on his childish features.

After seconds of an uneasy silence, the human male was the first to speak.

"Your awake...Sesshoumaru," he said.

Kim tried to talk but instead, he suddenly found himself afraid and shy.

"Um...wha?"

"Sesshoumaru. Can't you remember?"

The inuyoukai shook his head.

The others looked just as confused as Kazuma but they were alert.

Kazuma observed his surroundings and sniffed the air, he instantly picked up a few scents. 'Wow... my sense of smell is improved too.' He sniffed deeply this time and picked up a hint of strawberries. 'That must be the girl with the school uniform...' The inuyoukai shyly walked over to the girl and sat down next to her. He could smell fear and nervousness on the girl. Suddenly, Kazuma had this urge to poke her, just to see her reaction. He silently and slowly inched his finger toward the girl, meaning to poke her in her ribs... but accidentally poked her left breast.

Kim blushed. 'Wah...so...soft... Wait, what am I thinking?!'

His state of panic caused his hand to "cop a feel". Thus, much chaos followed.

"KYAH!!!"

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" the older girl asked, worried.

"Something...just..." the girl named Kagome stuttered out and pointed to her chest.

Everyone looked at Kazuma. The inuyoukai had an innocent face and was minding his own business. "Ahem..."

"Ne?"

"Apologize to Kagome-chan right now!" the older girl exclaimed.

Kazuma looked down to the floor and slightly shook his head.

A flaming atmosphere burst around the woman. "NOW!" she demanded.

"Okay..."

The inuyoukai walked up to Kagome and barely whispered, "Gomen, I... I really didn't mean to..." He hid his red eye in his bangs and fell silent. "Um... Sessho-" Kagome began. Kazuma put a clawed hand on Kagome's shoulder and... tightly hugged her. He began to tear up again and the schoolgirl blushed slightly.

The others immediately reacted, but the inuyoukai already had a clawed hand on the back of Kagome's neck.

"You demon! Let go of Kagome-chan right now!"

The inuyoukai immediately complied and backed away to the darkest corner of the room, fear written in his eyes. His frail body shivered and he hid his face in his hands, trying not to break down.

Kagome looked extremely surprised that a demon, more specifically Sesshoumaru, had apologized and hugged her. She was even shocked that her friends had frightened him. But this wasn't right, Sesshoumaru would _never_ do this in a billion years, so the schoolgirl came up with a guess. It was a long shot, but this guy was probably somebody else, maybe his reincarnation. 'But that's impossible, Sesshoumaru's still alive... there can't be two alike souls living at the same time, right?' Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts, that she blurted out one question. Actually, it was more of an accusation.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sesshoumaru?"

The meek dog demon looked around innocently and he slowly stood up. He walked over to Kagome, everyone else tightened their grips on their weapons. Kim placed his lips right next to the schoolgirl's ear and softly replied, "Kazuma." Everyone else lowered their weapons, seeing as the youkai was not a threat...yet.

Kagome looked somewhat embarrassed and answered, "Higurashi Kagome." She pointed to the others and said, "The older girl is Sango, the man in the robes is Miroku, the kitsune is Shippou, and the neko is Kirara."

"Kagome... what's this?" the kitsune named Shippou pointed to a small metal object lying near the right corner of the room. It was very shiny. You MUST remember that!

"Well...remember all the things you guys asked about my era? And what we used for weapons?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"You mean this is one of those 'guns', Kagome-chan?" Sango replied.

"Hai."

Just then, a certain hanyou we all know and love came bursting into the room.

"Where's the youkai- Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha instantly grabbed Kazuma by his neck and pinned him against the wall. Kazuma grasped Inuyasha's wrist and struggled to get free. "You! What are you doing here?!"

"Osuwari."

Inuyasha and Kazuma went crashing facefirst onto the wooden floor in the hut; Inuyasha lifted his head up while Kazuma just twitched once.

"What did you do that for wench!? That's Sesshoumaru!"

"Inuyasha, he's _not_ him. He may look like him, but he's not who you think he is!" Kagome calmly said, then added, "Besides, his eyes are..." the schoolgirl looked into Kazuma's eyes. "Two different colours?"

"Keh!"

Inuyasha turned toward Kazuma and gave him an icy glare. The latter just smiled shyly and muttered, "Uh...hi, brother."

"What the...? I'm not your brother!"

Not the right thing to say on Inuyasha's part.

Kazuma's small smile turned into a frown and his already dead eyes seemed to grow deader, which couldn't be physically possible. Everyone in the room noticed this and mentally shivered.

He walked over to a lone corner of the room and sat down, his dual-colored eyes looking about as awake as a comatose patient, much less alert enough to listen to anything. He blinked once, as if realizing something but he eventually shrugged it off, the blank look still in his eyes. Everyone wondered why the inuyoukai's eyes were like that, as if he had just died. It stayed silent for a minute, that's when Kagome decided to ask.

"Why are you eyes like that, Kazuma?" she casually asked.

Kazuma turned his head to one side, a childish gesture of confusion.

"You look...dead. Did something happen to you? Family, per-"

Kagome stopped as the dog demon ground his teeth and sent a glare to her that rivaled Sesshoumaru's.

'Well that's rude...but, then again...' the schoolgirl glanced at Kazuma's fogged red orb and couldn't help but close her own eyes. 'I can understand... he needs time.'

Kazuma reached into his black hanbok and pulled out a square piece of white paper that Kagome recognized.

'A photo?' she thought.

The inuyoukai traced a claw over the photo and his hands began tremble. Kazuma clutched the tiny photo to his chest and tears began to form in his eyes. He wiped them away before the salty water could roll down his cheeks and stood up as pointed to himself and outside.

The Inu-tachi nodded.

Without hesitation, the inuyoukai stepped out. As soon as he closed the door, the group began to talk amongst themselves.

"Kagome, do you know who he is? He looks like he's from your time," Sango asked. "Iie... and I don't know if any youkai exist in my time." Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms. "Well, if he's not Sesshoumaru... he may work for Naraku!" "Inuyasha, don't jump to conclusions!" Kagome chided. "Yeah? Well then, I'm ask him myself!"

She started to protest, but Inuyasha was already out the door. Once out, the hanyou immediately noticed a small photo in Kazuma's hands. Being a hanyou with excellent vision, Inuyasha saw a happy family of three inuyoukais, one human, and one inuhanyou. 'Impossible... that's... my family...how can, argh I guess I'll ask him.'

"Hey you."

Kazuma ripped his gaze from the photo and gazed at him with innocently.

"I want to ask you a few questions," Inuyasha said. Kazuma replied so softly, Inuyasha barely heard him. "Sure, I'll talk. Sit next to me." It didn't seem wise to refuse, Inuyasha could sense the other was on the edge. One wrong move and he would be lost. Probably forever. There was a moment of silence between the two, until the younger said, "Go ahead."

"First of all, who are you?"

"Well... since I'm in the past and I take it you're not my brother, my name is Kazuma Inu Taoshi. I'm a half Japanese inuyoukai and eh... fifteen years old." "Same age as Kagome, huh?" He nodded. "Next question, where did you come from?"

He was about to answer when Inuyasha slammed into the snowy ground. The inn door opened and the schoolgirl came out. "Uh...sorry about that," she apologized.

Kazuma just smiled sweetly.

Inuyasha picked himself up from the ground again, his face covered in dirt and snow. "What'd you do that for, wench?!" "Calm down Inuyasha, besides look at him!" Kagome pointed to Kazuma, who was looking up at the white wind dejectedly. "Keh, I guess you're... right."

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder, almost scaring her again. "Oh right, anyways...what year do you live in?" "Mw-" Kazuma caught his native Korean version of "what", and opted for the Japanese word, "Nani?" The schoolgirl repeated her question innocently. He paused...reluctant to tell her the year he lived in, too many memories...but he did anyways.

"2484?"

Three gasps were heard behind Kazuma. The inuyoukai jumped to his feet at this and his heart was thumped wildly in his chest. That caused him to lose his footing and slip right into Inuyasha's arms. Everyone else stared at them.

"Nhrgh... could you get offa me?"

Truth was, Kazuma never wanted this to end. He wasn't gay or anything but... he just wanted to be held. Especially after... his mother's death. Hell, the rest of his family was probably dead anyway. 'No...' Kazuma thought, 'the rest of my family isn't dead, their all too strong to die. I just have to get back to them...somehow.'

"Oi! I said, could you get off?"

Kazuma quickly removed himself from the inuhanyou's arms to avoid any conflict.

"So... you come from the future, like Kagome?" the monk in the purple and black robes asked.

The "15" year-old inuyoukai nodded.

"But that still doesn't explain what your doing with guns," Kagome said, pointing to the room.

Kazuma opened his mouth to speak, but memories he wanted to forget resurfaced in his mind. Gunfire, cries and screams, warm blood, explosions, fatigue, pain, and then... nothing. The inuyoukai dropped his head, refusing to talk.

"You...don't want to talk? Well Kazuma, let's get you inside."

"It's really cold, you know!" Shippou added.

Kazuma nodded but stood his ground.

"You want to stay out a little more?" Sango asked. Another nod. "Okay, just don't catch a cold."

"Keh, youkai can't get sick. All of you know that."

The others went in as Kazuma stood in the snow. He closed his eyes and shed just one tear. "Omonim...wae gahsohyoh?" The inuyoukai wiped away the salty water and stared at it, wondering if-

"Kazuma. We're waiting for you," Kagome's voice called.

He exhaled and finally walked in the hut.

* * *

AN: Meh, I think this chapter's too long. A bit boring too. But it had fluff in it. Go fluff!! XD But don't worry, the 2nd will start with a BANG! And this story is also in memory of my mother, who died of leukiema years ago. ;(

Ah yes, here's another list of...

Korean Terms

"Jesonghamnida": translates to "I'm very sorry."

"Na yoltasot salimnida": translates to "I'm fifteen years old?"

"Tongsaeng": literially means "Younger sibling". I know older sibs usually call their younger sibs by name, but Kazuma likes to use this word on basis.

"Moon-Jinah!": Finally! Kazuma's younger brother's name is revealed!!1 Actually, it's me starting to be not such a lazy butt. The "ah" is pretty similar to Japan's "chan" suffix. Use if you have a Korean friend.

"Ottoukae": translates to "How?" This word can be used in different meanings, such as "How could you?!" and so on.

"Ne": means "Yes". Strangely, this can mean also "root" in Japanese. LOL!

"Ani": No! Really, I'm serious. "Ani" means "No" in Korean.

"Omonim...wae gahsohyoh": translates to "Mother...why did you have to go?" The "yoh" is one of the many honorifics used when addressing an elder, parent or not.

Eye Color (Update 2007)

Note: To previous readers, you may have noticed Kim's original eye colour was gold. Well, this change has come at the last minute. From now on, Kim's new eye color will be a crimson red. Oh and he's wearing "goldeneye" contacts, just so you know. Once again, this a reference to the "Baramaege Butakhae" MV.


	3. Junjaeng

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Inuyasha. If I did, Naraku would probably be dead by now. Oh yeah, Inupapa and Kagura would be alive. I only own every character here that you guys have absolutely no idea who they are.

**Notes**: Thank you for all the reviews! I feel really loved and I'm sorry for the long wait.. And I swear, I am not anti-Japanese. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing a fic about Inuyasha, would I? I just don't like that their military and government did all this to China and Korea. In other words, I hate their government. But...I guess everyone hates politicians. Can't the rest of Asia and Japan officially kiss and make up? No, not in that way you preverts! Oh, as a random note, I love Kim Kwang-Seok's song "Yideungbyung ae Pyunji". It perfectly describes a military life.

* * *

6.25

"Talking..."

'Thoughts...'

_-action-_

_Location change or flashback_

The Forgotten War

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Ch. 2: Junjaeng**

**Somewhere in Korea  
With the 3rd ROK Division  
December 16th, 2484**

A resounding _boom_ cut the peace off.

Two youkwe screamed in agony, both of them missing limbs and innards exposed to snow, blood flowing from the wounds. Sounds of rifles, bombs, screams, and the smell of blood...

Korea was in the midst of war.

"Wisangbyung!" a human Private screamed as he held his demon brother's body against his own. "Yun-Minah. Please... just hold on!" "Hyeong... I'm so tired...I wanna sleep." "Anidhae, get up. I beg you. Wisangbyung!!!" "It's hopeless, hyeong. Everyone's... dead." "Anidhae, don't say that. Janggun-nim's 1st will come and save us." The elder suddenly coughed up his own blood. "Hyeong... miahne." With that apology, the younger Korean fell limp. "Yun-Min! T-tongsaeng!" The Private wailed, his dead brother in his arms. A feral rage suddenly filled him and he wanted to kill every Communist in the world just to avenge his only sibling's death. He picked up his brother's weapon and began shooting in rage at the Communists. "Juguyoh! Jugyohboeriyoh, kae seikya!" His scream of rage was cut off by pain as bullets cut through his body. Blood flowed as flesh and organs exploded. The man felt every bullet pierce his body before the final bullet crushed his head. He fell and landed next to his dead brother, eyes glazed over and still open.

The two brothers were just one of countless casualities in the war. A kid of no more than 15 stabbed, a human man... his guts torn out by another's claws, a myoyoukwe shooting a kaeyoukae of 18, a nukdae with 3rd degree burns on his face, screaming in pain. All were just nobodies, citizens called to fight for their country. Nobody wanted to fight...to kill, but all did as they were told. It was war. You had to fight dirty to survive.

* * *

**Edo, Japan  
With Inuyasha and company  
December 16th, 1564**

He wondered why he was here alone and not with his brother. He wondered why he wasn't with his family, having fun and enjoying the Korean countryside. He was wondering what had happened to his innocence and why Senbou's Communist gang had... well, done something really bad to him. He wondered why he was only armed with a pistol and a useless sword that was too heavy for him. The inuyoukai wondered what had happened to the rest of his family. He wondered what he had done to deserve this. Suddenly longed to be in his father's and mother's arms again. Or... at least in his brother's...

Without even realizing it, Kazuma drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Kazuma, what's wrong? You cold or something?" Kagome asked.

Oh yeah, they had also spent the past day outside, the others explaining to him about this day and time, the mythical and violent era known as the Warring-States. But he wasn't sure if he could trust these people. After all, they were Japanese and he was Korean. The two nations had a natural hated for each other...well, at least that was what he thought. Except for his family and several close friends, Kazuma didn't trust any Japanese because of their invasion of Korea during the Choson Dynasty in the 1590s thus sparking the Imjin War, the notorious rape and murder of Empress Myeongseong in 1896, and finally the war crimes the Imperial Japanese Army committed in China and Korea during 1910 through 1945. That, and Japan denied their imperialist past continuously.

Nutshell-wise, Kazuma saw the Japanese as brutal and greedy war-freaks but insanely strong. Koreans as very friendly, loving, and innocent but a little on the weak side and unprepared for war.

"Kazuma? Are you... alright?"

He nodded, but loneliness was evident in his dual-colour eyes.

Kagome seemed to read his mind.

"Then come sit with us. You don't have to be shy." She turned to the others. "Right?"

The others nodded (even Kirara mewed) in agreement. Inuyasha however, thought differently.

"We're going right now, and he's coming with us."

"What?! He's not in fighting condition you know, and he hasn't slept at all! Can't we at least leave him here since he's probably tired?"

"We can't. What if a youkai mistakes him for Sesshoumaru? What if he's tricked into spying or killing us when we have our backs turned? Naraku's done it before, Kagome!" Inuyasha argued.

"But Inuy-"

"We can't risk it. And you know this as much as I do."

"Inuyasha is right, Kagome-sama," Miroku said casually.

"Should we bring him with us?" Shippou asked, jumping on Kagome's shoulder.

The schoolgirl let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, I guess we don't have a choice." She walked to where Kazuma was and sat down next to him. "Anno... we're about to leave so can start packing up?"

Kazuma glanced up at Kagome with catatonic eyes. He just merely nodded and grabbed his medical pouch. Kagome looked after the inuyoukai as he walked away. 'I wonder what caused him to become like this...'

"Oi! Kagome, hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha no baka! I'm trying! Just be patient."

The depressed inuyoukai arrived outside to see the others waiting for him in the snow. Kagome waved at him and gestured for him to join the group. Kazuma started to walk over in the peaceful, quiet field... until the houshi decided to let his "cursed" hand wander.

A slap enough to kill Naraku was his answer.

Shippou sighed as Sango was readying to kick butt...again. Inuyasha glared at the taijiya and the houshi. "Come on, we don't have all day!" Kagome froze in thought. "Hey, who paid the inn own-"

A balding, short man ran out into the snow with an oversized broom. "Come back here you freeloaders!" The school girl ran over to the inn owner and apologized. After that, she paid the man and calmly walked back. The inuhanyou growled at Kagome. "Come on! A _snail_ can run faster than you!"

The 15 year old girl vemonously glared at Inuyasha. You could only guess what was next.

"Osuwari."

Soon, the two friends began to bicker. For what was the millionth time in a month. A lost dog demon just shivered in the freezing cold and a light blush appeared on his cheeks as he sneezed.

"Kayongah... can we leave? It's cold."

The group froze, shocked. Their new companion had just talked, but that wasn't what shocked them. The thing that shocked them was... Kazuma sounded like a girl.

'This could be a problem in the future.' Miroku calmly thought, eyes still wide in shock.

The inuyoukai cutely pressed a finger to his lips and cocked his head in confusion. Kagome was the first to recover and grabbed Kazuma's hand. "Come on, let's go."

Kazuma fought the urge to embrace this girl and break down crying. Instead, he only tightened his grip around Kagome's hand and moved closer to her, concentrating on her warmth and kindness.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel jealous at noticing Kazuma was close to Kagome, nearly touching her. The fact that Kagome held the inuyoukai's hand and he had accepted it didn't help either.

The hanyou, as being the tough guy he was, didn't show his emotions when the two approached.

"Finally, took you long enough. Let's go!"

As the Inu-tachi finally set foot once more, other than the fact that they all worried about their new member (and his voice), everyone else was feeling completely normal.

Kazuma, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled. More like...scared and distrustful. He also noticed that his brother's look-a-like was rather irritable.

"Kayongah, why is Inu-chan... mad?" he lowly whispered, so only Kagome could hear. She giggled a bit at Kazuma calling the hanyou, "Inu-chan". "He's always like that, Kazuma."

"Oh."

* * *

"Omma... hyeong odisohyoh?" an innocent childish voice said.

"Inuyasha, I'm sure Kim's fine," a human woman reassured who was comforting her son as best she could.

Suddennly, as to prove the woman wrong, a Korean youkwe soldier came bursting through the door, panting and out of breath. The man had a single bullet wound in the arm, partly staining his prue white uniform a sickening crimson. The once pristine face now was dirtied, bloodstained, and on his cheek Izayoi could have sworn she saw a trace of semen.

"Hoon-Yeong, what are you doing here and..." she glanced at incredulously. "What happened to you?"

"I-Izayoi-nim, forgive me for interrupting. I have to talk to you. It's about Myeongseong and... Moon-Seok."

"Myeong and... Seok?"

"Ne."

The human paled, since her friend's tone was extremely grave, and she feared the worst. Izayoi knelt down to her son and ushered him to his room.

"But what about hyeong and sahomma?" he protested.

"Now!"

The innocent 7 year old inuhanyou knew it was completely useless to argue with his mother. Moon-seok had found that out the hard way a year ago. So he just walked into his room, closing the door shut.

Izayoi walked up to Hoon-Yeong and examined him closer. Her worst fears were confirmed, the man did have traces of viscous white fluid on his face. The man's eyes were also red and puffy, it looked like he had been crying. A whole lot too. He exhaled deeply and sniffled, as if to hold back tears. Hoon-Yeong set his M2 Carbine on a nearby sofa and sat down, clearly distressed. Izayoi sat down next to the youkwe and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"What happened to Yuki and Moon-Seok, Yideungbyung Lee?" Izayoi asked.

Lee Hoon-Yeong lowered his face, so that the human female couldn't see his eyes. Water dropped to the floor.

"I-Izayoi... Myeong and Moon-Seok...they..."

* * *

The group had traveled along the wintery road for hours and so far, had gotten nowhere. Inuyasha, as usual, leaded in the front with Miroku and Sango behind him. Kirara perched on Sango's shoulder and Shippou on Miroku's. Kazuma was trailing behind in the back along with Kagome since the inuyoukai refused to let go of her arm.

Inuyasha glanced back to see Kazuma hanging off of Kagome's arm. The hanyou tried to shake off the human emotion of jealousy. 'Just stay cool Inuyasha. Kagome doesn't like him. She just cares for him. Wait... isn't that the same thing?'

Suddenly, Inuyasha froze. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" The wind had picked up and a familiar stench was in the air. Inuyasha sniffed once and that was all he needed to confirm his suspicions.

"I smell ookami!"

At the metion of "ookami", Kazuma froze. He gripped tighter onto Kagome's arm, making her wince. A teal whirlwind arrived on the scene. An all-too-familiar black-haired ookami youkai saluted Kagome while perched on top of Inuyasha's head. "Hey Kagome. How's my favorite girl going?" The ookami looked Kazuma. "Oi, who's the new guy?" Kouga thought for a moment. He saw an image of Inuyasha. Finally, an image of Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Kazuma hid behind Kagome and crouched, trying to make himself small. The ookami scoffed arrogantly, "What's wrong with Sesshoumaru, and where are his tag-ARGH?!" The balance under Kouga shifted as he was dragged down to the ground.

"Hah! Got'cha you mangy wolf!"

The ookami punched him in retaliation and retorted, "Look who's talking mutt!" The inuhanyou glared at him. He drew Tessaiga out halfway until... "Osu-!"

"Ah! Don't." Inuyasha immediately returned his sword into it's sheath, surrendering. He could do nothing but sit back, not relax, and fume all day.

"Heh heh. Mutt."

Kagome approached Kouga with Kazuma being dragged behind her, tugging at her persistently. "Kazuma, quit it." "Kayongah...don't," the inuyoukai mewled, tears pinpricking his eyes. The schoolgirl knelt down to Kazuma's level and ran her delicate fingers through steel hair, trying to calm him down. "Listen, Kouga's my friend. He won't harm you or anyone else. Trust me, okay?"

"But...h-he's a c-commie...he'll kill you..."

That statement shocked Kagome to the bone, much less coming from an innocent like Kazuma. "Listen to me!" she firmly chided. "Kouga is not a communist and he certainly would not kill anybody. Understand?" Kazuma nodded but inside he was completely torn. He stood silent once more as Kagome left his side.

Something in his chest felt like it would explode. No. It couldn't be now, not while danger was immi-

Kazuma's breathing hitched and stopped.

"So Kouga, what brings you here?"

The ookami took her hands and replied, "Only to be with you, my love..."

A fist contacted with the ookami before he could finish, slamming him to the snow. "Keep your dirty hands off her, wolf!" Kouga scrambled up to his feet and spat out blood, glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"Kutabare, Inu kuso!"

"No thanks, I'm straight."

"Rrgh, Kagome doesn't love you!"

The two started their usual verbal arguement until it got ugly. Kagome decided to break the fight up until a small whimper got her attention. The 15-year old girl looked back to see Kazuma whimpering piteously. The youkai was clutching his chest and his grip seemed to tighten every second. Kagome immediately ran up to him and gently grasped his shoulders to keep him from falling over. The dog demon met eye contact with Kagome, tried to tell her his breathing had stopped. But it seemed God was against him today, he couldn't speak either.

"Kazu...doushita?"

Kazuma tried to inhale but it seemed like his windpipe was severed in half. The inuyoukai gagged and painfully tightened his grip around Kagome. He leaned into Kagome, drawing her into a desperate hug. His body was weakening by the second and Kazuma knew it as he began to see stars in his eyes. Kagome positioned Kazuma to look at him in the eyes.

"Doushita Kazuma?" she repeated.

The youkwe smiled...and collasped in the schoolgirl's arms. "Kazuma!? Come on now, don't play games with me. Wake up...wake up. Onigai, wake up." She shook him gently to try to wake him. Nothing, he was about as awake as a comatose patient. Kagome placed her hands on the various places to get a pulse, when she got to his chest, she froze.

His heartbeat was constantly skipping and it felt weak.

'Impossible!' she thought, perplexed. 'How can a demon like him have such a weak heart?!'

Kagome Higarushi felt something wet drip onto her leg. She ran a hand over and brung it to her face, fearing the worst. What she saw absolutely shook her.

Blood.

The Japanese schoolgirl glanced down to see Kazuma's mouth leaking blood. Not just a tickle, but the young teen was literally about to drown in his own blood. Her chocolate eyes widened as she felt Kazuma's pulse stop, skip, and to her, it felt like his chest was about to explode. 'Oh Kami. Please, don't explode. Please!'

It did, anyways.

A sick crack was heard and a fountain of red blood spurted from Kazuma's chest. Blood emitted from his mouth in heaving floods, staining the white snow blood.

"Kazuma!"

The others stared in total horror as Kazuma was trashing wildly from pain and Kagome grasped his arms to keep him still.

"What's happening to him?!"

"Buddha, he's possessed! I'll get-"

"Don't!" The schoolgirl gritted her teeth and tried to push Kazuma to his side, so his windpipe could open and the blood could drain. Nothing, he was too strong. "Kazuma's having a seizure!"

"A what? What's a 'she-zur'?"

Kagome again tried to push Kazuma aside. Nothing. The inuyoukai coughed and his life blood splattered onto Kagome's sailor fuku uniform. The coppery scent of blood assaulted everybody's noses.

"I-it's something from my time." Kagome yelled as she was doing her best to keep Kazuma still. The demon started to blush and he moaned as well as screamed, eyes fogged over in oblivion and lethargy. Kagome then realized the young youkai wasn't having a seizure, he was...

"Is there anything we can do?!"

Sango's voice made Kagome snap back to reality. The schoolgirl looked back to Kazuma as he continued to cry, the look in his eyes told her he wanted it to stop, all the pain...before he submitted to the evil.

"H-hai, make Kouga leave!"

"Nani?!"

"Kouga, you have to leave! I think it's causing a memory to resurface and it's haunting him. Please, go!"

"Are you sure about this, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kazuma gasped and started to mewl as large amounts of blood ran down the sides of his mouth. His desperate cries started to turn lustful as Kagome watched.

"Yes, now go!"

Koga nodded, looking rather solemn for Inu-tachi, and raced off.

Somehow, Kazuma had snaked his hands around Kagome's waist and...you understand the rest. The schoolgirl unwillingly let a tear escape; she hugged Kazuma and he hugged back...although there were different reasons for both. "Onigai yamette, Kazuma," Kagome pleaded.

Her hopeless plea seemed to work.

The kae youkwe stopped and he coughed as he started to intake air again. He turned to his side as excess blood was expel from his lungs, in the form of coughs and hacks. He greedily gasped for air as Kagome hugged the poor sap to calm him down.

"Your fine, Kazuma. It's okay. Just relax."

He let out a pitiful moan.

* * *

The dreadful words hit her like a bullet to the heart.

"Wh-wha...what...?"

By this time, tears were running down both their faces. Hoon-Yeong took a slow shaky breath and repeated it.

"Izayoi, it's true. Myeong is dead and Kim's... been raped. By the Reds. Yun-tae and...Yun-chan."

She couldn't believe it. The man who actually trusted, played with, and had a brotherly relationship with her stepson...took his innocence away. All just for some food and money. Kim had trusted him, she had trusted him, even Katsumaru had trusted him. Izayoi felt a certain pressure rising in her. One that she hadn't felt for at least two years.

Rage.

It was coming back, there was no denying it. The human woman clenched her fist so hard, her arm shook. Her fist slammed into the chair's armrest, cracking it. "I-Izayoi... are you okay?" the black haired youkwe soldier asked. The woman muttered a few curses under her breath. "Izayoi-nim?" Hoon-Yeong put a hand on her shoulder.

The human snapped.

She kicked out the desk out in front of her, violently ramming into Hoon-Yeong's stomach and causing him to fall. Izayoi ran toward the window, snatching the M2 Carbine, bashed the window open, and began to squeeze the trigger. Before the enraged Japanese woman could get a round off, a mournful voice stopped her.

"Okka...is it true? Is everything Hoon said true?"

She stood silent for a moment... and ran to her son, tightly hugging him. "Okka. Why are you crying? Did something happen to hyeong? Tell me." He never found out, cause-

_-KAFWOOM!-_

* * *

_Meanwhile...outside, just 50 yards away, in a shrub, in a small hidey-hole..._

"You think we got them?" a voice asked, smoking bazooka in hand.

"How should I know? I can't see a damn thing. Yutani equipped you with night vision. Not me." another voice retorted.

"Yeh? Well, you got weapons built into your body. I don't."

"Chongmalida."

Silence.

"Daewi, after this stupid war's over...wanna get some ice cream?"

"What is wrong with you? We're both androids, we can't eat ice cream. It'd fry us."

"Well...what about Choco Pie?"

"The South only has that stuff so you can kiss that goodbye, Hakeub."

"Can't we go to South's Army? I mean...we can eat Choco Pies until we burst. Or overload in that matter."

More silence...

"Tongmu, I don't have anything against the South. But my dream is for our country is to make the best sweets in all of Choson. Until then... all I do is dream."

"O-okay. Well, maybe the people we're going to capture has Choco Pies."

Moonlight hit to reveal two angelic faces. One had white hair and red eyes, the other had blue hair and light forest green eyes. They both wore field caps with the red star of communism. The two androids looked at each other. The one with white hair stared at its comrade with annoyance. The android with blue hair frowned.

"Jesonghamnida. Na-"

"Your apology is not required."

This just caused the blue-haired android to look away from its comrade. The other one unslung a M44 Mosin-Nagant carbine, reloaded the weapon, and smiled at the other android. A hand rested on the other's shoulder.

"Maybe they do have t3h sw33ts."

The blue haired communist unslung the PPSh-41 on its shoulder; gazed at the other with content.

"Neh. Kurottamyon chotk'etndeyo, onni."

The two Reds began sprinting to their target. Namely Izayoi and Inuyasha...

AN: Another long chapter here that just brought up more questions. Sorry for the slow updates but I'll continue this story. Bye.

Korean stuff

Yes! Without futher ado!

"1590s Japanese invasion of Korea (Imjin War), Empress Myeongseong's rape and murder, Imperial Japanese Army war crimes.": Long thing here and I'm too lazy to explain at the moment so look these up. Although I am pretty knowledgeable about these tragic events in Korean history, so contact me! ;)

"Hyeong... miahn.": means "Elder brother, I'm sorry."

"Juguoh! Jugeuyohboeriyoh, kae seikya!": Hmm, not telling but "Juguoh" means die. The other means...well, let's just say it is ironic for the dog demons here. LOL!

"Kayongah.": In the Korean version of Inuyasha, he calls Kagome by this "name". Clearly a mistranslation of her name. LOL!

"Wisangbyong": Literally means "Disinfectant Person" in Hangul. In 6.25, the ROKAF had NOTHING after the Japanese tried to destroy everything during the 1910-1945 occupation of Korea.

"Omma... hyeong odisohyoh?": this means "Mommy, where's brother?"

"Chongmalida.": Uhh...sorta hard to explain but this means, "That's true."

"Tongmu": Also "Tongji", this word literally means friend in the North Korean dialect. Today, if you use this word in South Korea you are seen as a "communist". So please, use the South's "chingu".

"Neh. Kurottamyon chotk'etndeyo, onni.": This means, "Yes. I really hope so." The last word you will find out in the next chapter.

T3h l33t 5p34k: Not really Korean but... the older android sometimes uses "t3h l33tn355". T3h l33t i57 4 reference 2 M3g470ky0'5 Largo and Korean players pwn4g35 in online games like Sudden Attack, Ragnorak, Lineage 2, Gunz: The Duel, and DJMAX. A well known l33t phrase is the Starcraft "Kekeke. Zerg Rush!" The "Keke" is Korea's online "laugh" like America's "Haha! Pwn0rz!" and Japan's "Fufufu!"

"Choco Pies." Heh. This stuff is great. Go to your Super H Mart or any other mart that sells Asian goods and find a box, you can't miss it. Just be careful of t3h crumbs. ;)

Once again, story stuff and weapons

Daewi and Hakeub: These are ranks in the KPA (Korean People's Army), a Captain and a PFC respectively. The Daewi rank is denoted by two gold bars running down the length of the shoulder rank superimposed by four small silver stars. The Hakeub is the equivalent of a Lance Corporal or a PFC (Ildeungbyung in ROKA) in the US Army and is denoted by a red (or subdued brown) shoulder rank with a single thin gold bar near the top of the shoulder rank.

The androids: A creation of my insanity, their design was (okay, directly copied) from a Japanese hentai game (yeah, go ahead, sue me, call me a perv...I don't care) that I have idea what the name is. I was surfing the web and found a few pictures of androids (who, by the way are "_coughslavescough_"). I thought the design was just too adorable to pass up and saved a few pics (y'all are fuming now, right?). But all this makes sense, since (no pun) the Aliens universe does have "synthetics" and in a crazy universe where robots exist, there are bound to be a few "slave" models that serve a rather grim purpose. Okay, NOW you can kill me.

M2 Carbine: A powerful, compact weapon based off (well sorta) the M1 rifle, this carbine was popular with American NCOs in WWII (European Front). However, US Marines fighting the Japanese hated the carbine because it couldn't stand the harsh conditions of the Pacific. It would jam often, forcing the user to pull the bolt straight back to get it working. Same thing in the Korean War, at long ranges the bullet didn't penetrate the winter uniform of China's PVA. (No offense to any Chinese, I love you guys because you are all the original Asians! Go China!) Funny thing is, my father used this gun cuz he said the M1 Garand was too heavy in weight and recoil. (Trust me, the rifle is very heavy in both ways.) That, and he was a Sergeant.

Mosin-Nagant M44: A Russian made bolt-action carbine, this was the 1938 carbine with a permanently attached folding bayonet. It was later copied and made in China as their Type 53 carbine. The coolest thing about the MN family was they had the biggest and most kickass muzzle flash ever! Making it a mini flamethrower!

Type 68 pistol: A North Korean made handgun, this weapon is bulkier and heavier than its Russian counterpart, the Tokarev TT-33. Current service sidearm of the Korean People's Army.


	4. The Androids

**Disclaimer**: Meh...I've gotten lazy. Mihanne. Still don't own nuthing.

**Notes**: I'll probably get reported for the script format here but, honestly, who gives? If I do get reported, I'll kill! I'll try to delve more into the characters here (and keep 'em IC). If I can't, please tell what I'm doing wrong. Thanks, I luv u all!

* * *

Choson Minjujuui Inmin Konghwaguk...

"Talking..."

'Thoughts...'

_-action-_

_Location change or sumthing else_

...And Daehan Minguk

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Ch. 3: The Androids**

**Somewhere in Japan  
With Inu-tachi  
December 16th, 1564**

Two dual-colored eyes were gazed over... perhaps in pain-

"Blargh!"

"Ugh! Goddammit, not again!" Inuyasha yelped.

Yup. Definitely in pain.

"Kazuma, hold on!" a panicked, youthful female voice rang out.

It had been at least hours since he had his bloody (and near fatal) seizure. The poor guy was struggling to walk, let alone stand. He completely refused any help from the others and was supporting himself with just his sword. What was worst was that he bled from his cracked sternum and didn't seem to notice or care. He once again shrugged Kagome's hand away from him.

"Don't you care Kazuma? You're bleeding!"

The inuyoukai stubbornly shook his head and futilely tried to wipe away his tears of sorrow. He stumbled, fell, picked himself up, and walked mindlessly again. This had gone on for some time and was definitely killing Kazuma slowly.

Kagome ran up the youkai and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha growled but Miroku held the stubborn man back, seeing wisely that Kazuma only trusted (well...sorta) Kagome.

Kazuma stopped and peeked at the schoolgirl timidly, face stained with salty tears. "Onegai, Kazuma..." The mentioned youkai moaned heavily and his knees buckled out from underneath him. He unceremoniously dropped to the ground on his knees, loosely grasping his sword. It looked he was some hero swordsman who had fallen defending what he loved most. Only this time, his loved ones were all gone. Nothing was left...

His tongue lolled out and his cheeks were flushed like in all those sick rape doujins Kagome hated so much...

"Kazuma, please. We may not know you but we care about you." The youkwe stood silent, still panting. He forcefully swallowed his own saliva and promptly resumed panting. "Please don't give up. Your not alone." Kim immediately stopped his dull activity and chuckled darkly, smiling creepily.

"So what? I let down my guard and you all kill me? Rape my dead body afterwards probably?"

Kagome just stared in shock at what he just said, the fact he chuckled and smiled like a manic didn't help either.

"How could you say that?!"

The demon instantly flinched in fear at the outburst and shivered, whether from the bitter cold or overwhelming insanity, she didn't know. The schoolgirl took a peep at his face and saw Kazuma's eyes were shut tight, his breathing hitched. He was obviously scared of something... but what?

"I'm...I'm sorry Kazuma. It's just that...I can't imagine anyone saying that."

Kazuma stared into coffee coloured eyes and glanced back at the ground again.

"Good. Promise me you'll never do that again." Kim looked at the Japanese schoolgirl with dull glazed over eyes and frowned. Nodded once. Kagome smiled at the Korean boy and snaked an arm over his shoulders. "Let's get up." The schoolgirl and young demon tried to stand but the half-Japanese fell back down.

"Doushita?"

Kazuma pointed to his leg and made a "breaking a stick" gesture.

Kagome facefaulted. "Please tell me you're joking, Kazuma." The mentioned demon tried to stand up but a loud crack issued from nowhere. He hissed in pain as his right leg collapsed, rendering him incapacitated.

"Ah shit! Not again!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

* * *

**Busan, Korea  
In an random area with lotsa snow.  
December 16th, 2484**

"Run for your life dammit!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHAAA444444HHHHH!!!!1111one!1"

Take one guess. Yep, the crazy Reds. Currently, it was almost morning and the two were sprinting a mad dash to small houses. The ground around them started exploding, raining earth and metal everywhere.

Under artillery fire.

"Why are you screaming like an idiot?!" the blue haired android screamed.

"Shut up! At least I'm not obsessed with Choco Pies!" the whited haired one yelled.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not the one with whose uniform is several sizes too small."

"You have the tighter uniform!"

The younger glanced down at the uniform top. "Um, oh...I knew that?" The older one swung it's rifle in frustration. "Joo babouyah! You're just like that Police Girl-" "Seras." "Whatever! Ya, what are you stopping fo-AHH!"

"Onni!"

In case your wondering what is going on, the younger one had stopped cause they were near the houses and the older one had dumbly ran into a wall. Unfortunately, an artillery shell had also found it's mark.

_In the crazy house of hell..._

"Yes! Direct hit!"

"EH?! Izayoi, calm down! I know you hate the Reds just as much as I do, but-"

"SHUT UP! I must kill those bitches! One more round for you!" The cannon thundered once more and missed. She looked around for more 58mm shells of death. "Fuck! Out!"

What the-? Has the woman lost her mind?

Izayoi ripped Hoon's M2 from his hands, aimed at the other tan figure heading toward it's fallen comrade, and fired a shot into the chest. The figure stumbled, fell, scrambled to it's knees, obviously in great pain. It seemed to be calling for it's comrade. Then she heard it.

"Onni..."

Izayoi, just for a moment, felt remorse. She had killed that figure's sibling. They could've been like Moon-Seok and Inuyasha. They could've loved each other like any other siblings. 'No. This is war. The Red bastards killed Moon-Seok... Myeongsung... and I intend to avenge them.' She remembered seeing her own son's bloody face.

...and didn't care anymore.

"Shin'en!" The Japanese woman unleashed all 27 bullets of hell. "KILL, HATE, DESTROY!!!"

Wow. It's surprising what war can do to you.

* * *

_Back to the chaos of battle..._

"On...onni..."

The blue-haired android was collapsed on the dirt, broken and bleeding from the wounds in it's body. It couldn't stand the pain, wanted to curl up and give in. The droid glanced at a white cap in a nearby house. Shifted view from the innocent white to the bloody shredded cap on its sibling's body. Wanted to cry.

'Why? Why this damn civil war? Why Korean killing Korean? North or South, we're all the same. Same language, same culture, same emotions...same blood...'

Blood started to pool on the cold snow. The android brung a hand to it's face. Stared at it.

It was covered with thick, white blood.

'Weak. That's what I've been called all my life. Even though I passed every test with flying colours, I'm still weak. Onni was right...I'm a failure. But...'

_"Warning...no power remaining. Sh-shutting down all body functi-."_

A single tear fell from the android's face, leaving a sparkling trail in its wake. "I can still prove myself..."

_"Warning...unknown anomaly detected. Does not compute."_

The android grasped the ground and painfully lifted itself up. Miraculously, it got to it's feet and started to shuffle slowly forward, despite being shot about 30 times. It stumbled a few feet...before the actual pain set in.

A disgusting splat resounded from the android's body and hands instinctively grasped the belly; eyes instantaneously glazed over from pain. White blood leaked from the bowels and mouth, a horrendous gut shot. The synthetic gasped as unbelievable pain raped its frail body; tried to scream.

A heartbreaking moan was all that issued out from the android's mouth.

_"Minimal power remaining; shutting down all sensory functions and rerouting power to main reactor."_

Wait, that meant-

The entire world suddenly went dark.

* * *

A cripple yelped in pain. 

"Thanks for carrying Kazuma, Kirara!" a certain taijiya praised.

The neko slightly nodded in response.

"This sucks. First, he collapses on the ground and starts shaking for no reason. Second, he breaks his damned chest bone. And now, he breaks his leg. Can this get any worse?!"

"There's a town just up ahead, we can treat Kazuma's wounds at a healers."

"We have no time for a fucking med check-up! He can just heal on his own and-"

"Calm down Inuyasha! Do you want to attract any other demons while Kazuma's in this state?" Miroku reprimanded.

"I don't think any normal demons would be out at this time of the year."

"What makes you say that Shippou?" Kagome asked.

"It's cold, you know."

Everyone stopped, except for Inuyasha. It had been Kazuma's voice, only this time, there was nothing innocent or kind about it. His voice, though still feminine, was bitter now. Almost to the point of cruel logic, as if he took pleasure from suffering.

"Don't be so dumb, even demons have their limits. The weaker ones will freeze to death, normal ones will seek shelter, the strong will try their hardest to kill us. It is the dead of winter." Kazuma painfully sat up on Kirara, grunting as he did so. He crossed his arms defiantly and exhaled. "Besides...we can die as well."

Everyone was pretty much shocked at his transition from angelic child to cruel logic but he was right.

Eventually, he would be dead right.

* * *

It was afraid. 

Yes. Afraid. Like any other living being in the world, it too could feel scared.

Without it's advanced optics and sensors, the synthetic was utterly helpless. Lost in silent darkness, it felt overwhelming fear and woe. Even the android's full access to it's memories were offline. If it could talk, it would be screaming and begging for help. But alas, the speech module was shut down to save power.

'M...mm...on...on...ni. S-s-sa-ve...m-me.'

Well, at least it could still think.

Even though the android could not feel, see, or hear anything, it knew its arms had wrapped around its chest to fight against the cold or fearful nothingness it was imprisoned in. It began to panic once it realized the shooter out there was alive and could capture them, possibly killing them in gruesome ways.

'Jaebal, onni. I-I d-d-don't...wanna b-be...alo-'

Alone.

Without it's sibling, the android was alone. Was this was how true loneliness felt like? All the terrible fear and sadness inside you just because nobody is with you? Not even music made you feel better? This was what Korean Admiral Yi Soon Shin actually felt inside? This was loneliness? The android recalled a hurtful remark a scientist had said when the two siblings were still living at Yutani.

_"Koreans are always lonely. Especially the North Koreans."_

Yes, this was loneliness; sadness which was doomed to start from over 5000 years ago. This was Korea's history.

Nothing but tragedy.

The fake construct couldn't take anymore and started to cry. Endless tears ran down it's cheeks as its body began to shake uncontrollably. The synthetic dropped to its knees as more false blood and guts spilled out of the body. More of the thick liquid stained the snow, intermixed with the other android's blood a few feet away.

The words, SYSTEM FAILURE SHUTTING DOWN, appeared in the blackness.

"Saranghamnida...Myo..."

* * *

**Back to Japan...again.**

"There! We're at the damn town, now what?" an exasperated hanyou yelled.

"Thank you Kami-sama!" Kagome screamed to the heavens while kissing the ground.

"Yes! We can get out of the cold now!" a kitsune jumped with weary joy.

"I will go and see if there's any exorcism to be preformed."

A certain taijiya grabbed Miroku's ear. "No, you will help us get Kazuma to the nearest healer." She emphasized by pointing to a napping dog demon on a cute neko's back, both being watched by the townspeople. "Sango, I just wanted to go see if anybody needs a demon to exorcise." "Yeah? Then why does Inuyasha nor Kagome sense anything?" "Uh, better safe than never?" Sango just huffed at the Buddhist monk and dragged the poor man to Kirara. "Stay." Meanwhile, with the dog and cat...

"I told you Kagome. The people may welcome us, but they might as well kill the new guy on the spot."

Kagome stopped and stamped her foot in the snow, clearly frustrated. "And why is that Inuyasha?" The hanyou groaned. "Look at him! Wearing black? Hair and eyes identical to mine? One of those 'guns' in your era, and a weird sword to boot! He 'sticks out like a sore thumb' or whatever you use in your era!" "Oh like your one to talk, you have dog ears!" "At least I don't wear an insanely short skirt all the time!"

"Osuwari!"

Shippou sighed at the sight. "They all need to grow up, don't they Kirara?" The said neko growled in agreement. "Zzz...uhm, wha?" Kim lazily opened his right red colored eye to see the sight before him. "Hmm...what did I miss?"

"A demon? It talks?!" a random man yelled fearfully. "Kami-sama, it sounds like a woman too!" another added. "It must be disguising itself! Quick houshi-sama, kill it!"

Kazuma's eyes widened and he cringed. His heartrate increased by twofold and his mind geared into overdrive. Hands began to reach for the pistol on his leg...but he fell off Kirara as he lost balance. The Korean youkwe backed away in fear, bumped right into something; looked up.

It was the taijiya, Sango. "Are...y-you ga-gonna kill m-me too?" The demon slayer just smiled and winked at him. She walked right past Kazuma to confront the angry townspeople, some of them already had gotten their katanas ready.

"Lay down your weapons people. He's with us."

The men weren't convinced. "Taijiya, that demon could be tricking you to harbor it! Open your eyes and kill it!" Sango stood her ground. "He's injured and needs medical attention, where's the healer in your town?" "Why should we tell you? It's better to kill the dammed thing! It'll kill you in your sleep!" The slayer didn't budge an inch but was already beginning to lose patience with these men. "If he was bad, I would've killed him already. I haven't killed him and never will, Kazuma here intends no harm."

The men began to lower their weapons, murmuring amongst themselves. Then they all raised their weapons again. "That abomination has a fucking name?! What, it has an incestuous family too?" All the men chuckled at this snub remark. "Hey," one commented as he glanced over Sango to see Kazuma's face. The kae youkwe ducked behind Miroku as he let out a girlish meep. "It looks pretty cute, think I could rent it for the night?"

Sango snapped.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "I can't believe you people! You call yourselves men?! So what if Kazuma's a youkai? You just take one glance at him and wish him dead?! He's injured and you all have no compassion. What if it was you?! And," she pointed to the man who commented. "You sick bastard! Just because Kazuma sounds like a girl doesn't mean he's a damn rent boy! We all came here looking for a healer and you all just take it out on Kazuma! You men are all the real demons here!" It took all of Sango's trained discipline not to seriously hurt all the people living here. The acrimonious demon slayer promptly about-faced and stormed back to Inu-tachi. She exhaled, trying to focus on other things. Like beating the hell out of Miroku.

Yeah, that always worked.

"Inuyasha. We're leaving," a shocked Kagome ordered, without hesitation.

"Damn right we're leaving! We can look for the shards!" The inu hanyou rancorously crossed his arms.

"I can't believe you all say such nonsense. Your actions are unforgivable!" Miroku spat out.

Shippou and Kirara nodded in unison. Kim had just fallen asleep again, either from panic or Sango's words nobody would know. The ragtag group was about to walk out when-

"Wait! Wait!" a female voice yelled. A young woman in miko robes came running, pushing through the unruly crowd. The same man who "commented" on Kazuma caught her. "And where do you think your going wench?" He looked at the miko hungrily like a rapist. The woman narrowed her eyes and kneed him in the abdomen, crushing the unprotected organs like tin foil. "To help the people you just offended. Bastard," the miko hissed as the man collapsed, screaming at the top of his lungs. She maliciously glared at the others and kicked her victim once more in the chest to shut him up. The unnamed miko ran to the Inu-tachi, leaving the crowd alone to help the man who was probably dead or at least humilated by now.

"What a brave woman." a child whispered.

The crowd had no choice but to agree.

* * *

Smoke filled the air as Izayoi took a final drag on her cigarette. 

"A-aniyoh, Izzi. I thought you didn't smoke," a kae youkwe in a white military uniform fidgeted.

"I don't Hoon-Yeong," was the simple reply. "Oh..."

The Japanese woman flicked the butt at the wall but it (get it?) rebounded and hit her in the nose. "Oww..." she lazily said.

A small hand tugged at the woman's kimono sleeve, she sighed. "Ne, ahdul?"

"Okka. Why did you save those people? And what happened to them? They look hurt. Will they be okay?" The child pointed to a dark room. "They'll be fine. And I saved them because Yideungbyung Lee here shot them."

"M-mwo?! Izayoi-nim! Naeu-"

Izayoi silenced the demon Private by glancing his way and winking. He understood and silenced himself.

"What about hyeong-nim?" the innocent child asked.

Izayoi didn't say a word.

_Warning! Hallucination sequence!_

Izayoi ran in the heavy snow, following a dim light. She had to protect him; she had to get to Kim Moon-Seok in time. Already, Izayoi could hear screams of absolute agony...

Before she knew it, the woman was in a dim-lit room, deathly silent; the screaming had stopped. She unslung her K2 and unleashed a wild burst that made her ears ring. The only things she heard was her insane heartbeat, rapid breathing, and the clink of brass casings hitting the floor. Then she saw it. A vivid trail of disgusting white fluid leading to the dark side of the huge room. Out of prue fear of being raped herself, she unloaded the rest of the rifle into the darkness. Nothing. She reloaded her Daewoo K2 and switched to burst mode, every movement echoing in the emptiness. Izayoi called for her son-in-law. "Moon-Seokah!!"

She called for him several more times but to no avail. Too bad the woman hadn't realized she walked a bit to fall into a pool. A pool full of semen. Absolutely horrorified at this, Izayoi scrambled away from the nastiness only to bump into something. She whipped around, ready to blow their brains out! Or someone.

Her eyes widened. "Moon...S-seokah?!"

"He-AH! Mmm...ahnyeong, Iz-Izayoi-nim."

Immediately, she knew something was wrong. Her stepson had a heavy blush on his cheeks, he was moaning every second...and he was naked. "Moon-Seokah!" The Japanese female grasped the Korean boy by his shoulders. "What happened here? Why are you here?! Please answer me, Kim!" The aforementioned youkwe didn't respond and his moans seemed to intensify, blood red eyes dulling to a dark pink. Izayoi dropped her K2 and tightly embraced Kim, forgetting all about the evil.

"Moon-Seok, please. We have to-" The Japanese woman faltered as she spied something dripping from behind.

Something that smelt salty and appeared sticky, viscious, and white...

"Okka, kenchansumnida?"

Izayoi blinked. She could've sworn she saw her step son a moment ago; moaning...blushing...something drip-

The final image threatened to heave the contents of Izayoi's stomach as finally realized what she imagined. Izayoi's vision swam in and out as she tried to focus on something else instead. Her belly tightened and Izayoi felt it twist and bend in ways she thought wasn't humanly possible.

"Okka-san. You don't look so good. Are you in labor?"

Now where the _hell_ did her son learn- her stomach seemed to pancake as her body overloaded.

Maybe she shouldn't have smoked that cigarette pack so quick.

* * *

"Who are you and what do you what?!" a seriously pissed off hanyou spat. 

The miko who had chased after the Inu-tachi was panting and out of breath. Which made sense since it was absolute zero out, with snow falling all around them. Currently, the group had moved quite a bit from the town so that the villagers wouldn't hunt down and kill. The unnamed miko looked up and peeked at a sleeping dog demon on a neko's back. The woman stamped her foot and crossed her arms disapprovingly.

"First, I'm the village healer. Second, wake that demon up! Even though he's strong by human standards, he's weak by demon standards and will freeze to death if you don't."

Kagome just nodded and gently nudged a snoozing Kim. He didn't budge. "Wake up, Kazuma." Nothing. The schoolgirl shook Kazuma again and the young man slid off Kirara's back. Kazuma's hands went near his face and his fingers curled as if he was holding a favorite toy. He moaned a little and muttered something.

"Arrggh. If you can't wake him Kagome, I will." Inuyasha said.

Our favorite inuhanyou crouched down and roughly shook the other kaeyoukwe. No stirring so Inuyasha slapped him. Yet nothing. "Arrgh. Forget this." Other attempts by Miroku and Sango got the same result, nothing. This went on for a while before...

The miko pushed the others aside. "My God, you don't know how to wake a demon?!" The woman sighed, sat right next to the sleeping demon, and said...

"Let's eat."

Kim's ears instantly perked up and his eyes opened. Instead of his "normal" haunting ghost look, his eyes were suddenly vibrant and full of life. Everyone (except the miko) sucked in a breath at this, surprised at how innocent the eyes looked.

"Food?" he asked, innocent and childlike.

The woman glanced back at the stunned Inu-gang, trying her hardest to look badass. It failed miserablely due to the blush on her cheeks. 'Meh...forget this.' The miko stood up and looked at Kazuma straight in his dual-coloured eyes. Gold-red to brown. The dog demon smiled, expectantly waiting for an answer.

It's too bad he was gonna hate it.

"There's no food, young demon." The miko sighed. "I lied." Kazuma's face fell and his eyes fogged over again. Tears were welling from his eyes again and the miko knew she would have to talk fast to remedy the situation. "Uh...I mean...there will be food soon?"

The poor expression didn't give. He still had that haunted look on his face. Kazuma stared at the miko as if she were his mother. "A-are you s..sure?" The woman was unsure at this point, having never seen a demon acting so...human. Usually the demons she encountered either tried to kill her or rape her. Too bad they all died horrible, agonizingly slow, insane deaths. This one... he was... was different.

"Um..." She decided to shoot for it, hoping it was the right response. "Yes?"

The answer was right. However, Kazuma's response was rather...odd. At least for the others, anyway. The young youkwe practically leapt onto her chest, like some cliche scene in a romantic anime game. Combine that with the miko's ample, er...assets and you've got a handful of blushing people in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh Kami-sama! The demon's trying to force itself on Kimiko! Get them!!!"

Not to metion the insane people had come back.

* * *

'Shibbal!' Hoon thought. 

Yideungbyung Lee Hoon-Yeong stared at the scene before him. Izayoi Watanabe had thrown up for no reason at all, Kim Moon-Jin was crying for his mother, and now, he had two POWs in the house of insanity.

Man, could this get any worse?

"Ya kae seikya!"

Lee's brown eyes widened in fear and shock. That voice definitely was not Izayoi's. This new voice had a rough quality to it and sounded tired, as if it was an officer. A good one but sick of fighting.

Oh yeah...and the voice was feminine too.

"Oh shi-" Lee whipped around-

Only to meet an angel.

She, rather tall for a Northern and extremely beautiful as well, with ankle-length white hair (accompanied with a temper to match it), stood with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot. Most of her snowy hair were covering the eyes, creating a horror movie look. The brown uniform the angel wore had been torn apart from a blast of some sort, revealing most of her bloodied skin. Her weapon, if you could call it that, was reduced to nothing but a splinter of burnt wood impaled in her side and a still sizzling metal bolt fused to the red star on her cap. The angel seemed to notice Hoon's stare and slipped back into the shadows.

"A-are...you blushing?"

Hoon was completely caught off guard at this question. He attempted to look threatening to this angel since she was wearing the enemy uniform but failed miserably in part of his evident cherry blush. "A-ani...!" he scowled. "Bullshitu!" the angel laughed in Konglish.

Hoon-Yeong blushed deeper at the laugh, hearing as it had a rather light-hearted tone to it.

"You Southerners are a strange bunch, you know that?" the girl teased. "Lusting after a soulless object like me!"

If Hoon was ever truly baffled in his life, this was it. Either this girl was insane or some kind demon from hell in disguise. The soldier girl laughed again, although it was more of a giggle this time. Another figure stepped out of the shadows behind her, hands to the chest. Although it wasn't clear, Hoon could make out the shape of a rifle and his own was covered in Izayoi's vomit, far beyond reach. Crap.

"Onni."

Hoon-Yeong's face faulted in shock. There was absolutely no flipping way that-

"Ai mwo?"

A white-fluid covered hand held a small package. The other's expression seemed to tighten up in anger or possibly just sibling annoyance, then softened as the hand dropped the package. She exhaled a weary sigh and picked up the dropped package of sw33t goodness. "Don't lose it." The other hand reached for the pack and stopped as it hovered over the white-haired girl's hand. "Koumahwouhyoh onni." Two hands met and the former acknowledged by a simple nod. She then turned back to the confused demon. Smiled.

Wait. Did she just smile?

"Miahn. My sister's pretty childish when it comes to sweets. But she's very sweet and mild-mannered once you get to know her." The latter half-stepped out of the darkness, revealing a hint of blue hair, eating...the sugarloadedchocolatecoveredmarshmallowfilledhypernessinducing treat only known as...

Choco Pie.

"Relly, donth lithin tuo er. Id alvay meus thins upu."

The white-haired chuckled. She ruffled her sibling's hair, deliberately slithering underneath the tan cap. That's when Hoon saw an opening; he drove for his vomit-covered carbine, surprising the two women. The officer just as fast drew her sidearm, the Luger-like shape and faded Japanese characters making it distinct, a Nambu pistol. Hoon's draw was faster, in less than 2 seconds he had caught his weapon and leveled at the white-haired one's head.

"Koumahsah!"

She froze, knowing that in her injured state she could barely support herself, much less protect her other half from harm. The female officer had either of two options: Surrender and attempt to plead with the "dog from the South" or shoot and have everybody die. Everything seemed run to a standstill as Hoon waited for a response. She fully raised her head, moving her cascaded bangs out of her face, and spoke calmly. "Your single, right?" Hoon was completely taken aback by this simple question from a "Red bastard", especially one who held a high rank. He wasn't sure how to respond so he decided to fall back to one he had used around the cute schoolgirls he hung out with. "Uhm...yeh?"

That was all she needed. The girl sighed and took her fingers off her pistol, letting it drop to the ground. Her jackboot kicked it away, raised her hands up in surrender. Hoon just gazed at the North Korean officer in shock, not believing the sight before him. The young demon's hands slowly dropped his M2 Carbine.

"I'm tired and just want to sleep," the officer said as she opened her eyes.

Her eyes. Blood red.

'Just like Moon-Seokah's...' Lee solemnly thought.

Her irises seemed to rotate as she stepped into the light, it was too mechanized. Like...like a robot. What Yideungbyung Lee Hoon-Yeong saw next almost made him faint with joy. Almost. The officer was exactly as the young demon had envisioned. She had white hair, red eyes, and ample breasts. Only there were two things wrong. That pretty much screamed, "You...you're...one of the Yutani Arusia models?!"

Dead silence.

"M-mwo...? E...Mousoon sohwriyah?" the officer asked, obviously confused. The Korean Private pointed accusingly at the officer and screamed, "I used to have your exact model!" The young Korean demon started to rant on, describing various stuff he had done with his own android, making the female officer wish she had her gun, until...

"Johyongi hae!" Everything went silent. Even the crickets outside froze as the officer and demon wondered where the booming voice came from. They glanced at each other, nodded...and began the search! Both soldiers ransacked...from the kitchen, to the living room, the porch...Moon-Jinah's room...pretty much everywhere. "Found anything yet?" "Nope." They overturned tables and opened cans. When everything else failed they began to search each other; stripping weapon and uniform off. Just to find that arcane voice.

"...oh...uhm...onni, why are you getting naked?"

Naked? What...oh teh noez!

Both Lee Hoon-Yeong and the female NK officer immediately stopped what they were doing. They both were half-naked, the male dog demon with his pants off and blouse discarded, revealing anime boxers and a white tank top. The female Communist officer had her tunic, cap, and bra stripped off, breeches unbuttoned halfway, lightish red panties teasing her... well, you know. The two opposing "not-so-human-but-with-human-appearance" sides met eye contact before violently pushing off each other, Hoon shrieking like a schoolgirl and the officer attempting to look defiant in disgust. Both pretty much failed due to a nine-thousand percent increase of blood flowing to their cheeks.

A giggle was heard. It was soft and delicate at first, but soon burst to wild amusement. While the mysterious voice kept laughing all the way, both soldiers decided it would be best to get their clothing back. Unfortunately for them, somebody else stepped out of the room of doom, effectively stopping any efforts of decency.

Another girl soldier was standing a few feet in front of the two embarrassed Koreans, laughing as if on crack. When the officer saw the person, she yelped, berating the peeper for spying. The latter didn't care... too busy laughing. After the lighthearted moment, the hysteric person quieted down, ending both North's and South's eternal shame. The female officer pulled up her breeches and confronted the other, still blushing mad.

"This never happened, understand?" The latter girl chuckled. "Okay...onni...heh,heh."

Yideungbyung Lee Hoon-Yeong just stared at the two girls (after getting some decency of course). The 18 year old dog demon was so confused, he could only say, "What the hell is going on here?!"

The two girl soldiers turned to face the puzzled South Korean. The officer, as before, sighed in annoyance. The one in the khaki uniform, however, smiled shyly. "Ah...jeosonghamnida. I just had too much fun watching you guys search each other." This earned her shocked expressions of doom. The girl looked down at her feet again, blushing as she kicked a loose pebble.

"It's pretty ironic, don't you think?" she lamented as the two others glanced her way questioningly. "I mean...we're a divided people, like how the Germans used to be, and hate each other. But..." A peach coloured wire wrapped around her finger and the girl fidgeted with it. "We're the same..." Her expression softened and almost had a sense of despair in it. "It...i-it just made me sad how you two searched each other like that...as if you didn't care...would do anything just to get what you want." Crystal clear water dripped to the floor. She lifted her head as she cried, unveiling metal earblades and two peach-colored wires from the base of her neck.

"Onni...ohpa. Waeyoh?"

The room stood still.

* * *

AN: Aaaannnnddd...CUT! Happy Valentines everyone! From your lovely Korean author, Kim. 

Extras? Coming right up, my loyal comrades! Remember to click the little button that says "Review".

Korean Terms

"Ne, ahdul?": This means, "Yes, son?"

"Okka, kenchansumnida?": "Okka" is Japanese for mommy, "Kenchansumnida" is the formal way of "Are you okay?"

"Saranghamnida...Myo...": This means "I love you" in a respectful sense. "Myo" means "grave" but it can also mean "cat" in Chinese too! Nyah!

"Koumahwouhyoh.": Means "Thank you." "Thank you" can be said many ways in Korean. Ex: Koumahsupmnida, Kamsahamnida, etc.

"Koumasah!": This is more like a command when you're angry. It means, "Don't move!"

"Shibbal": A curse word in Korean, this is equal to USA's F-word. Don't use it.

"Ya kae seikya": This is one of the absolute worst things you can insult somebody in Korean. I'm not gonna tell you what it means. Let's just say...it is ironic to the dog demons.

"M-mwo...? E...Mousoon sowriyah?": This roughly translates to, "W-what? Uh...What are you saying?"

"Jaebal": Use this when you are begging for somebody or in absolute danger (or if you're just trying to act cute). This means, "Please?"

"Johyongi hae!": Translates to "Be quiet!" A stronger version, equel to telling somebody to "shut up", is used, but I'm too flippin' lazy to romanize it.

"Onni...ohpa": Finally! The word you reviewers (well, at least the non-Korean ones :P) have been waiting for! "Onni" translates to... elder sister. Yep, you all heard me correctly. Sister. Use only if you are female and have a elder sister. "Ohpa" means "Elder brother", again if you are a girl, use "ohpa" if you have a elder brother. If you have a Korean girl/boyfriend, use "nunah" and "opha" respectively, Koreans like to call their lovers by this.

Now on to the next extras!

Randomness of Story

"House of Hell": The so-called Hell House is named so because of the vast amount of supplies and weapons hidden in an underground wine cellar. Izayoi had somehow summoned an artillery cannon and used it to blow away our favorite communist duo.

"Daewoo K2": The real, actual service assault rifle of the ROK Armed Forces. This rifle looks very handsome in my opinion and uses an AK style action, making it more reliable than the crappy US M16s and M4s. Accurate but a little weak because of the bullet used (standard US "5.56mm"). Can accept NATO STANAG magazines.

"Nambu pistol": The sidearm my lovely NK officer carries, this pistol was adopted by the Imperial Japanese Armed Forces in 1925. Apparently a Colonel "Nambu" designed this because of his superiors orders. It's too bad this pistol was poorly designed, as many officers died due to the magazine-retaining spring and useless safety. During 6.25, many North Korean and Chinese officers used and hated this pistol. Another one of my OCs uses this pistol, but the caliber is 7.62mm Soviet round and was presented as a gift to her. She loves it.

Arisaka Type 99: This a very powerful bolt-action rifle with a wicked long bayonet (20 inches of cold steel). An intresting fact is that the Type 38 rifle could actually be converted to the .30-06 Springfield bullet (done by the US Army to supply the ROK Army in 6.25). Looks very cool in my opinion but the sights are horrible. Used in WW2 by the Japanese Army and in the Korean War by both Communist and ROK forces. In the story, one of the androids uses a particular T99 made by the obsolete Jinsen Arsenal when Korea was assimilated by Japan.

"Janggun-nim Yi Soon Shin": The GREATEST man that has EVER lived! The true hero of Korea! The immortal man who absolutely destroyed the Japanese invaders during the Imjin Junjaeng! My hero! F--- YEAH!

"Yideungbyung Lee Hoon-Yeong": A young kae youkwe (dog demon) in the ROK Army, he is a good friend of the Kim family. He was drafted into the Army at 18 years. Because of this, when the scumbag Mercs invaded Seoul, he hitched a ride with a fellow Sergeant of his and drove off to Busan. But his car came under fire and his Sergeant was killed. And Lee ran away to find Izayoi and Moon-Jin. End of story. He's rather perverted (as you saw in the end) but respects womens' privacy. Lee was a somewhat lonely man in his past and usually hung out with his female classmates more often than the boys. He also had a Yutani manufactered Arusia android (straight from Japan!) to practice his dating skillz on. Pretty good at it too! Anyways, Hoon's appearance is that of a normal Asian male; black hair and brown eyes. He likes anime, manhwa chek (Korean comics books), and the MMO rhythmn game, DJMAX. His rank is equal to that of a US Private.

"Weyland-Yuntani Arusia Androids": Our two favorite Red soljahzz! Not much about this guys, except they are female and based off of a relatively new model android (the one Hoon had) made by the Japanese sector of Weyland-Yuntani. I originally planned to give their names in this chapter but I ran outta time. Besides, I think this way is better. You will find out more about them in the next chapter. Hopefully. LOLZ!


	5. Fight

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Ownage I do not. Koreans own only I. (Yoda talk!)

**Notes**: Hmm...nope. None. That's a first.

* * *

Heaven...

"Talking..."

'_Thoughts..._'

_-crappy SFX-_

_Location change or sumthing else_

...and Earth

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter of the Forte Escape**

**Somewhere in Japan  
With Inu-tachi  
December...oh you get the point.**

-_Thunk_!-

"Ow," moaned Kazuma as he took an arrow in the chest and kissed the snow.

A badass _woosh_ was heard as Inuyasha, the badass hanyou, drew his Tessaiga of ultimate badassness and held it in his badass "bring-it" style. Miroku prepared his sutras, while Sango whipped out her revamped Hiraikotsu. Apparently, the people weren't being too nice to Kazuma and Inu-tachi was going to return the favor...if the people insisted of course. Meanwhile, Kagome had run over to Kazuma and the miko. The schoolgirl feared the worst.

"Kazuma! Are you okay?"

The demon's body seemed to magically stir in response to her plea. A pair of hands shattered that hope as the miko roughly pushed Kazuma off her body. The woman brushed the snow off her uniform and stared at the fight to be as she blinked. "He'll be fine, if that's what you are wondering." Kagome was shocked at her comment. '_Is this woman crazy?! Kazuma's hurt and she doesn't think twice about him?_' The miko then walked over to Kazuma and dragged his limp body to a rock. She crouched down and began to rifle through his clothing without a word. Kagome nearly facefaulted and ran to the miko. "What are doing?!"

"Is this the demon I know?" the miko asked cryptically. Kagome was completely stumped by this bland statement. "Wha-what are you talking about?! You don't know Kazuma!" The woman ignored Kagome, instead choosing to loosen the demon's clothing. Blood was beginning seep into the cloth, the snow. The arrow had penetrated deeply, possibly ravaging his lung. Her hand lifted one eyelid open, the pupils were dilated and his iris was almost pink. '_Shit..._' the miko thought. '_I'm gonna hafta treat him later. The crowd might be causing him to go into shock._' She eyed the sword Kazuma had...

Anyways, with Inuyasha and company, they were having a jolly time convincing the unruly crowd to go home. At least, in one piece. Or pieces...whatever they wanted.

"I'm telling you, he only hugged her!"

"And we're telling you, step aside!"

So far, the battle was favoring the common people.

Inuyasha tightened his weapon grip. "I don't know him and he may be from the future or whatever, but I know Kazuma's not a rapist! If you insist..." Inuyasha brandished his badass weapon. "Then BRING I-!" The poor hanyou was silenced as Miroku clasped a hand over his big mouth. "Sorry, our friend here tends to say stuff without thinking. What he really meant was if you could leave Kazuma alone." The crowd stiffened, as if-

"What? Is there a demon behind me?" Miroku blinked.

There was the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

* * *

**Somewhere in Korea  
In a partially destroyed house  
Yep...still winter time.**

"Whacha doin'?" the child asked.

A feminine giggle. "Oh nothing. Just being a commie." The child pursed his lips as he pouted. "Okaa-san told me commies are bad and they kill for fun. Why aren't you killing?" Another giggle. "Well child, it's because-"

A crash reverberated in the room next to them, the cry of a male begging for mercy and a female cursing. Sighing could be heard. "Miahnneh, I have to check on my sister. Wait here." "Okay! Come back soon!" A nod and a smile. Footsteps came exceedingly close to the door until a hand opened it to find two Asians, one female and another male, trying to kill each other.

"Mwouhaeyoh?!"

Two people immediately stopped fighting on the ground, one in white and the other in brown. They pointed to each other accusingly as they scrambled to their feet, screeching, "She/he started it!" The former sighed, head down in defeat. "I don't care who started it," the female said. "Just walk away."

That was that as the man and woman both huffed and walked away from each other. The man went to a makeshift cot, glancing worriedly at a kimono-clad woman before staring at his assailant with a scowl. Whereas the woman marched to the girl's side, sticking close as if they were siblings. There was silence in the house for a moment before the young girl blinked as if realizing something, clapping her hands, thus getting everyone's attention.

"Hey!" she said, "Why don't we introduce ourselves? I mean, we've only known each other for a few hours and also, we're all in no condition to fight! We could get to know each other better! See how we're alike and all...like in Gongdong Gyeongbi Guyeok!" The girl beamed hopefully, despite her heavy fatigue.

The other two glanced her way quizzically, distrusting. The girl took a step back, hand to her heart, obviously downcast. "I just...t-thought it would be a good idea." She gave a small bow and was about to apologize; a hand was felt on her shoulder. "Onni?" The older female gave her more cheerful counterpart the smile of ultimate badness. "Sounds good, Hakeub. Why not?" The younger's facial expression returned to it's happier glory as she gave the elder a childish hug, thanking her a million times over. She gave a small laugh.

"Don't mention it."

The girl looked at the man in white, smiling at him contently. Unbeknownst to them, they both blushed at the exact same time.

"You first...uh..."

She faltered as stopping in agitation in not knowing the man's name, began to fidget. The male exhaled as he tossed away his cotton cap, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm-"

* * *

The unruly crowd reeled back, shocked at swordpoint. But it wasn't Inuyasha who had drawn his weapon, it was...

"Go home!" a female voice demanded.

One of the men spoke up, completely stumped. "B-but...Ki-" The woman made a jabbing motion with her sword, warning them. "I'm telling you, go home. This does not concern you people." The others in the crowd murmured amongst themselves, contemplating whether to return home or kill the "demon". "We don't know if you'll kill it or not." The miko's face remained impassive as she kept her sword trained on the humans. Then, without warning, she jumped over to the fallen demon who had an arrow sticking out of his chest.

And plunged the sword into his gut, shocking both Inuyasha's motley crew and the villagers. But the youkai was the most shocked, in absolute pain too. His eyes shot wide open and he gasped in pain, struggling to pull the sword blade out of his intestinal tract, succeeding in only cutting his hands as the merciless miko shoved the weapon in deeper, uttering curses as she did so. As for the rest...they were too stunned to do anything.

The miko leaned in further to the dying demon, taunting him. "So...how does it feel? Pain? Total humiliation, isn't it youkwe?" The demon stared weakly into his killer's eyes, he moaned, biting his lip as he felt his intestines begin to pulsate from pain. Vision flashed to black and reality, his hearing was fading. The female got a bit miffed, she twisted her weapon to prove her point. The youkwe instantaneously received a burst of adrenaline and with it, fresh pain. He whimpered as the miko leaned in as far as she could, perhaps to taunt him one last time. The demon could not help but stare into her brown eyes...

And break down, crying his eyes out. Thick tears ran out in heavy sobs as he mumbled incoherently, possibly to end his life. "Just kill me...please..." The miko paused, surprised that a demon could act so human. She turned to his ear, breathing last words. The youkai nodded, understanding, and rested his head on the snow, as if resigned to his untimely fate. Soon, his body tensed up and relaxed shortly, the obvious sign he was dead. She then pulled the sword out of his gut, leaving life red on lifeless white.

"You happy, Hidek-san?" her tone laced with sarcastic bitterness.

The lead man smirked, the expression in his eyes showing his true colours. He drawled with his sword lanyard before droning, "Of course Kimiko. If you could kill the hanyou and his human traitors too, it will be greatly appreciated."

Kagome Higurashi snapped to, recognizing the situation. It seemed their enemies weren't always demons... She peeked back at Kim's body before turning her gaze to the crowd. "What?!" the schoolgirl screeched. "Why us?!" The man grinned and began to laugh. His laughing got so intense, Inuyasha's Tessaiga grip rattled. 'I swear, I'll kill this bastard...I'll kill him for, dammit!' Inuyasha and the remainder of his motley crew tensed on edge, prepared for any backlash.

"It's because our village never lets anybody who has contacted demons live! Our record is over 9000!" The man began his manic laugh again, laughing because he thought all the killings were a good thing. "Even if they were innocent, oh well! Accidents happen! They all fucking got what they deserved! Demon lovers..."

Kimiko was aghast. She had been capturing other people out of protection of the village, turning them in for supposed interview, when in reality, the head chief had somehow organized a secret police force and executed over nine-thousand innocents. Nine. Frakking. Thousand.

She had enough.

The woman waited until Hidek had stopped laughing. Calmly walked over to the crowd before facing Inuyasha's crew. The inu hanyou ground his teeth per usual and cursed. "You bitch! I knew you would betray us in a second!" He hefted his weapon, the Tessaiga of ultimate badassness! Everyone else got on Inu's flanks and rear, defending him just in case. "Hope ya'll said prayers! Cause you about to-"

"D-don't..." a weak voice murmured. Everyone froze.

Perfect.

Kimiko snatched the opportune moment to jab Hidek's neck pressure point, hijack his sword, and press it against his throat.

* * *

"Kyoul-ah!"

The young teen girl whipped her head around as a rainbow-coloured blur came barreling into the young girl. Yelped as she fell toward the floor, laughing and playing. Two blurs of energy rolled around the floor before bumping against the wall, lying next to each other and not giving a care in the world. The rainbow hanbok clad kid chuckled cutely before turning to look to Kyoul. "Nunah, what took you so long?"

The young girl let out an equally cute laugh before casting a glance at silver hair. "I had to stop a fight." The girl paused. "A stupid fight." The kid blinked, "Oh, was it bad? Who fought?" "Jin-ah. All fights are bad, no matter how cool they show in movies and games, somebody's going to get hurt. Maybe even killed." The girl twisted so she was lying on her belly. "And-"

A girlish scream. "That's onni." Followed by an even girlier scream. The kid giggled. "Huyeong." The two got back on their feet and dusted themselves off as both walked into the room next them. Neither could hold back a blush as the two youngers found the elders in an awkward position once more. This time, with the female on top and the male on bottom, both wearing nothing but nightgowns.

"Dammit Hoon!" the female cursed. "Why did you tackle me for?" The guy named Hoon groaned in pain. "I didn't tackle, you bumped into me Communist!" A noise that would be best described as a slap. "AGH!" "Don't deny it mister and I am not a Red, you reactionary!" "Mwoyah?! Reactionary? Chuh, typical Red propaganda!" The two people began to fight again, wringing necks and collars in the moonlit darkness.

The lights flashed on.

And thus, two pairs of eyes were blinded with more screaming. "What? You two fighting again?!" Dead silence. Then two slow nods from both fighters. The girl separated them once more by pointing to their respective sides. Again. "Walk... and no buts this time or ever!" Groans. Once the female was by her side and the male was on the other, the younger female (and kid) began to walk away, leaving the two others standing dumbly.

"Wait!" the male said. "Where are you going?"

"Sleep." the female replied. "It's too dark to stay up and I want explanations tomorrow, opha." A tug on her sleeve. "He, he. I guess Moon-Jinah here wants sleep too!" The kid named Moon-Jin cutely mewled. "Aahung! Kyoul Myo-Yeong? I wanna slee...zzz." The younger female who was Myo-Yeong caught the kid before he fell over, snoozing in her arms. Without another word, she walked away. "Think about it onni...opha."

"Uh..." the male turned toward his female counterpart. He fidgeted a bit before barely whispering. "Sorry Re-, uh, Myo-Rin?" The female huffed. She glared toward the poor man before coldly replying, "I'm not talking, Hoon. Have a good night." The cold woman left the poor man to wallow in his lonesomes, stuck in the hallway in despair. '_Shit...what did I do wrong?_' Hoon thought. He began to think over the incident again until he started to cry, tears dripping from his eyes. His old school innocence returning once more, Hoon just thought about them over and over again. Until he spotted a figure coming towards him. '_An angel?_' he thought. It glided toward the distressed man and Hoon felt arms wrap around him. '_Heh, I must be dreaming..._'

Eventually, the young man fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

He was alive.

Kim didn't know how, but he was still breathing. Until he heard a sound that resembled a slap and stinging pain on his cheek moments later. What the- "Get up! Get up! Kimiko's about to kill somebody!" Shippou. Kimiko...who was that again? Ah yes, th- wait. About to kill? "Now get up, Kazuma!"

Uh oh.

Kazuma's vision blurred a bit, then everything came into focus. He expected to see that nice miko standing over a pwnt demon, a badass look on her face like in all those American action movies. What he got was worse. Instead of his vision, the miko was holding a man hostage, a sword just millimeters from his throat. Despite Kazuma hating the Japanese with a passion, they were still human, and with all the anti-war movies he had seen, Kazuma was a caring soul.

"D-don't!"

Everybody stopped at that moment. Stood at a standstill for moments. Then... "That bastard's still alive!" the man held by Kimiko warned. "Ge-MFH!" Kazuma cursed his luck as three men broke off from the rowdy crowd to confront him. Inuyasha and company couldn't do anything either, they didn't want to hurt Kazuma by accident.

'_Guess I'm on my own..._' he thought.

The poor demon hissed from the pain in his intestines as he struggled to stand, but didn't let any pained expression show. Kazuma knew that, in a fight, the first one to show weakness loses. After all, he used to be a proud member of one of the many organized fight gangs at school. It's too bad he lost most fights. Kazuma chuckled as he remembered the numerous times he got sent to the nurse. She was pretty too.

"Heh, we're gonna cut you up bitch!" one of the men said as his words brought the youkwe back to reality.

Wordlessly, the demon got into his fighting stance. A simple one really, his feet and arms were out left right and apart at least 2 feet. The classic defensive Tae Kwon Do stance, unlike the offensive karate. "That karate, demon? Or just some dance?!" Kim smirked. "Ani. C'est Tae Kwon Do, bitch!" the demon murmured lowly so only non-humans could hear it. The youkwe then hid his eyes from view, closing them to reflect. He exhaled once in the winter atmosphere, a white puff visible in the chilly air and a pink blush on his cheeks.

"What?" another man taunted. "You're a girlish freak? Funny." The final man brought up his blade and licked it sadistically. "I can't wait 'til I find yer mother and rip her apart from the inside out."

The last remark ticked a timer. He opened his now fully red eyes, the golden contact being washed over by cold hatred, a scowl on his face. The youkwe snorted once and hand-gestured to "bring it". The three men arrogantly rushed their demon friend, not knowing how violent some people can go.

Kazuma ducked as his first target tried a swing, countered with a punch to the gut and a shoulder ram with all his strength, sending the man staggering. The youkwe twisted as a punch was sent to his face from another, he simply grabbed the arm and sent a palm to the joint, sending fresh pain and cracking an elbow. The demon kicked the offending man against a rock, ignoring the others about to ambush him. The two other men ran in to help their comrade, but the demon had him grounded, each trying to gain leverage. Kazuma knew his enemy was inexperienced at melee fights, he could tell by his eyes. Didn't know what to do. The demon took advantage by crossing his free arm against his throat and pressed down with all his weight, cutting off air...and hopefully crushing the windpipe. Kazuma gave a knee in the ribs just to make sure and heard a sickening crunch.

Oh well, can't escape without a few broken bones, can you?

Kim felt a sudden pain by his side, looked down to find a knife imbedded in his side. Eyes twitched in rage as he stared at the second man, subconsciously baring fangs and promising death. He retreated back to the crowd. Hands pulled out the knife and threw it, catching the final man by the kimono sleeve and stopping his tracks.

"You sunvabitch! I paid all my family allowance for this! You're dead!"

Kazuma rolled away just in time not to get killed by a sword swing aimed at his chest. But the second nearly did. Blood tainted air as pure steel sliced through the demon's right shoulder, just an inch from his artery. He cried out in pain, having never received a sword cut before. It hurt so bad, his adrenaline plummeted, the pain in his major joint barely keeping him awake. Vision blacked in and out as Kazuma saw the man licking his blade clean. Of his blood. Eww.

"You know what? I'll skip your mother and rape you instead! That way, you dishonour her and have to commit seppuku!" He laughed once again, in that masochist way Kim hated the most of Japanese. Kim went catatonic at this, the recent events that had happened to fuck him both ways. His mind forced replays of his rape, each one more twisted and worse than the last. Finally, he envisioned one that snapped him. His mother being raped by every single thing a sick mind could cook up at once-

Kim regained his sight back again, his torment at end. He half-expected himself to be blinded with rage, tearing through human flesh...but instead, he felt rather...calm. The searing pain in his shoulder was gone, replaced by a soothing wind-like feel in his heart. It seemed to ask a favor of the wind. '_What would you have me to do?_'

_Trust..._

And Kim Moon-Seok did.

Kagome knew something was wrong with Kazuma when that last man made a remark about his mother. She knew it by the way his eyes looked, a blood red...desire to hurt...to avenge...to kill. When he got hurt, she cried out for him, being physically held back by Sango to prevent her from interfering when the man belittled her demon friend even further, causing him to seemingly give up. His eyes fogged over again and the schoolgirl sensed his desire to live plummet to nothing...only to be replaced with a deep coldness. She saw the man go in for the killing strike, a beheading. Kagome buried her face in Sango's chest as she waited for the inevitable end.

Only it never came.

"What the fuck?! How did-?" The man screamed in pain as his own blood started to spill. Kagome looked back to find Kazuma gripping the sword blade just inches from his neck and his free arm pushing a knife into the man's ribcage. Kazuma wrenched the sword away violently, dislocating his foe's wrist. He stood up as his opponent stumbled backwards onto the rockside, his youthful face completely devoid of emotion as he walked the little knife deeper into the chest. Blood spurted, splattering the snow and Kazuma's face. The man's expression showed absolute fear as soon as he saw the blood, begging for his life pathetically. Kazuma smiled, the expression giving him a sadistic streak.

"What's wrong? You gonna kill me with your own blood?" she heard him whisper.

The youkwe then punched the man out full force, possibly breaking the neck. His eyes stared back at Kagome lifelessly as Kim drew the knife out and tossed it away. The erratic youkwe stood staring at the man for a few more seconds before Kim drew his foot back to kick him...but relaxed. His shoulders drooped as he exhaled a long breath, before walking back to Inuyasha and company. He turned his bloodstained head to stare at the nice miko's eyes, a tired frown gracing his normally sad face. The burly man in her grasp struggled a bit but failed to break free as the sword was now pressed against his throat.

"I feel nothing mother. No sense of victory. No thrill. No...nothing, mother. Why?"

Kimiko was stunned. A demon calling her mother. Heh, now that was something. '_Poor guy must be in a trance._' she thought. Best to play along, they said. "Sweety..." Kimiko said politely said while holding her former friend captive. The youkwe smiled, almost to the point of absolute cuteness. "Yes?" "Mother's a bit tired and right now, she's 'talking' to a friend here..." The miko tapped the sword blade on Hidek's neck, earning muffled screams of fear. "So...can you go back to your friends and ask them? Sorry to disappoint you, son." Kim felt instantly downcast, only adding to his fatigue. The tired youkwe walked back to Inuyasha and the others before turning around. "I'm sorry mother."

And he collapsed from blood loss.

* * *

"Aren't they just soo cute?"

"Yes...I mean, look at them, Moon-Jinah. My sister has never been like this to a guy before. It's really...her first time, to be honest."

"Hmm...ya! Myo-Yeong onni." "Neh?" "Nuh onni eruhm mwoni?" "Eh...Kyoul Myo-Rin. Wae?" "Ah...just wondering. I wonder where dad is..."

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH-!"

A heavy spurt of blood.

"We need to get him to a hospital, Daeryeong-nim!"

Severed and blown off limbs.

"Ya seikya! Michuhsoh?! We have to fix him right NOW! Hold him still!"

Pain.

"Ya! I need morphine here!"

Desperation.

"Fuck! There is none! No nothing!"

Supplies exhausted.

"Ah no! Opha, OPHA!"

Death...

The Korean People's Army General stared at her Southern counterparts in half-awe, half pity. They were fighting against an enemy who knew no mercy...no pain...no emotion. Truthfully, the young woman had no idea what was going on. All she heard was that a rogue unit had attacked Seoul and now, she was here, sent to help.

"Ya, ppalgan seikyi! You gonna help us or what? Everyone's dying here and you're standing around, looking pretty!" a Southern soldier chided her like a child.

It was orders really, she was told by her lower rank officers that she was not to help any, as they put it, "Those reactionaries", in any way. Just observe the situation. She was torn between her inbred gentle nature and pride in her army.

A pathetic moan, the General looked down to see a man lying at her feet, possibly dying from bullet holes and other horrors. She couched down and gently lifted his face up to see a handsome young man with white hair. Studying his face expression carefully, she concluded the man was dying of a shot to the chest. Or shrapnel.

"Kenchanahyoh?" she gently asked.

Her answer was a growl. "Keh...nehga kenchanahyoh?" With that, he hissed and screamed loudly as fresh pain returned to his body. She rolled his body over to see a nasty slice of metal imbedded into the chest, the raw red patches bubbling with every breath the man took. The female grimaced.

It did not take her a second thought as she carefully lifted the man up in her arms and carried him to the small tent, brimming with death and disease.

Eh, war goes on and on.

* * *

AN: Rather short here. ... Okay, the truth is this is the shortest thing I have ever written. I ran out of ideas fast and looks like I have pulled a RedvsBlue on you guys. Thanks to every one of my beloved reviewers, I appreciate every word from the bottom of my heart!

This chapter is to every soul who died in the Korean War, whether Chinese, Korean, and UN.

All fighting...for a pointless cause.

As for extras? Nothing. Too bad!

Teh Korean-nezz

I lied. Again. LOL.

"Mwouhaeyoh?!": "What are doing"

"Aahung!": LOL! This a just kitty meow SFX. Cute.

"Ani. C'est Tae Kwon Do, bitch!": SPAM really. :D Actually means, "No! C'est TKD!" Tae Kwon Do is very similar to the so-called "karate", with just one difference. Tae Kwon Do is meant to defend, instead of attack.

"Hmm...ya! Myo-Yeong onni.": Translates, "Hmm...hey! Elder sister Myo-Yeong!"

"Nuh onni eruhm mwoni?": "What's your elder sister's name?"

"Kyoul Myo-Rin. Wae?": Kyoul Myo-Rin is the KPA Captain's name, "Why?"

Ya seikya! Michuhsoh?!...": "Hey bastard! Are you crazy?!"

Ya, ppalgan seikyi!...": Translates to, "Hey! Red bastard..."

"Kenchanahyoh?": Used with respect, "Are you okay?"

"Keh...nehga kenchanahyoh?": That soldier was being sardonic. He says, "Keh...am I okay?"

Story Stuff

The new "Somewhere in...": I decided to stick to this from now for three reasons. One: My OC doesn't know where he is and they sure didn't have maps back then. Two: War is confusing. And three: A tribute to the Flash series "Madness".

Kimiko: The badass miko who KNOWS a thing or two about swords... You will know about her later.

Daeryeong: A ROK Army officer rank, shown by three bamboo-like sprouts over a oak wreath. The rank is equal to a US Colonel.

Korean People's Army General: SURPRISE! You thought it was the regular NK Army the South Koreans were fighting against right? Wrong! Anyway, this currently nameless General is assigned to look after her Southern counterparts on the freaking field. You're all wondering why a top General of the most badass army in the world is basically babysitting her kinder side? Well, I really don't know either.

"Kim's fight": Not his first fight, nor his last. Kim used to be a top-ranking member of a fighting gang in his school, mainly to protect against perverts (Miroku) and all. If you are wondering why the fight is rather confusing, it's because, 1: It's a fight, what'd you expect? Flowers and chocolates? 2: I wrote it at 1 o'clock in the frickin' morning! But note I did not use a "win" or "lose"...


	6. Lull

**Disclaimer**: Rumiko owns InuYasha, okay? Okay! In fact, I have no desire to own Inuyasha. I would like to meet him though. That'd be a plus.

**Notes**: Maybe some weirdness in this chapter. I dunno.

* * *

Heaven...

"Talking..."

'_Thoughts..._'

_-crappy SFX-_

_Location change or sumthing else_

...and Earth

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter of the Fifth: Lull**

**Somewhere in Unknown  
With Unknown  
Okay...I'll quit with the unknowns now.**

"Hello? Hello? Anybody here?" a female voice called out.

Nothing but silence. The young woman sighed, promptly sitting down and giving up. She absently fiddled with the sling of her weapon for what felt like forever to her until spying an end of a vibrant multi-coloured cloth.

"Izayoi-nim...?" The woman sprung to her feet instantly and leaned forward to catch a better view. Wisps of black hair and a kimono sleeve confirmed it. '_No...she can't be dead..._' the woman thought, '_She just can't! Can NOT! Iz-_' A muffled cry interrupted her thoughts. Things appeared blurred all of a sudden, she didn't understand why.

"Ow...miss? Are you okay?" a soft female voice asked out.

That's when she realized she had ran towards the other female, tackling both down in the process. The woman shook her head to clear her vision and what she saw confirmed her fear. The latter stared at the other curiously. "Uh..."

Emotions broke through and she hugged Izayoi tightly, screaming frantically to the nothingness. "Why! Why dammit, why?! Why the fuck did you have to take my younger sister's life, Haneul-nim?!" Tears started to burst forth. "Is it because you hate me? Or hate my family?! What did I ever do to you, why?!" She crumbled completely and sobbed into the Japanese woman's chest. The latter just stared, unsure of what to do. Slowly but surely, she hugged back. "Uh...ma'am. I don't who you are-" A stifled moan. "But I think I'm not the person you are looking for." The other threw her head back and screamed to the heavens.

"That's BULLSHIT!!!"

Then conveniently resumed her crying.

"Ma'am, may I ask?" A slow nod. "Why are you-" "Wearing that strange white clothing?" a new voice interrupted, this one male. The kimono clad woman turned back, surprised...and smiled. "What? Don't recognize your own husband, koi?" The man smiled smugly, looking totally badass.

-_Thwack_!-

And getting pwn3d by a thrown rifle.

The white-clad woman stood up, rage building in her veins. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Izayoi just died and you call my younger sister 'love'?!" She growled as she lifted the man by his collar and punched once, knocking the living daylights out. "Who the hell are you anyways?!"

"Uh..." the other woman answered, "InuPapa."

A body hit the floor with a thud. "Ah shibbal..."

* * *

**Somewhere in Japan... again.  
Hopefully, you guys aren't dead.  
Yet.**

Black. White.

Night. Day.

Kindness...Evil.

Sanity...Insanity.

Yin...Yang.

Life...Death.

Air was pumped into his lungs at full capacity as the young man regained consciousness to breath again. His body felt it had been shot and stabbed repeatedly and left to die. The pain was just too insane. He felt his mind would shatter at any given moment. Then, pain set in.

He screamed.

Kagome Higurashi woke from her slumber to hear a ghastly scream. It had her blood pumping and fully alert, her brown eyes darting back and forth, wondering if it was a youkai. No, it wasn't possible, youkai rarely attacked at night. She heard rattling nearby. Either that was Inuyasha with his Tessaiga, but he always slept halfway, alert and ever the watchdog. And he always slept near the fire, this noise was farther away. It sounded almost haunting, perhaps a ghost? Or maybe just a squirrel in the bushes, looking for an acorn?

A pitiful whimper snapped her out of her thoughts. Kagome wondered what it was before she bumped into a mass. Her nightvision took a bit to focus as she struggled to see who she had bumped into. It was their newest member, Kazuma.

"Oh, Kazuma. You scared me a bit. Sorry if I-"

She stopped, noticing his shaking hands and near death grip on his sword. It was source of the rattle. "Kazuma?" Kagome asked, evidently worried as she bent lower to get a better look at his downcast face. "Are you... wha!?"

Kazuma's blood red eyes were open, unseeing and glazed over, mouth moving silently, as if he was possessed. Kagome knew something was wrong right then and there, her power almost flared as she sensed an extreme coldness coming from his body. It was as if Kazuma was going to break any second. She didn't know what was wrong with the young youkai, but she had to calm him down fast or he could go crazy.

"Kazuma...Kazuma, just calm down. You're safe, with us. Nothing's going to hurt you. Please, calm down."

The words meant nothing as he shook even harder, gritting his teeth and breaths coming in short, ragged. She tried again. "Please Kazuma. Calm down, nothing is here to hurt us. It's just us. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and me, Kagome. Please Kazuma-kun." It seemed to work as he shook less violently but he was still scared out of his mind. Then, the absolute worst happened. At the absolute worst time.

His breathing stopped. Again.

_'No, not again!_' Kagome thought. Kazuma's hands were about to claw at his neck but her gentle hands prevented him the risk of ripping his own throat out. "Don't," Kagome firmly chided. "Stay calm Kazuma and focus on my voice." The air deprived youkwe tried to nod, but whimpered pathetically instead. "Good. Try to clear everything from your mind right now and focus on breathing. Don't rush it, focus and think." Kagome gently grasped Kazuma's shoulders to let him know she was there. She gently squeezed to offer emotional support.

Unfortunately, the response she got was completely unexpected.

The youkai sucked in a breath too quickly and he instantly scrambled away from her, weapon lying forgotten on the snow. He shook more violently than ever and was hyperventilating, raw fear in his eyes as he begun to cry. Hands were pressed against his skull and he pulled at his silver hair, dangerously close to ripping out. Kazuma began to groan repeatedly, as if he was trying to block something out but failing. Kagome didn't know what to do, the explicit fear in her friend's eyes was just too much. She did not notice him tackle and embrace her until they both hit the dirt hard. Kazuma's claws dug into Kagome's skin, drawing blood but she let him, not uttering a sound of pain. The youkai's groans now became more clearer, instead of feral fear. Kagome tried to push back, but Kazuma tightened his embrace on her, effectively preventing her from fighting. Kagome soon felt her own fear boil up, what if he was to hurt her? Or kill her? Or...worse...

Kagome heard a lustful moan but wasn't from her. '_Oh Gods...he can't_-'

"Euhn..." Kazuma had let out a freaking moan. It was low but there. Soon, the youkwe had stopped his death hug on Kagome and began to moan in her arms. It started low at first but soon grew in intensity. Kagome's mind was racing fast. What if he woke the others?! '_That would SUCK_,' Kagome's only thought was. She glanced at Kazuma, who was now blushing heavily and panting. He rose and closed his eyes, moaning softly...then tilted his head back. "Oh no." Kagome rose out from under and hastily clamped a hand over his mouth. Kazuma's muffled voice was released to Kagome's hands, preventing him from moaning loudly to the night stars. The schoolgirl felt something wet on her hands and realized it was the youkwe's own saliva. She opted to recoil in disgust but noticed something that was severely out of place.

Kazuma's saliva was thick.

It wasn't just a normal thick but it had that certain nastiness which Kagome vaguely recognized. Her hand felt tickled and she realized Kazuma's tongue was...licking?! Eww... He opened his eyes and Kagome forced down a gasp. The look in his lidded eyes was one of absolute lust and submission. Kagome knew her friend was basically a hormonal firestorm, as she was a teen herself... but this was...

She slapped him.

It worked as Kazuma held a hand to his burning cheek, eyes wide in recognition and shock. No longer was he moaning creepily into the night, acting out some morbid display of sex. He breathed normally and cheeks flushed. His surprised face stared at her.

"What happened, Lady Kagome?"

'_He can't remember?!_' Kagome thought, shocked.

"Why are you clothes dirty?" He looked down at himself and placed a hand to the back of his head. "Heh, why am I dirty? I must've fallen asleep and bumped into you. I'm sorry." He gave a short bow of apology, then noticed his friend's glistening hand. "Kagome, why is your hand wet?"

Kagome snapped out of her shock just in time to dish out a quick answer. "Uh...I drooled on my hand," she lied, half-hoping he'd fall for it. "It's nothing, really." The lie worked as Kazuma smiled gently to her. "Okay, my lady. Don't drown in your own spit so Inuyasha would have to save you again," he said, cracking a joke and chuckling.

Kagome put on her best fake smile. "I'll be fine, Kazuma. You worry about yourself." The youkwe nodded and walked over to the dying fire. "Hey...why is my sword lying here? I thought I held it." "It must've fallen when you fell, Kazuma."

The youkwe snorted arrogantly. "I'm not that stupid, Kagome. I was holding it to my chest, there's no way it could've fallen like this." Kagome held her breath, scared he might find out. If he did...

"Ugh...I'm too tired to care, anyway." Kazuma sat down next to a small stump, enough to support his back. He glanced toward Kagome, his one red eye going soft. Smiled. "Goodnight, my Lady."

He was asleep in seconds.

But Kagome couldn't sleep that night, many unanswered questions were running through her head. Why had Kazuma shook like that violently, seemingly scared and alone? Why had he gone emotionless when he was fighting that man? Why had he stopped breathing suddenly? Why had he pushed her away when she squeezed his shoulders? Why had he tackled and hugged her so randomly? And since when did he start calling her "Lady" and act so respectful?

Why had he moaned like that? The drooling and that haunting lust in his eyes?

The scared schoolgirl nervously stared at her hand, still wet with Kazuma's saliva. She brought her thumb and fingers together and slowly pulled apart, hoping the thinning line would break. It didn't as she spread her fingers to their maximum width. She grimaced, wiping her hand off against her green wool skirt.

'_What happened to you, Kazuma? Why won't you tell me_?'

* * *

"Morning came and went. Everybody were busying about their daily activities in the world, kids playing, couples holding hands, markets and restaurants serving the common people, and others just trying to get to that one place...except one place which would be known...

As Korea."

Lee Meung-il put down her own little diary of memoirs, satisfied at her bit of writing for the day. She closed the records in her hands and placed it safely away in her tunic's breast pocket. Speaking of breasts, her's were unusually large for a Korean, a full C cup. Sometimes, she would be mistaken for Japanese...and then people would be all over her, asking for photographs. What miffed her greatly were people who tried anything to get her to "submit".

It's too bad they were all shot.

She smirked at the memories, shuffling through each and every one. Her younger brother, adorable little guy, clingy but faithful to the last. Her elder sister, beautiful as a goddess and calm in most situations. Her father, a jaded man who preferred to live isolated from the rest of the world but kind. Her mother...

Guardian angel and loving parent.

"Wonsu! I have news!" Darn, and she was having a moment. Oh well...

The woman leaned up from her chair and grabbed her brown field cap, securing it on her head. She turned and saluted back the already saluting soldier, who relaxed. "What is it, Yideungbyung?" Meung-il gently asked. The soldier couldn't help but blush at the woman's sweet voice, but composed himself. "The General's doing fine, ma'am! He's stable but the wound still affected him badly. He might have a ticket home."

Meung-il smiled, she could not help but slightly giggle at the blushing Korean soldier. He was standing proudly, as if facing the enemy, and yet the blush on his cheeks told otherwise. "He he! That's good, Yideungbyung. I'll see to it! You are dismissed." The soldier could only nod and he quickly exited, wanting to avoid a situation. The female officer walked out of her tent...

And into a hell full of wounded and diseased, some missing limbs...leaving only raw stumps, gut shots...intestines hanging uselessly out and exposing them to the elements, others torn right in half...a sliver of spinal cord keeping them a inch from death, in agony and unbearable pain. Others still were rotting body parts off, the flesh turning black and gangrenous. Blood stained the snow, it's scent heavy as sex and sweet. The stench of despair and absolute hopelessness stung in the air, wondering if anybody would ever make it out alive.

Everything you did not want to see in war was here, real and explicit.

Meung-il passed a man who's head was half gone, sliced by an artillery shell during the night. His hand reached out and touched her hand, making the officer stop. She could not help but kneel down next to his cot as he smiled. Amazingly, he spoke, clear as day but close to death. "The others ignored me through the night..." he whispered. "Kamsa..." He slumped, dead in her arms. Meung-il gently embraced the dead man back, smiling for him. She laid the corpse back on the cot, closing his brown eyes in respect. Her hands ripped out his dog tag and she looked at it.

"You're welcome, Lee Hoon-Jung."

She placed the bloodstained tag on his chest, then left to her assignment.

* * *

"Morning time, rinse and shine!" a voice spoke.

"No" he moaned, "...just..ten...muh... mor-"

"Food's here," another chirped.

"Okay."

Kazuma groggily woke to the morning whiteness, snow lightly covering his shoulders and the top of his head. He moaned again as instincts claimed his muscles, forcing them to stretch. The sleepy man forced back a yawn as stiff legs lifted him up on his feet. Or sandals. Whatever the fuck he was wearing... A invisible hand forced him up faster and slapped the back of his head. "Oi!" Inuyasha's voice growled, "Wake up, sleepy-head!"

Kazuma did his best impression of a cat face, earning freaked out looks from Inuyasha and a giggle from Kagome, as he rubbed the back of his neck. As soon as he regained his bearings, he walked over to his fallen sword and picked it up, wrapping the lanyard around his arm and held it, instead of tucking it under his hip. He looked back at the others and counted. Inuyasha. Kagome. Sango. Miroku. The kitty. The Kumiho. And the miko.

Wait...what?!

"What are you doing here, miko?" his voice asked, curious and intent. The woman flashed a smirk at Kazuma, hopping off the rock she sat on and landed gracefully on her toes. Don't ask. "My, my...aren't we curious, youkwe?" Kazuma's eyes widened in shock, she had used his own language version of demon. Was this-

"I asked you first," he found himself replying back, unable to break his steely gaze. She smirked again, crossing her arms and glaring the young youkwe down. She dropped her cold look, evidently admitting defeat. "Ah yes, so true. You speak the truth, youkwe." "I have a name, you know. It's Kazuma." The miko strided forward, a bored expression on her face as she came nose to nose, both combatants unyielding. About to kill each other, the tension was so thick you, could cut it with your finger.

"Here you go." The miko held out a ramen cup, steaming hot and noodley. Mhhmm...XD.

Kazuma sniffed the cup, forgetting his unanswered question. He took the cup from her hands and scowled at her, giving the others a bad impression...then smiled. "Thanks." She smiled back, making Kazuma blush slightly. Gods, she looked ADORABLE. Anyway...

"Wha?! What am I thinking?!"

Se7en pairs of eyes stared back at him. He had not realized he blurted his inside thoughts out loud. Blushing heavily in embarrassment, the poor demon teen just went back to his...erm, breakfast.

Yeah...

_2 hours later..._

Kimiko's mind was still reeling at it all. In less than a day, she had managed to threaten her own village, oust her supposed best friend, steal his weapon, disband the secret police, and strike a deal with the village elder. Not to mention she was also punished for it, forced to join this motley crew of three demons, a hanyou, and now, four humans, including herself. As always, she brung up the rear, making sure to protect the girl with the strange and revealing clothing- "Mhhm...it's a bit cold, Lady Kagome."

And the silver haired youkwe.

A white dog ear twitched in agitation and Inuyasha keh'd. For the billionth time. "Keh! You're just a bit scared, aren't jah? Scared that a demon would came and kill us all?" Inuyasha smirked inside, taking his pride to heart. "Well, not on my watch!"

Kimiko sighed, then clapped mockingly for the hanyou. "Bravo." Inuyasha returned it in a vindictive glare, nobody EVER dared to mock him. Expect Sesshoumaru but he was different story... "Who the hell just did that?" Inuyasha growled, more irritated that normal because his motley crew had unexpectedly expanded to eight. Kimiko smirked, satisfied. "I did," she declared, putting a hand to her chest to emphasize the point, then giving a false hurt expression. Inuyasha fell back and walked _backwards_, constantly facing the miko and glaring her down.

Problem was, she was just as arrogant. Thus, started a war of epic egos.

Miroku tried to step in, dissolving the tension... "Now you two, there's no need-" Kimiko gave the Buddhist monk a blank look and held her sword up slightly. "Never-mind...continue." Meanwhile, Kazuma was just glancing at the scene, peeking out from Kagome's shoulder to see if anybody was dead yet. Both arguers went at it, exchanging insults and trying to trip one another. It was actually quite amusing. A beautiful miko who was totally stubborn and in contrasting white versus an equally stubborn inuhanyou with matching red. "I am a woman, dammit!" Inuyasha went silent.

Final-

"Yeah? I doubt you can do anything with that sword of yours!" "What?! Take that back you..."

Dammit, not again.

_Who knows how many hours hav-_

"It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Lady Kagome," Kazuma said, remembering the time they had been traveling.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Kazuma." Kazuma nodded, his breath frosting in the wintery air. Currently, they stopped at what once was a valley, now nothing but white snow and a few frozen trees. The youkwe lazily observed his surroundings, taking in the nature of this older Japan...and cynically compared it to the modern one in his time period. It was so ironic, Japan was a place of art and natural beauty and in his time, it was nothing but technology and lost customs. The people advanced in technology so much, that when they finally realized ancient customs were disappearing, it was far too late.

'_How sad_...' Kazuma Taoshi thought, '_This is the Japan I envisioned in my childhood...and yet...the reality is so much fucking different._' He thought he heard a gentle voice speak to him. '_Oh, when did I start cursing? I guess_...' He cast a glance to a resting Inuyasha. '_He's been mind-tricking me. LOL._' Kazuma closed his eyes, resting his back to a unprepared Kagome. The schoolgirl almost screeched at the suddenness but held it in, she had faced Naraku before and an unknown weight was...

"Why am I here, Lady Kagome?" a gentle but masculine voice asked. The schoolgirl peeked at Kazuma and found his eyes were staring at his barely callused hands. It appeared he wasn't much of a fighter...but that one fight...he had almost kil- '_No_!' Kagome thought firmly, '_Kazuma is not a murderer! And he never will be_!' She slightly shook her head to clear her mind. "I don't know, Kazuma." The mentioned youkwe sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping. "To tell you the truth, when I first came to this world, I didn't even know why or how I was here. I just...well, was here."

"Do you know why you are here, Lady Kagome?" Kazuma droned, his gaze never leaving his hands. The schoolgirl again shook her head. "I still don't." The youkwe frowned, disappointed at the negative answer. "Oh..." Kagome smiled and turned to him, trying to cheer the depressed inuyoukai up. "But I don't care. I've made friends in this world and..." She paused, a little flushed to say the rest, then whispered to herself. "And I have changed Inuyasha..." Kazuma turned his head toward Kagome, his silver locks falling forward and partially covering his neck. "Say again?" Kagome reacted quickly and naturally, and glanced to Kazuma's eyes. She could not help but think those eyes were strange, one was unnerving red and the other a pure gol-

Wait...

Kagome Higurashi focused her attention a bit more in his eyes, then saw it. A very slight miscolour of orange. Either his golden eye was a fake contact or a genetic disorder. "Lady Kagome? Why are you staring in my eyes like that?" The Japanese girl lightly blushed, fearing that Miroku would quip his perverted antics again. A loud slap demolished her fears and she had the green light.

"Doesn't that one contact hurt your sight?" Kazuma blinked for a moment, then pointed to his golden eye. "That one? A bit but...how did you know?" he asked innocently. Kagome silently partied in triumph. "Well, you misaligned it slightly. Why just one though?" The youkwe's eyes narrowed and gave a heh. He shifted his balance and held his own weapon a little tighter to his chest, trying to keep the biting cold out. "It was some stupid dare when I was in grade school, my friends won...I lost." He looked up at the skies above, wishing... "I can't take it off until...Valentines Day, I think."

Kagome immediately blushed at "Valentines", thinking of all the hassles and horny boys in her school. Not to mention some girls were...odd. On top of that, it was the girls custom to give chocolate to the boys they most loved. _And on top of that_, she had her friends here. She mentally groaned, knowing she could just kiss her yearly allowance goodbye.

"Heh, I hate Valentines," he breathed. Kagome was disappointed, he was a kind man too...young and handsome. But Inuyasha was...wait, she couldn't think like that! Not in the middle of winter! "But I love chocolate." Kagome was instantly confused, wasn't chocolate poison for dogs? Kazuma closed his eyes, trying to savor the small but intoxicating taste and scent of the bane of the heavens, only known as chocolate. He drew in a slow breath, the freezing air leaving a fresh feeling in his siniuses, like mint chocolate. How he loved that stuff, it was a unique flavor to him, leaving a person with fresh breath and more importantly, a new feeling that tugged at the mind...caressing it into a state of relaxation and peace. It was like a numbing to him, only cooler.

"I thought chocolate was poison to dogs," Kagome voice brought him back to reality. Kazuma released his breath moderately and snorted lightly. "That's a lie." Kagome was curious. Was this demon from the WAY future going to explain the mysteries of dogs and chocolate? "At least...to youkai." She could not help it. "Explain, Kazuma."

The demon nodded, "Glad you asked," and began his explanation.

* * *

She stared at all the recovering men in pity and empathy. How they survived these horrible conditions she didn't know...but then again, her country was once the same, over 200 years ago. The IV drips were merely water bottles filled with semi-melted snow, possibly filled with minute twigs and such. There was no water to keep the patients hydrated, not even soap. It was as if everything had been ransacked and confiscated then thrown away to the pits of hell just to make the them suffer. Who had done this? Who would be so cruel as just to strip the South Korean Army like this, next to nothing? With nothing?

The North Korean officer felt something warm splatter her face, brought her hand then drew back, seeing blood. The woman glanced to her right...and saw the man she had saved bleeding profusely from his chest. Both had expressions of shock and the classic dumb look on their faces.

"Shit," they both said.

The Northern communist immediately scrambled to his side and forced her hands on his injury, pressing down. Hard.

"Itai! What did you do that for, woman?!" the man yelped in pain.

"To stop it, duh!" she screamed back.

Two soldiers just outside the tent were smoking their cigarettes in peace when the noise started.

"Well your hands ain't stopping the damn fluid from spurting all over!"

"Just shut up and give me that rubber thing over there!" a female voice barked. "Excuse me?!" a male voice retorted. "It's called a tourni...what the HELL?!" "What?!" the female asked. "What the fuck is this?!"

"Oh shit, you think that'll fit in the hole?" the female asked, almost too innocently. The male voice grunted and gasped, coughing. "Shibbal! Guess not! Hold on, I'll have to-"

The soldier coughed. "Hey, Rhee." The other man just continued smoking his cigarette and hummed in response. "What...d-do think their doing in there?" Rhee spat out his death stick and almost choked. "What?"

"Why are you taking off your uniform, woman?! This isn't exactly a good time to make love, ya know!" the male voice screamed. The female snorted arrogantly. "This is the best way to heal you. Through direct contract!" The male voice gagged and retched, obviously faking it. "Yeah, says you and your maidenness!"

The Private soldier blushed heavily, realizing who the voices finally were. "Oh shibbal! I think it's that Japanese and commie General!" Rhee also blushed, dirty unwanted thoughts floating in his poor mind. "You mean Taoshi Katsumaru and Lee Meung-il?! They're both legends, man!" With that, he blushed even further, doing a wonder impression of a tomato. The two soldiers couldn't help but eavesdrop on the...er, conversation?

"My maidenhood has NOTHING to do with this, mister!" Lee Meung-il yelled into the man's face. "Just shut up and hold still!" Katsumaru's voice spoke, desparate and pleading. "What?! You gonna rape me while I'm dying?! Sorry sister but I have tw- Ahrg, quit shoving your boobs in my face da-UGH!" The evil communist laughed. "Suck it you fool! Why does something have to be wrong with my breasts? Maybe somethings wrong with your breasts! Ever think about _that_, cocksucker!?"

DEAD silence.

"Err...what?" Lee Meung-il heaved a sigh.

"I mean, 'cocksucker, _sir_'!"

"Ookkaayy...now where were we...oh yeah. Are you sure this'll work?" the male asked hesitantly.

Lee Meung-il was about to scowl at the stubborn man, but something made her stop...and smile reassuringly. She gently embraced the dying man and closed her eyes, tracing her fingers over his gruesome wound, feeling every rip and tear in his chest. "What are you doing?" Katsumaru's voice nervously asked. "Shh...trust your heart." Katsu was completely stumped at this mysterious woman's words. He decided to just stay silent and pray to God that this crazy woman didn't rape him.

"Ya know...if I die and you get pregnant, I blame the USA."

* * *

Kagome grinned in amazement, surprised at Kazuma's reasoning. "You know..." the schoolgirl said, "I never thought of that."

Kazuma stared out at the snowfield, letting the elements play across his body. "Heh, it's simple really. Common sense almost." He played with the two lengthy tassels of his sword, admiring their simple beauty. "Youkai can't get sick of chocolate because their bodies are similar to human beings, in every single aspect. Sure they might have some animal traits but all of that is null on important body systems, such as..." Kazuma gently took Kagome's hand and placed it to his chest. "The heart..." Then his tiny belly. "The stomach..." And finally, his forehead. "And the brain." Kazuma let go of Kagome's hand and stared back to the snowfield. "So...that means..." Kagome leaned in close to Kazuma's ear and whispered, "I can give Inuyasha chocolate?"

He closed his eyes again and huffed lightly. "Yeah...I suppose so." A finger pointed to a still arguing inuhanyou and miko. "That is...if you allow him." He felt a hand on his free hand give a squeeze of thanks. Kagome stood up and left to go talk to Sango. Kim could not help but give a smile.

"Cheunmahnaeyoh, Sojeo Kagome," he whispered.

Kimiko threw up her arms in frustration and huffed. "Forget you! I still win, dammit!" Inuyasha ground his teeth and thumbed his nose in the air. "Keh!" With those words, Kimiko stormed away to release her stress...somehow. The woman ambled aimlessly, looking from ways to release her pent up anger. "Hey." Kimiko stopped and decided to vent her rage to the person who had greeted her. In less than a person blink, she had drew her sword and brought it down into whoever, about to cut the poor sap in two. But her sword had unexpectedly stopped against a strong but cold force.

"You really shouldn't kill indiscriminately, Whur Sojeo."

* * *

"Whoa...how, that was amazing!" he breathed.

Lee Meung-il slightly pried herself off the man, her naked chest slick with stickiness. The Korean woman smiled at the Japanese man, satisfied at her work. "Told you so! Nyah!"

Katsumaru's hands poked his undamaged chest, to see if it was an illusion. Poke...nope. Poke...nah. He yelped as the female drew him into a cheery hug, laughing unabashedly and unintentionally smothering his face in her chest. "Oh yes!!! Thank you onni! I knew those years of training paid off! Thank you...YES!" Katsumaru made a contorted face, blushing heavily but secretly loving the feel of the woman's soft breasts on his face. '_Waa...so freaking...soft...I wanna tou_-' Before he knew it, his hands touched and gripped the woman's chest. Meung-il stopped laughing and let out a cute squeak. She drew back some to see the Japanese youkai groping her breast. Both met eye contact, a raging brown to an "about-to-be-pwn3d" gold. Her hands drew back... He shut his eyes, bracing for the slap of pain that was about to come.

Instead, he felt his arms forced back down to his side. Katsumaru opened his eyes slowly to see the female talking to two wings on her back. Yes...you heard me. Two off-coloured wings. One red and one blue. One of them made a face and the other gave the one-fingered salute to Katsu before withdrawing, disappearing. The woman's mouth moved but he was still reeling. He rubbed his golden eyes in disbelief and gawked at her. "Are you some kind of ESPer?"

Meung-il blushed in embarrassment. "Nothing..." she squeaked.

Rhee and his friend dared to peek, gripping their M1 Garands. "Are you sure this'll work, Park?" The younger man nodded, his face flushed from the cold and thought porn. "You know..._that_ isn't allowed in the Army. We have to rescue both Generals before-"

"AAAAHHH!" a female voice screamed. "Ohpf!" a male cried out. "Da pain!!!"

"Go now!!!" Rhee and Park sprung into action, entering the tent of dirtiness.

Lee Meung-il groaned, blinking away the pain. To find the man on top of her, crushing her breasts. "Sorry for slipping a bit, my belt caught." "Ow...that hurt, uh...name?" The other chuckled dryly, as if sensing irony. "Taoshi Katsumaru. Yours?" The female North Korean grinned at him, not helping to add the punishment that was about to come. She let out a hearty laugh and replied back in stitches, knowing full well they we going to get caught in the act. "He...Lee...AHA Meung-il...he he." Both Generals embraced and shook hands. "Nice to uh...meet you?" Meung-il giggled. "Sure."

"Euhnjugijimah kae seikya!!!" a soldier burst into the recovery room, pointing his rifle at both General. His friend came in a second later, screaming a war cry and cursing communists. "RRAAHHA...what the hell am I looking at?"

Both People's Army Field Marshal Lee Meung-il and Republic of Korea Junjang Taoshi Katsumaru stared at each other and blushed deeper than humanly possible. They both pushed away from each other but caught, feeling a pull. As realization dawned on them, both sets of eyes slowly glanced at the waist.

Both their belts were unbuckled and hooked in their pants, effectively "connecting" them as one.

"Ah crap."

* * *

'_How the hell-_?!'

He held his sheathed sword out horizontally, blocking Kimiko's own blade a mere inch from his head. It was apparent the youkai was struggling to keep from killing him, his arm was shaking violently from the effort. He glanced up at the miko with cold eyes and a small frown. "It would be horrible for you to kill a teammate, wouldn't it?" Kimiko knew something was wrong with him from there, his han-ghi flared strongly. '_Who is this youkwe_?'

Kagome stopped dead in her conversation with Sango as she sensed a cold energy coming from were Kazuma sat. Was he not aware that something was about to kill him?! She immediately turned to his location...

Only to see him clashing swords with the miko.

Her eyes widened as Kazuma stood up and parried Kimiko's weapon, jumping back several feet to gain leverage. The two just stood there in the snow, peaceful atmosphere broken by metal against metal. Her miko powers pin-pointed the fact all the energy was from Kazuma. '_That's impossible! How can he be_-' "Kagome! What's ha-" Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence as he saw Kazuma and Kimiko glaring each other down. Miroku and Sango instantly sprung into action and grabbed their respective weapons, looking for any bad guy. "Where's the demon?" Sango asked incredulously. Kagome could only point a finger at Kazuma.

"I will be your opponent for now, Whur Sojeo," he droned, his eyes completely cold, without a shred of emotion.

Kimiko grit her teeth in agitation, tightening her sword grasp. "What the hell is wrong with you?! One minute you're acting like a kid and now, you go all evil on me?!" she yelled. Kazuma just sat down her a bit, pulling off his sandals and replacing them with fur-lined boots. He stood again and swung his sword at the ground, the snow actually billowing and landing a good five feet away from it's previous location.

Everybody expect the two fighters were shocked. "How can a demon like him possess so much cold ki?" Sango questioned. Kagome turned to her friend. "Cold ki? What's that?" "You know what regular ki is, right Kagome?" The schoolgirl nodded. Sango explained, while keeping an eye on the situation just in case things got ugly, "Cold ki is a rare type of ki, I've only seen it once. But cold ki is the purest form of ki and also the most dangerous to use. The user must remain in a constant emotionless state, clearing the heart and soul of everything. If the fighter fails to do so and show any emotion, it could be fatal in the middle of a fight." Kagome slightly gasped. "So you're saying that Kazuma...if he..." "Yes." Kagome started to run toward the two, but a hand held her back. "There's nothing we can do now, Kagome. A cold ki user is heartless while in that state and he or she will not hesitate to kill us." Kagome knew better than to doubt Sango's words, the youkai slayer had seen many things and was trained in every aspect of demons. "But I don't understand it..." Miroku spoke. Kagome glanced at her Buddhist friend, confused. "Don't understand what?" The monk tightened his staff grip harder and bit his lip.

"Only humans are supposed to have ki, why Kazuma? Just doesn't make sense!"

'_What_?!' Kagome thought.

Kim hefted his sword, the energy emanating gently but extremely cold. Kimiko betrayed no expression and stood her ground. Kim flicked his scabbard out and cold steam issued out from the weapon, like death creeping to claim an innocent victim. His blade was shiny and glinted menacingly in the bright day as he brought the weapon to his cheek and arm out the length, as if for a one-hit kill. He swung his weapon once and let his arm drift to his side.

A lock of Kimiko's black hair fell. The miko's eyes widened. '!!! _Whe-when did_...'

Kim opened his blood red eyes, his golden contact washed out by the intensity of his power. "As you wish, Sojeo Whur! I shall end your life right now!"

Kimiko braced herself as the crazed demon leapt forward.

* * *

AN: Whoa! When did Kim become such a badass? LOL! Another chapter done, another mystery added. Why is Kim have ghi when only humans should? Why did he become so cold? Who is the miko? Why has she tag-oh answered that one. Just who _are_ those crazed-sexed up Generals?!

You know the drill. Now start practicing Korean!

Korean Terms

"...youkwe...": The Korean word for "animal spirit", the equivalant to Japanese "youkai".

"Cheunmahnaeyoh...": You are welcome.

"Whur Sojeo...": Whur is a character from my favorite manhwa (Korean for "comic"). As for "Sojeo", it literally means "Young Lady".

"Euhnjugijimah kae seikya!!!": "Don't move...!!!"

Story Reference

This chapter is very heavily influenced by three of Park Sung-Woo's manhwas. If you are a fellow fan of Park, then guess the three I have referenced. Hints: Whur is a character. Kim's current demeanor is "calm and cold", his red eyes and silver hair. And the Generals... healing. Yes, Katsumaru's nationality has to do with the hint.

"Ghi, Han-ghi": The internal energy that flows in every being. Han-ghi is "cold" (negative "Yin") ghi. There is two others but I'm too lazy to put them here. LOL.

"Wonsu": A North Korea Army rank, this is equivalant to a _seven_-star General or Field Marshal. Shoulder rank is bright gold piping down the length, imposed by the North Korean emblem and a large silver star below it.

"Junjang": A South Korea Army rank, this is equal to US Brigadier (1 star) General. The insignia is a silver star with oak leaf wreath below it.

"Valentines Day": In Korea, the girls give chocolates to the boys they love the most. :D

"Suck it you fool! ...that, cocksucker! I mean, cocksucker, sir!": O'Malley infected Simmons words to a confused Sarge and Grif in "Why Were We Here?" Happy 100th, Red vs. Blue. I'm gonna miss you.

"Lee Meung-il": She is a cameo in this story and will help the other General recover from his wounds.


	7. Fighting Style

**Disclaimer**: Rumiko owns InuYasha, okay? Okay! I don't even own NOW, nor CRYJ, the best manhwas around by Park Sung-Woo. I love his art style, very unique and unlike ANYTHING I have seen. Go Studio Zero!

**Notes**: Beware! Crazy killer silver-haired demons and sword-wielding mikos about!

* * *

Chun Rhang Yhul Jhun...

"Talking..."

'_Thoughts..._'

-_crappy SFX_-

_Location change or sumthing else_

...and NOW!

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Number Six: Fighting Style**

**Busan, Korea  
In a small house  
December 23th, 2484**

The android treaded silently as it could, for one mistake could spell death. Armed with just a uniform, rifle, and several white coloured grenades, it adjusted it's optics for winter combat. The enemy was swift and silent, able to strike from any direction and disappear without a trace. It then spotted a red cloth from under the bushes. The android silently raised it's rifle and aimed down the sights...a shadow loomed behind it. The droid had noticed far too late...

It had made a mistake.

"Yaaa! Kyoul-ah!" The girl spun on her heels. And was rewarded a snowball in the face by Kim Moon-Jin, knocking her down to the wonderous white slush known as snow. "Ha ha! You got smacked in the face by me!" Another white icee met his face too. "LOL! Sucks to be you, Moon-Jinah!" Soon, snowballs were sent flying like artillery strikes, a teen android on the bad side and a child youkwe on the good. Both sides ceased their fire temporarily as the two began to build makeshift bunkers or foxholes to get better cover. It was going to be a stalemate. Soon, the two sides exchanged fire again.

Kyoul Myo-Rin watched the spectacle from the sidelines, her military uniform replaced with a heavy but warm hanbok that looked similar to the ones in the Three Kingdom periods of Korea. Currently, the older android held a cup of coffee in her hands, sipping it occasionally to warm her body. Wait a second, isn't she an a- "How's your wounds?" a male voice asked. The elder Kyoul looked up.

"Oh. I'm doing fine, Lee Hoon-Yeong. Why?" The man smiled as he took a seat next to the woman, staring at the horizon and beyond. "Heh, I was wondering. That's all." The two gazed at the snowball fight of epicness for a little while before Lee broke the silence. "Since we are all awake...also adds to the fact that it looks like we're gonna stay for a while here. I'll head to town and pick up a few things." Myo-Rin gave the young man a smile and a nod. "In that case, I'll make the afternoon meal and be waiting. Please, try to be back soon!" The elder Kyoul gave the others a last glance before retreating back in the house. Lee Hoon-Yeong waved in response and left to downtown, blushing slightly at her words. '_Man...it almost feels like we're married_.'

As for Kyoul Myo-Yeong and Kim Moon-Jin, they were pretty much out of ammo and now, going at it in melee combat, lunging at each other and wrestling in the snow. "RAAAHH!!!" Both fighters grasped each other and Kyoul threw a gentle punch, hoping to knock her attacker off and gain some ground. It failed as the kid caught her fist, leaving her completely open. The kae youkwe smirked.

"Ah crap..."

Slash!

* * *

**Somewhere in Korea  
Early in the afternoon...**

Rhee's body fell and shot rang out, his head split open by a bullet. "Sunvabitch! What was-" Another second later, and Park's hand was mutilated, blood leaking from the torn wound. He fell to his knees as he screamed, then was cut in half as the tent of dirtiness became a tent of dead bodies and broken debris, destroying everything in a furious fusillade. Everything became silent a second later, the only sound accompanying the night were screams of chaos, barks of orders, and the steady dripping of blood. Heavy breathing broke the tent's silence as the survivors' hearts thumped rapidly, the tension literally choking them. Neither dared to move, fearing a bullet would tear through them and claim both their lives. Both didn't know how long had passed before the female slowly stood up, finally breaking the spell. She looked around the destroyed tent for any other survivors, but in the end, shook her head, everybody else had died. She pulled out her pistol and unflicked the safety, just in case.

Then held her hand out to the other soldier. "Kenchanahyoh?" The other had a shocked expression frozen on his face, in disbelief at all his dead soldiers...who he had befriended...they had trusted him to bring them home, keep them safe, lift a smile on their loved one's faces. Now he had failed them. All of them. The man sniffled despairingly, biting his lip to fight tears, buried his face in his hands. "I-I...jus- want to...see-" He took a deep breath. "My son."

Lee Meung-il placed her chin on Katsumaru's shoulder and rested her head on his, closing her eyes...then let her arms wrap around his waist, pulling both into a gentle kind embrace. "I understand how you feel..." She whispered gently as she took off the right shoulder board rank, showing it to Katsumaru. "Ever wonder how I got this? This high rank of important nothing?" He shakily shook head, still shocked at everything that happened. Meung-il buttoned her rank back on her tunic then drew him in tighter, ready to get the stress off that had plagued her for years. "I-"

Another shot rang out, this time a lot closer. "Mowu sworiyah?!" Then another. And another. Both Generals instantly woke alert, hearts pounding. They immediately sprung to their feet and ran to the next tent...

Only to see a wounded soldier shooting his own friends in insanity. The man's cries were frantic and fearful as he shot another in the gut, making the soldier double over. Everybody else ran away from the gunsights in panic or just stood there, waiting to get shot. The insane man shot two medics, the last ones around two miles, in their heads. Another soldier called out the insane soldier's name as he held out an arm to calm him down. "Seung-Chulah. Seung-Chul." Nothing, the primal fear in the man's eyes didn't give as he turned his rifle on himself, muzzle pressed beneath his chin. "Seung-Chulah, put it down. Its-" Seung-Chul gave one final laugh before his twitching hands pulled the trigger, ejecting the Garand clip and blowing his own brains out, spraying pink matter on the two Generals. Both officers instinctively grasped hands. The look in Seung-Chul's friend's eyes despaired, despite having tried. He knelt down to his dead friend and slowly closed the eyelids.

"Seung-Chulah...what did you do? You could've just waited..."

A choking silence fell over the poor soldiers as they just gazed on, wondering if they would ever make it out alive of this hell. "Dismissed," an officer proclaimed. Nobody moved a muscle. "You heard me! Back to work!" The distressed man cursed. "Are we all here to die like dogs?!" Katsu mentally rolled his eyes at this. Another soldier spoke up, stating the truth rather bluntly, "We either gonna starve or get shot, one way or the other." The other by his left glared at him, ticked off. "Who the fuck says we're gonna die, Yang?" "Brass hasn't given us food nor water for days, Lee Jungsa." he retorted. "We are dead." The Sergeant grit his teeth in response. "At least we'll all die honourably." Yang snorted. "Heh...what's the honour of starving?" Meung-il frowned in annoyance at the pointlessness of this argument, it was only serving to hinder them. "Koumahnhae!" she barked. Sadly, everybody ignored her. Sergeant Lee straighted his cap and walked up to his comrade, glaring him down. "So you would go crawling to the Reds for a piece of rice?" Yang nodded. "Better than starving Lee. Seeing your own body waste away as it begins to eat itself..." Lee's fists clenched and unclenched in agitation. "Okay then, go! Go ahead and join the commies. We'll see who gets killed first." A third soldier snapped, the tension getting the better of him. "Are you crazy?! Who gives a shit who wins?! Surrendering is better than starving like this!!!" Both Yang and Lee ignored him, returning to their fight to be. "I don't what ideology is but is it that important enough to fucking KILL ourselves over?! Tell me Lee Tae-Woon!" Tae-Woon walked over to Yang and scowled, barely containing his anger. "Finished talking...?" Yang snapped. "This is totally different from our fight against Japan, dammit! And you call this a WAR?!"

Sergeant Lee Tae-Woon drew his fist back, ready to release his anger on his friend. "Ppalgan seikya!" And punched him square in the nose. Yang fell back, holding his broken nose in shock. "Shibbal! Forfeit your medal, shibbal nohm-ah!" Another punch delievered by Yang and the fight was on. Lee recovered from the hit, dazed but with the adreniline flowing in his blood, he fought like a madman. Both exchanged punches, kicks, counters, and basically anything their limbs could throw. Neither gained and soon, their fellow soldiers were forced to restrain the two. Curses and death threats between the two former friends were exchanged as Lee Tae-Woon was dragged out of the 'medical' tent. Yang screamed out various death threats to Lee as the chaos came to an end, reduced to mere threats before Seung-Chul's friend placed a hand on Yang's shoulder and firmly shouted to stop. All the shouts became heavy breathing instantly. The man sighed tiredly, glancing at Yang. "Ya! The communists slaughtered his entire family, so stop it!" Yang screamed out in anger, "Did I ever do it?!" Katsumaru spoke at the moment, seizing the chance to calm his surviving troops. "Koumahnhae!" he barked in perfect Korean, "This place isn't a circus. Go back to your trenches!"

Lee Meung-il, angered at all these poor-trained and undisciplined men and at the complete unfairness of this all, spoke up. "Is this it, Katsu? Are these your so-called 'Republic Army'?" Her statement obviously caught everybody's attention and many glares, as she was the only person in a Communist uniform. The woman looked at the group of soldiers, then slightly lifted her weapon, a Russian RPD, to show. "Let's attack them."

Junjang Taoshi narrowed his golden eyes at the woman. "We're so weak, we can barely lift our guns." "Top brass hasn't given us food or water for a week!" another added. " Meung-il glared at the other troops, trying to show she meant business. "If we wait one more day, _we'll_ be eating corpses and bullets! Or surrender to those commies!" One soldier pointed an accusing finger at Meung-il. "You have the same uniform as those Reds! How do we know to trust you?!" The other white-clad soldiers began to agree with the man and prepared to round on her.

Meung-il merely responsed with a tired sigh as she mentioned towards Katsumaru. "I would have killed him already if I was against you." The others backed down slightly, but still wary. Katsu blinked stupidly, as if realizing something. "Oh...I forget." He stepped toward his troops and unbuttoned his field blouse, showing his unscathed chest.

Dead silence.

Slowly but surely, murmurs rose from the crowd. "I will fight!" a lone soldier decleared, his morale boosted due to the General well, healed. What else? Another saluted and repeated the same thing. "Eh, I can I go too?" the portly man asked half-heartedly. Soon, every single one of the weary soldiers began cheering in triumph, their battered spirits lifted, willing to get the unit who attacked them. Katsumaru glanced to Meung-il from the corner of his eye, then smiled at her.

The angel smiled back.

* * *

A straight sword clashed off a Japanese katana as the two combatants chased each other, fighting to spar. 

"What's wrong, Whur Sojeo? Can't handle a youkwe?"

Well...one of them.

Kimiko parried another blow as her blade became more and more brittle from Kazuma's cold swings. The woman was worried greatly for Kazuma, his mind was completely cold, yet scared, as if possessed. She herself had barely cleared the youkwe's first strike, the bow of her hakama pants getting sliced in half. Good thing she belted it with yarn, otherwise...

"Boo," a voice whispered behind her.

The miko narrowly avoided being cut in half as she ground to a halt, the sword tip missing her by a inch as Kazuma overswung... then he unexpectedly extended his arm, stabbing straight, catching her in the gut. Blood leaked from her wound as he slid while turning to face her. His bangs covered his eyes, which were probably lidded with bloodlust, as he smirked at her. Kimiko cursed as her free hand held her wound, trying to keep her insides from falling out. The youkwe hefted his sword again, toying with it and mocking her. "Don't worry. I didn't cut your guts out. I would never do that." Kazuma took his stance again, his red eyes glaring to intimidate. Somehow, Kimiko could not help but note the fighting stance. '_That stance...I know it, but what_...' Kazuma's smirk dropped and he focused intently on Kimiko, his han-ghi flaring once more. Kimiko dropped her thought and took her own stance...which was the same as Kazuma's.

Realization turned a gear in her brain as she mentally reeled. '_Impossible! That's my fighting style! Cheon San Shin Geom!!! How could a kid like him know that_?!' "Ready?" '_Ah, no matter. I'll show him who the real master is_,' Kimiko thought calmly. She closed her eyes and emptied her mind and soul of everything, except one thing.

To bring Kazuma back to his senses.

Sunlight poured into the world once more as Kimiko opened eyes and calmed herself, smiling gently to a cold Kazuma. Her usual angry facade dropped, now replaced by a sincere and gentle one. "Ready."

The miko threw off her sandals, going barefoot, and jumped.

Kagome just stared at the two going at it, the miko jumping with her sword as if it was an intracate dance and Kazuma running to her. Kagome's eyes widened even further as the miko fighting her friend seemed to _leap_ across ten feet, tapping the top of Kazuma's head as he slowed in shock. Kazuma reverted quickly back to his cold self as he backflipped, turn in mid-air, touch his feet to a tree as he also leapt after his opponent.

"This isn't good," Sango's voice declared. Miroku gripped his staff tighter and nodded in agreement. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango mentioned a hand to the miko. "She's emanating the same ki as Kazuma. What strange is that she's using a sword style I haven't seen before. It's completely foreign to me." "Sango's right!" Shippou's voice added. "This miko is using something cold...something evil. I've felt it before." Kagome took a glance at Shippou, confused at his words but offering a ray of hope. Unfortunately, that hope was dashed by a loud woosh and the scent of blood.

Kazuma landed back to the snow, his sword now in Kimiko's grasp and left with a deep cut in his chest. A hand applied pressure to his cut and growled lowly. "That was _low_, Whur Seojo." Kimiko just smiled gently. "Yes. I know..." she responsed, waving his sword in a teasing manner. "Heh..." Kazuma smirked as he fished out something from his pocket. The contraption was black and several buttons on it, in bright silver letters were English letters, "PSP". Kimiko stuggled her hardest not to burst out laughing. Instead, she absentmindedly played with the red and blue tassels afixed to the sword. "What are you going to do with that thing?" the woman nonchalantly mocked. Kazuma didn't utter a word as he inserted two thread-like things into his ears. The black thing emitted light, much to the surprise of the others who didn't live in the Feudal Era, and the screen changed a few times...then blasted loud noise. Seriously, Inuyasha had to flatten his ears to block it out. "Argh! What the heck is this Kagome? Something from your time again?!" Kagome mentally giggled, reminding herself to teach Inuyasha and the others this thing called "music". Kazuma pocketed the thing into his hanbok again and grinned sadistically toward Kimiko.

"I'm going to enjoy this dance, Whur Sojeo."

Kazuma took an aggressive stance, his left arm out in front and right arm reared back, as if to catch any counter and counter back. The youkwe hopped on one foot quickly, almost as he was toying with the miko. Then his face took on a determined look that meant he was set to win. No matter what. "Bring it." The youkwe's han-ghi flared again, this time slightly more powerful but not by much. His red eyes held no expression whatsoever, just a killing intent in his mind. His feet spread apart by his shoulder width, indicating a classic martial arts form. Kimiko cursed her luck silently, the woman knew this stance. It was formed over 3000 years ago and feared by every elite martial artist in China and Korea.

Sa Shin Mu. Techinque of the Four Killing Gods.

Kimiko could only hope this youkwe was a mere rookie in the art, but coupled with his increasingly erratic behavior...that wasn't likely. Wow...she had her work cut out for her. "Fuck..." she cursed and became stoic once more, brandishing both swords dangerously. She waited for her opponent's move. Tension building and the snow falling faster, they just needed a temple to destroy now to add to the perfect fight scene. Kazuma pointed to his left, a confused look on his face. Kimiko barely glanced, hoping to God it wasn't a trick, then spotted a small shrine. Both fighter locked eyes and nodded. "That'll do!" The two leapt sideways to the shrine at the same time, each aiming to defeat the other. Kimiko gathered both her swords and tossed them out in front of her.

"What is she doing?!" Miroku yelled out, "You'll get killed, Kimiko-sama!"

The miko smirked one of her own, then splayed her sleeves out, spinning her arms in various ways, almost like a dance. Her swords suddenly disappeared, much to Kazuma's dismay. As he was perparing to launch his own attack, he felt a tug on his clothing. Looked down to find the katana had sliced through his clothing. '_Sunova_-!' The youkwe barely had time to disengage and roll out as his own weapon almost cut his guts out. His body rolled to the shrine steps, scrambled up, and took a stance facing the miko. A now bloody hand pulled the katana out of his clothing and threw it in cold anger, the blade burying itself halfway into the frozen wasteland. Kimiko landed on top of the shrine roof as she calmly caught Kazuma's own sword. "You're getting sloppy Kazuma." The mentioned dog youkwe smiled, using her own words in irony. "Yes. I know..." His hand slapped his side, then before anybody could blink, Kazuma had literally crashed through the shrine roof, facing his opponent. Kimiko took an instinctive step back, a mistake. "Bye bye, Whur." Kazuma gave Kimiko a one-two punch, twisting his body as he did so, hitting her chest and lower jaw. He used his momentum to position himself down, punching the roof and completely destroying the remnants of the shrine, also blasting Kimiko hard with it's concussive force and sent her sprawling, completely exposed. Man, whoever's grave that shrine was is gonna have a bad day. Kazuma landed on the ground and without hesitation, lunged for Kimiko, going in for the finish. He drew his fist back, about to use the best technique in his arsenal of Sa Shin Mu.

A soft hand stopped his fist and a sword touched his neck. "You lose, sweetie." Kazuma blinked in confusion, he had... "I rolled and knelt up at the last second. If this was a real battle, you would have been dead before you touched the shrine." Kazuma noted the blade he had thrown, then his shoulders visibly slumped in total defeat. Using his free hand, he took out his black "PSP" again, thumbed it, then it fell silent, the strange light gone as well. He pocketed it back dejectedly, a hurt expression on his face. His caught fist drifted back to his side and he relinquished his combat stance, facing his victorious defeat. Smiled.

"Nice moves. Where did you learn?" the silver-haired demon asked as he ran a hand thru a lock. Kimiko chuckled to him, trying to lighten the situation, despite scattered splinters of wood that used to be a shrine. "You?" "I asked you first, Whur Sojeo." The miko dropped the sword and placed her hands on her hips, trying to deny him. "I'm a woman, you know!" "Eh, you're right." The Inu-tachi just stared at this, two friends who had tried to kill each other, were now just casually having a chat? What was wrong with these two?!

Kim scratched his head, thinking for a pausible answer. "I learned from an ancient book in my time," he lied. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a complete lie, but Kim had learned kumdo and and Tae Kwon Do in his early years, before he found an old manhwa set in the Goguryeo Kindgom of Korea. He liked it and decided to do some "research" on the two main arts the heroes used. Then he found the manual. So...it wasn't a complete lie. "Yes, yes...er, a manual. He heh..." Kim laughed nervously to himself. Kimiko smiled, satisfied at his answer. "Well..." She stood straighter and tipped Kim's sword to the ground, playing a little game as she fought to keep the sword balanced with her finger. "I learned my martial art from my master abroad." Kim lightened up considerably, his normally nonchalant face gracing a hopeful smile. "Oh? From where? Ch-The mainland?" The miko nodded.

Kim hummed in acceptance and eyed her disapprovingly. "What?" she asked, confused. The demon's red eyes traveled to her sword arm. "My sword," he stated bluntly. Kimiko made a surprised face, blushing that she had forgotten about the stolen weapon. Maybe she needed to improvise with a Japanese katana more. "O-okay," the adult woman handed the weapon to the teen about half her age, blushing shyly in embarressment. Kim's hand was about to take his weapon before a crash caught both their attention. The bare remains of the wooden shrine had just now collapsed on itself, leaving nothing but splintered wood and a rather angry houshi at the sidelines. Everything went silent for a bit as they finally realized the extent of their property damage. The two were so busy fighting each other, they hadn't bothered to cover their warpath. Snow was pushed out, leaving huge patches of frozen grass at random, trees were cut and splintered from were they had tapped and jumped, and the small lone shrine was in pieces within fifty feet, the aftermath of Kim's Sa Shin Mu tech.

In short, it was a battlefield.

Both former fighters whistled lowly.

"Uuhh...what just happened?" Kim asked himself dumbly. Kimiko didn't respond as she was too busy blushing, staring transfixed at Kim's soft hand. Apparently, she had no trouble with ugly demons and others who tried to kill her...but as far as romantic interests went, she failed. Horribly. "Um...we sparred?" she said, trying to trick the young man. "Eh. Okay, good enough for me." Kim shrugged and gently pecked his sword from Kimiko's hands. He noticed the light blush on her cheeks as he contemplated to tease her a bit, but instead he thanked her. He walked away to collect his sword sheath, which had somehow embedded itself in the ground not far from Inu-tachi. Kim simply put his sword in the cover and let it's heavy weight do the rest, letting it fall onto his hand as he wrapped the lanyard around once more. Kim finally noticed the dumb looks on Inu-tachi's faces.

"Hey, you guys okay?"

No response. Kim waved his free hand in front of Miroku's face. "Hey! Monk. Can you hear me? Can-" He ended his sentence short as a tree branch unexpectedly hit his side. "_Take to the dream_..." And his music blasted out to max. Inuyasha flattened his sensitive ears as he tried to block out the noise. "Argh! Kagome help!" Kagome finally came to, snapping out of her trance to help the poor inuhanyou. "Tell him," he screamed, "to turn whatever he has off! It's hurting my ears!" Kazuma's cheeks flushed in embarressment as fumbled for his peice of technology, he fished it out of his pocket and turned the volume down to the absolute minimum. "Sorry Inuyasha..." he mumbled. Kazuma felt something touch his shoulder, he flinched and squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's me, you dumb loaf..." Kimiko's bored voice said.

The youkwe released a short breath, then an extended one. He suddenly felt extremely tired and completely fatigued, as if he had stood awake for a week. "I...ugh. Tired again..." Miroku slapped the back of Kazuma's head. "Ow!" the youkai whined as she nursed his now throbbing head. "What did I do?!" The Buddhist monk growled in aggravation. He pointed to the destroyed scenery that used to be a peaceful snowfield, now upgraded to icy craters, splintered trees, and a totalled shrine. Kazuma blinked innocently, his expression almost cute enough to kill. Almost. "Oh...did I do that?" Kazuma said as he pointed to himself. Everybody's jaw dropped, well except for the now totally badass miko and her other badass counterpart, Inuyasha. The Japanese schoolgirl ran up to Kazuma in a panic, snapping her fingers in front of his now dual-coloured eyes again. "Can't you remember, Kazuma?!" The youkwe cupped his chin, thinking to himself thoughtfully. After moments of tense silence, he finally replied...

"Nope."

As everybody groaned in disappointment, Miroku spotted Kimiko walking away to gather her weapon. As usual, his preverted mind posessed his body like so many other times before and he found himself following the woman. Unfortunately for him, Kimiko sensed the monk following her, his footsteps could easily be heard a mile away. She decided to ignore the now harmless man for now and focused on getting her blade...

Which was now frozen over.

The young woman stopped, her hand hovering over the now icy hilt. She could feel a coldness issuing from the former blade as she wondered what could have done this display of power. She sucked in a light breath as she remembered her fight with Kazuma, one of his hands had been bloodstained as she had nicked him across the chest. Then he had used that same hand to rip her blade out of his clothing. Perhaps his blood had-

"Excuse me, Kimiko-sama."

The woman made a face, she wasn't in the mood to talk to the monk right... '_What the_?!' She shivered as she felt a firm hand on her rear. "Ah! What a fine rear you have Kimiko-sama! I must admit, it is softer than Sango's or Kagome-sama's." Her eye twitched darkly. She didn't like being touched... The woman picked up her frozen blade, not even caring it was resonating with her own han-ghi. She intended to kill... "May I ask a question Kimiko-sama?" Miroku asked slyly. Kimiko decided it was best to play along and fool the monk. Ha ha, the poor dead bastard... The woman nodded silently. Miroku took her free hand and held it rather affectionately. Kimiko knew what was coming next from the filthy monk's mouth. Her sword grip tightened.

"Will you do the honour of bearing my chil-"

He didn't even get to finish as Kimiko raised her blade in cold rage and slammed it down on the top of his head, breaking the iced metal to fragments and knocking him out. Everybody else stopped their pointless bickering and saw the scene. "Houshi-sama!" Sango rushed to Miroku's side and shook him, yelling his title several times. The demon slayer rounded on Kimiko, accusing her. "What did you do to Miroku?!" Inuyasha huffed arrogantly. "He was acting like a prevert again. The bouzo..." "Inuyasha!" Kagome chided. "What?" the hanyou cried defensively, "It's true! I heard his words!" Kagome glared at him. "He could be hurt!" Inuyasha folded his arms in defiance. "Keh! His thick skull can take the impact of a frozen sword just fine...wait...oh no-"

"Osuwari."

Thus, Inuyasha met the lovely ground he kissed with distaste so often.

Kimiko mercilessly glared with disgust and cold comtempt. "If you know what is good for him, then he shall never to this do me _ever_ again. Understand!?" she spat out coldly. Sango couldn't help but nod in forced agreement, she knew this woman meant business and from what she had seen right now... The woman snorted with disgust and took a final look at her broken sword, then at Kazuma as she tossed away the useless hilt. She looked down at the unconscious Miroku once more, deciding to give him a kick in the...er, where it would hurt the most, but saved it for later. She exhaled a deep breath, letting her shoulders droop, feeling like she had gone to hell and back. The miko definitely needed rest, especially after fighting the youkwe for at least what felt like forever.

"Ya!" a masculine voice called out. Kimiko looked over to Kazuma, surprised at his tone of voice. "Let's go, Kimiko-chan!" he shouted cheerily while waving. Everybody calmed down and regrouped to set foot once more, with the usual positions as before. Other than the fact Miroku was out cold because of frozen metal meeting his skull, everything was perfect.

"Whur," a young male voice caught her attention. The woman glanced to see red-gold coloured eyes and silver hair once more. He smiled gently to her, intending no harmful connotations whatsoever. Kazuma leaned in close, mentioning for her to do the same. She did and he whispered into her ear, "Nice attack on that monk. What did you do?" The roles were reserved as Kimiko whispered back, "I hit him over the head for groping me. Why?" Kazuma withdrew, feeling empathy for her, placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a tired grasp. "You too huh?" he muttered despairingly, remembering his own...events. Kazuma growled in anger and bared his fangs, gritting his teeth dangerously. "If that bastard ever touches you again, just tell me and I will kill him." He dropped his arm and formed a fist, cold energy flowing into it as he built up his rage. "Hey," Kimiko said gently. "Just let it go, Kazuma. I wasn't hurt, he was." "B-but...he touched you a-and..." Kazuma muttered, his resolve shattering. Kimiko placed a finger to her lips. "Shh...please. You're too weak."

His fist unclenched and his han-ghi dissipated into the cold air.

Kimiko smiled gently to the hurt dog demon to show her thanks and she held his hand for a bit, trying calm him down.

He squeezed back.

* * *

Kyoul Myo-Rin smiled at her work, consisting of...well, a delightful Korean lunch of denjang-guk, fried fish, kimchi, and rice. Along with tons of other side of side dishes but those didn't matter right now. At least until Lee Hoon-Yeong got back. The female android closed her red eyes and reflected back to when she had met him... 

_"So...where do you wanna go now, Kaho?" a tall man who easily could pass as a scientist asked._

_The blue-haired android put a petite finger to her cutely pursed lips, then made a confused a face. "I don't know Yutani...maybe that sign that says...er," She squinted her green eyes to get better focus, then slowly pronounced, "Lo..ve...Ho..tel. Love Hotel! That's it!" A white-haired android beside the man's left flank laughed sarcastically to herself. "HA! Don't force me to drag you away when you run in, Myo-Yeong!" The younger looking blue-haired one did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at the elder. "Well, I think it's a cute name for a hotel, onni!" The elder android laughed out loud again, a teasing look on her face. "Oh? Then why don't you and me go knocking in for a quickie, my sister?" The blue-haired girl was confused. "What's a 'quickie', Myo-Rin?" Yutani then clamped a free hand over the elder woman's mouth, muffling her rants of protest and promise of death threats. The brown haired man chuckled lightly to himself, trying to lighten the situation. "You know, Kaho...I think it's best if we forget about the hotel and go somewhere else like..." To his amazing luck, he spotted an arcade room nearby. "The arcade."_

_Myo-Yeong AKA "Kaho" instantly brightened up like nine thousand Christmas tree lights and practically threw the two into the gaming station._

Ah yes, those were the days. She continued to cook the meal and decided to set the table. As for the others...they were facing the horrors of the real war waging in their own backyard.

Kyoul Myo-Rin waited patiently for Lee to come back, humming a little sad tune to herself. All she knew it describing how long a lover or sibling had waited for their other and would literally become the wind itself in order to reach them, in their heart...the dream. Soon, hums transformed into words...

"_Eolmana __ohrean siganinji_..."

* * *

AN: Another chapter complete, moar mysteries added. lol I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially Kim and Kimiko's fight scene. What icked me was that Korean soldier blowing his own brains out but this is a movie reference (take a guess) and it shows the harsh grim reality of war. It's only going to get worse from here on out, as Kim's mental condition will disintegrate rapidly and the Generals doing anything they can to protect themselves... Expect a brutal no-holds-barred combat scene in the next chapter... 

So bear with me and pray for the Koreans.

Korean Terms

"Yaaa!": He he...this means, "Hey!" It can sound either extremely cute or very rude. D:

"Mowu sworiyah": Roughly means, "What's that sound"

"Koumahnhae": Stop it.

Story Stuff

I have once again very plainly referenced Park Sung-Woo here, as he is my favorite manhwa-ga ever now. Japan can not beat him. Period. The two manhwas I have reference take place in the Three Kingdoms of Korea, set in 58BC-668AD... TAKE A GUESS!

Sa Shin Mu: An ancient martial art Kim now uses (and definitely showed), this is the "Martial Arts of the Four Gods".

Cheon San Shin Geom: Another martial art, Kimiko uses this style and at first glance, it looks like dancing. Kim also uses this martial art but only for defensive and training purposes as he ain't too hot with a sword.

PSP: YES :D

Russian RPD: Oh God...you would NOT want the full name for this thing. Trust me. It's confusing. Anyway, this is a belt-fed weapon developed and made by the Soviet Union for their sqaud light machine gun. It was, ironic in a sense, first used in battle in the 16 year Vietnam War against US soldiers by the Vietnam People's Army. The Vietnamese liked the RPD so much, they (I think) produced their own copy during the war. Ammunition was plentiful as the machine gun used the same 7.62x39mm HARDCORE bullets of the great AK-47. It can be fired traditionally from a normal fixed position (well, sorta) or fired "Rambo style". The only disadvantage to this gun would be you had to fire less than 200 rounds per minute, or else the handguard would burst into flame! LOL! It was eventually phased out and replaced by the Kalashnikov RPK, a decision that, in many Russian minds, wasn't good at all.


	8. Red Orchestra

**Disclaimer**: Me no own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha!

**Notes**: Extra gory fight scene! If you are sensitive to war violence, please skip or discontinue reading this chapter!

* * *

Faction...

"Talking..."

'_Thoughts..._'

-_crappy SFX_-

_Location change or sumthing else_

Red

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Number Seven: Red Orchestra**

**Somewhere in Japan  
Nearing dusk...**

Kim Moon-Seok could not keep his eyes off his left hand, which had been cut by Kimiko's katana, but not before it had froze it in an iron fist. He wondered why he had done that...never mind how. He wondered why his wounds had healed fast. He wondered how he had tapped into some odd power and just released it all of a sudden. He wondered why he had attacked Lady Whur and gone into a cold rage.

He wondered if his mind was sane enough...

"Kazuma?" a female voice spoke.

Kim's gaze was turned away from his left hand to Kagome's voice. Now usually, Kim was a calm and collected boy, but due to the recent events plaguing his body and mind...he wasn't so lenient now. "What?" he snapped out in a voice that didn't sound like his own. It was rough and harsh, not like Inuyasha's prideful tone, but almost anti-like, as if he truly hated her. The schoolgirl took a hesistant step back as his red eyes, so much like Naraku's, glared at her coldly. Kim seemed to take note of this and averted his gaze away from her. But this was reverted as the youkwe held his sword close to his hand enough for a killing sweep. Too close. He shifted his body to get into a comfortable position and started tapping his fingers. He repeated his word in a gentler but still irritated tone. Kagome smiled in response. "Do you want to come outside with us?" The dog demon shook his head. "Aw, come on! It'll be fun, Kazuma!" she insisted. Kim pointed to the wounds he received from the day before and still raw shoulder as he turned to his pocket for his "PSP". When he turned back, he jumped, startled.

A "HEUG LEIK XBOX" set of puppy dog eyes were staring at him. Kim just could not say no, especially to somebody as innocent as Kagome. '_I'll do as you asked_, _please don't give me that look_...' the dog youkwe thought hopelessly. He sighed in defeat and grabbed his sword, standing up and nodding to the schoolgirl. Kagome grinned and waved a finger to Kazuma, beckoning him to follow. Kazuma just nonchalantly followed the Japanese girl through the inn's short hallways and sliding doors, ignoring all the questioning looks he got from the other residents. Kagome stopped short as she reached the main exit. She turned her head towards him and smirked.

"Well, here it is. Better think fast!" She ducked and held her position, waiting.

Kim blinked stupidly...now why would-

A white mass was his answer as it smacked him in the face, taking him by surprise. An older female voice apologized to Kazuma, saying she meant to hit the other girl. The teen youkwe watched as Kagome Higurashi sprung out from her cover running, scoop up a fair amount of snow, quickly form the mass into a sphere, and throw, hitting Sango directly in her gut. The demon slayer laughed in amusement. "Ah, you got me Kagome..." she smiled slyly and called out Miroku. A war cry was heard as a purple blur ran toward Kagome, trying to catch her unprepared. Kagome merely laughed an evil one as she simply side-stepped and stuck her leg out, tripping the "trying-to-stop-but-failing-anyways" monk. His foot caught on Kagome's loafer as he was sent crashing down to earth, owned and defeated. But not before he raised a hand, shaking his prayer beads. As if on cue, a red clad inuhanyou and small kitsune appeared on Kagome's flanks, each raising a snowball and throwing it. The schoolgirl drove out of the way as Inuyasha's and Shippou's plan backfired, both demons getting sprayed by white ice. Kagome picked herself up as she smiled triumphantly. "Ha! You guys suck at snowball fights! I am the master of them ALL!!! I am the ONE-"

The girl was interrupted in her speech as a snowball smacked her shoulder. She flinched a bit as it hit her, then turned vicously as she recovered, angry at her loss of sweet victory. "Who did that?!" Another snowball just inches from her ear was her answer. "I did," a calm female voice spoke out. Kagome glanced up to see a woman in miko's kimino smirking arrogantly down at her from the roof. "Hey!" the schoolgirl whined, "That's cheating!" Kimiko jumped down and confronted Kagome, miko to miko. Both females neither showed signs of backing down as they glared at each other. "So?" the elder woman scoffed, "What you did was cheating too. You listened in on their plans." Kagome averted her eyes. "I...uh-I..." She sighed in defeat and raised her hands up. "Hehe...that's what I thoug-" Kimiko bought it also as two snowballs sprayed her chest at high velocity, knocking her down to the snow. A second later, Kagome was on the ground with her. "What the?!" both girls murmured, completely bewildered. "Hey."

Kimiko and Kagome glanced back to a black hanbok clad, silver haired, red eyed, and severely smug Kazuma. He currently had two very stiff snowballs in his hands...

"Uh oh..."

* * *

**Somewhere in Korea...  
Nearing Christmas Eve...**

The soldier muttered something to himself as he lit a cigarette, cursing his superior officer to hell. "You here that you fat bastard...burn in hell...kanna seikei." He inhaled through the filter, savoring the smoke, and slowly let his breath out, forming grey mini-clouds in the chilly night air. He was about to take another drag as he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

Something white. And with a weapon.

"Oh shi-" He did not finish as a bayonet was buried into his chest, cutting his lungs and slicing through his heart, killing him without a sound. His entire body reflexively jerked a few times, then relaxed still, dead. The death stick fell from his hands onto the ground as a black jackboot immediately stamped it out, preventing anybody from noticing. Hands lifted the dead man's corpse as it was dragged out of sight. Just as silently, with the exception of rustling grass, it disappeared.

"Ya, Meung-il? Did you get him?" the white clad figure asked out.

A female form in a dark brown uniform tipped with crimson pipings nodded. "Right," the male voice said. On cue, four companies of white uniformed soldiers popped out of the frosty underbrush, silently and quickly moving to the ditch. The ambushing soldiers had swept through the night, reaching the enemy camp in less than an hour, and to their dumb luck, had taken a enveloping formation, surrounding the camp. They left small teams at the corners ensuring any and all escape routes would be met with bullets and bayonets. First and third platoons would throw bombs first, confusing the oppostion. The other two would give heavy supressive fire, killing anything unfortunate enough to be caught. Glass bottles clicking together confirmed they had cooked up Molotov cocktails and had plenty of matches to boot. The rattle of bullets, clinking of metal, and the grating of bayonets. Now, they wait.

The female in the Communist uniform blew the whistle. "Kongkyok!"

Roars and a plethora of petrol alcohol impacted the encampment, lighting blackness of the night a warm orange. Explosions shook the ground and bullets in magazines caught fire, injuring anybody unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast. The soldiers in the encampment were confused, they hadn't expected an attack of this ferocity on them and were unprepared, many caught out in the open or fast asleep. The commander sure got a rude awakening no doubt. The lucky few who had ran to the trenches for cover fired back, flinching everytime something blew up the dust nearby. Some had taken to fortified wooden posts, only to have them explode and catch fire as the ammunition cooked off. Mostly everybody else was running around just trying not to get killed. Half of the firey bottles were expended, the shooting began. Pieces of lead broke the organization of the lucky few who had banded into small teams, now they were decimated without mercy. Other entrenched troops started to shoot back to their attackers, but in vain as the combined effects of bullets whizzing past made them flinch and the cacophony of battle all around, plus the resolve to keep themselves alive. Rifles, machine pistols, and machine guns created a barrier of death against the encamped troops, several who had tried to desert were gunned down violently by the teams posted on corners or worse, by their own...

Lee Meung-il fixed the bayonet to her machine gun and blew the whistle one long and two short. On cue, two personified wings ripped through her back, wielding rocket launchers. They both fired explosive missles to the heart of the camp, pretty much destroying reserve storage as another huge explosion lit the night sky. Both discarded the cumbersome metal tubes as they pulled out other weapons, the red with a PPsh-41 machine pistol and the blue with a modern Daewoo K2 rifle. Another soldier with silver hair stood up, the gold pipings of his Prussian style field cap designating him as a General. He raised his M1 rifle and fired a shot. "Kongkyok!" At once, all four hidden platoons of the Republic of Korea Army 1st Infantry Division charged the encampment, bayonets gleaming, weapons firing, and screaming. The two Generals glanced at each other and made pout-like expressions, shrugging their shoulders as they too drove to the trenches along with a hundred others.

Somebody fell as a bullet tagged his cap, splattering it and the snow a ruby red.

Ninety-nine others...

They sure weren't going without a fight.

* * *

Lee Hoon-Yeong snapped his head up at the noise of distant booms and orange in the nightsky. He frowned in displeasure as he knew what full well was going on. Somewhere out there, a battle bewteen brothers was taking place, no quarter asked and none given. Only bullets, bayonets, and blood. Ever since this civil war had begun, both sides had already committed atrocities and killed so many. Prices were high and even basic supplies such as food and water, were rationed. Most of the economy was now directed to the military because they were understrength, equivalent to China's Nationalist Army in their fight against Imperial Japan. The civilians were the ones who suffered the most, families receiving dreaded letters as their loved ones perished everyday...their own homes looted and used by both armies, displacing entire communities with no place to go...stray ammunition killing kids and wives, friends and family. Even the United States Army, vowing to protect Korea, had instead done the complete opposite, stripping the once proud Republic Army of their advanced technology, even of their camouflage uniforms, and gave them surplus World War 2 era weapons.

Then they had left completely, declaring the cease fire "void".

"Hoonah? Your fist is shaking. Your heartrate and brain activity also show intense anger. Please...whatever it is, just let it go."

Kyoul Myo-Rin. ...or was it Yeong-ah? Soft blue hair tickled his arm. Myo-Yeong. "Hoonah...why are you angry?" The young youkwe did not reply, still too deep in his angry thoughts. An artifical hand placed itself on his shoulder. "Hoon...ah?" The kae youkwe sighed. Myo-Yeong's naive innocence was amazing, despite her being an artifical human. Sometimes, he wondered if, never mind how, she was going to grasp mature subjects deeply enough to understand. He wondered how she actually became a member of the Korean People's Army...

"It's another battle, right Hoon-Yeong?" her melodic voice hopelessly said.

Hoon-Yeong was surprised. How had she- "The sounds...rifles, bombs, screams, and smell of blood." The female android bit her lower lip, a despairing look on her face. "It's...not fair..." Lee glanced at her, worried. Myo-Yeong put a hand to her face, trying her hardest not to cry. "Wae? Why this war? What is war going to gain? Some pieces of land or even ideology?!" Myo was tearing at this point. "What good is land or ideology whenever innocent people always must suffer the aftermath?! Wh-wh...wae...yoh...?"

A thud confirmed she had collapsed on the ground crying uncontrollably. Tears fell dripping to the floor, hands clenching the skirt of her military uniform tightly, her chest heaving with every breath she took. Despite Lee being wary of the two androids, he couldn't help but comfort her. The 18 year male took the 16 year female in his arms, holding the crying girl gently around her waist and stroking her hair. He whispered words of sweet nothings into her earblade. The two stood frozen like that until Kyoul had expended most of her energy. Lee Hoon-Yeong simply moved his arm to remove the khaki field cap from the top of the android's head. He ran his hand through her silk-like azure hair, eyes traveling the length of blue, marveling at how real it was. Taking a lock and staring at it. Let it slip through his fingers as he finally looked back to Kyoul Myo-Yeong. She looked up at Hoon-Yeong's troubled face and began to avert her eyes. A gentle hand cupped her chin, turning green eyes back to brown ones. Kyoul sucked in a breath, at a loss of words and confused. She chose to heave a desolate sigh, her hands holding Lee's arms to remove them...but instead, she kept them there, letting her emotions do the work. She buried herself onto his chest, energy spent. The two felt bittersweet, nothing more...nothing less.

"What is happening?" Myo-Yeong whispered to herself.

Lee Hoon-Yeong tightened his embrace around her kindly.

"I don't know..."

Nobody knew.

* * *

The machine pistol in the soldier's hand went off in the air, the result of two bayonets and a bullet piercing his body. Feet kicked the corpse off the rifle knives as their owners swung the weapons once more. The constant cacaphony of gunfire and screams accompanied the bloody night as the insanity of war raged on...

Meung-il kicked the offending soldier away from her and bayonetted him in the chest, causing him to hack with pain and his hands to grasp her fifteen inch Arisaka bayonet uselessly as the blade was forced deeper into his lungs. A sucking noise confirmed she had pulled it out, "Ugh!" and plunged it back in again, cutting a gruesome path across his upper chest, slashing open the heart, killing him instantly. The Korean female tugged the weapon free with all her might, causing the soldier's body to lift a few inches before dropping the snow. Dead. Meung-il rounded on the next victim, plunging fifteen inches of pure steel into soft neck tissue and ripping out half of that. Another soldier pounced her, trying to crush her throat with his rifle stock. A hefy punch from the blue wing reverted that, the mercenary sent sprawling to the ground. Meung-il's other wing, a red one, emptied it's PPSh machine pistol, catching ANYBODY unlucky enough to be cut down in armor piercing slugs. The wing then flicked her wrist, grabbing a hidden stiletto, and threw it, stabbing a soldier in the gut. The man threw up blood which was black, melting the snow as his body was perforated with more holes and a cracked skull from another soldier's rifle butt. The red wing then unholstered a Tokarev pistol, empting 8 rounds of overkill into the chests of two unfortunate men. It tapped the blue wing, catching the other half's attention.

A young man with a healthy, ableit slightly chubby, face bowed his head to peer up at the red wing from under his Aviator sunglasses. "Neh? Mwoyoh nunah?" A slender hand raised the empty pistol and a thumb ejected the clip from it. The blue wing pulled out his US Standard Issue Italian Beretta handgun, handing it grip first to the red wing. "I don't have any Russian bullets, but I do have this Lee Eun-Ju." The red wing named Lee Eun-Ju took the black gun and heftied it, frowning in displeasure. "Mugohwohyoh, Moon Sang-Sang," she said in a soft melodic voice. Both wings kissed the dirt as Meung-il was kicked back, exchanging blows and bullets...getting to her feet. And a cycling bolt-action rifle about to be aimed at her. The khaki clad soldier quickly centered the woman in his sights and fired...

Katsumaru aggressively drove his bayonet deeper into the gut of his dying victim, causing him to scream in pain and himself to scream in rage. His bloodied hands twisted the rifle in his grasp and pushed the man harder against the snowy trench, beginning to become red with blood. The look on the General's face was of pure anger and absolute sadism, taking out his frustrations out on this man just like him...like so many others killing or being killed all around. He did not give a damn at the moment. "Kae seikya! Yyaaahh!" He wrenched his bayonet rifle away from the man's insides and shot him without hesitation, the bright muzzle flash lighting up the victim's horror-twisted face one last time. As he took the life of another, he spotted a khaki uniformed boy choking another white uniformed boy. The both of them around 15 years...in a stupid killing field of normal men controlled by rich bastards. Katsu couldn't help but think of his own two sons in those military uniforms, trying to crush their throats with own bare hands...brother killing brother. Family killing family.

"Koumbjamah-AHH!" Another mercenary trying to save his friend was mercilessly shot twice by a trooper in white, his carbine barrel smoking in wisps. The man merely watched the fight bewteen the two boys as if it was a documentary, then raised the carbine in his hands way too smoothly. '_He's not...ca_-' Katsu's breathing stopped as the soldier calmly shot both boys, hands never jittering in fear nor cold. As bullets peirced both kids, they gazed into each other's eyes as if realizing the truth...but far too late. They collapsed dead in each others' arms, bleeding from the tears in their fragile bodies and mouth, nose, ears. The cold soldier shot twice more before abandoning the bodies, innocent happy lives...full of joy and hope...now condemned to death and despair. Katsu couldn't hear anything now, he just stared at the two dead boys, like his sons. Not moving, not fighting, not even breathing. Like the two boys...departed like so many others around them. Without his voluntary action, he turned-

And his bayonet cut open the arm of a khaki clad man ambling aimlessly. The wounded person howled in excruciation, his free hand automatically cradling the sliced piece of flesh. Judging by his youthful and bright face, the poor guy's pain threshold was zero. Too bad. Katsu mechanically raised his Garand and rested his finger on the trigger... "Uh...omma!" And eased, the youth's words ringing in his ears. He had thought the rebel mercenaries were complete scum that needed a can of whoop-ass, bastards who killed children and raped women. And yet... "O-omma..." And yet... "Uhm...it hurts..." Yet... "Omma..." Katsu flipped his rifle around, wielding it like a baseball bat. He tackled the wounded youth before anybody else could kill him. The teen glanced up to Katsumaru's golden eyes, disoriented and delusioned. "Appah?"

His grip tightened around the rifle.

"Good night, adhul."

* * *

He flopped onto the snow beside Kimiko, pinned down and his clothing plastered with fluff. "Whur! Cover me so I can get their flag!" The woman gave her companion a curt nod as she popped up from the tree, hurling a good sized snowball torward the fort of ice and drove down. A small pop was heard, several screams, and a curse. Kimiko tossed her male comrade her sword as he began to run. He caught the weapon by it's lanyard as he automatically flipped his wrists, carrying both his weapons by their midsections; sprinting low and keeping his head down, like a real soldier. A voice crying out a warning was heard and the fortress came alive with thousands of white comets. He barely heard Kimiko's voice admist his heavy breathing. "Get down, Kazuma!" The young man jumped, crashing ungracefully in a ditch. Lucky him. He closed his eyes instinctively as the barrage of snow slammed the ground all around him, covering his black clothing with more white coldness. All he could hear was the _whap whap_ of close ones nearly landing on top of him. He knew he was hit as soon as a wash of snow swept over, dazing his body. The youkwe took one look at both swords in his arms, then switched to a clear icy blue coloured stick, making sure the swords were secured around his hip. "Thanks for the rifle Whur..." He flinched as snow zipped past his hair. "Really..." Still in his daze, Kazuma immediately rolled into his belly and brung up his improvised rifle, if it could be called that. "I hope this isn't made of dry ice..."

He fired the weapon, the magic issuing from the barrel with a wisp of frost and a crack as they sped and hit the fort at stunning speed. Even though Kazuma could not see it, his shots had penerated the thick blanket of snow and ricocheted around, causing the others inside to cease fire for a bit. The youkwe took his only chance and sprinted the rest of the way torward the fort. He was mid-way through when his unseen oppenents resumed their fire again, catching him in the open. He drove down and lied prone, sqeezing his eyes shut at the instense bombing once more. Kazuma instantly felt his heart pulse rapidly again, his breathing hitch. Felt emotions overtake him, even though it was a "game", he had set the rules a bit too realistic. He thought the bombardment would never end until he heard a voice in the back of his mind. "_Run you fool! You wanna die?! Or worse, get captured and then raped by those Japanese SOBs?!_" Kazuma was confused, in a calm daze because of the snowball strike. "Who are you...?" he whispered. The arcane voice did not response. Instead, Kazuma heard a zip past his ear. He opened his eyes to see a noob cannon post in front of him, firing past him onto Kimiko's position, effectively pinning her down. He had to do something before they lost.

"Shibbal..."

Kazuma rolled to his right, where the gunner was most exposed. He crouched up, kneeling and shouldering the magical rifle, firing the rest of his clip. A grunt of pain was heard and noob went silent. Kazuma ran once more to the silent post, forming a snowball and tossing it in before it splintered, catching any poor soul to be peppered with tiny flecks of fragmented snow. He did not get a foot in the post before somebody tackled him from behind, causing him to drop his rifle. Unluckily for the attacker, Kazuma was a trained boy in the art of war and Tae Kwon Do. He rolled onto his back once more to face his attacker. Smirked. "Hi Sango. Sorry about Miroku. He he!" The taijya merely punched her friend in the face, grasping his hanbok collar and slamming his head onto the snow. "This is your war, Kazuma..." She whipped out a small dagger made of ice and raised it. "And your grave!" Sango swung the weapon down upon him but he caught her wrist like a professional and squeezed, forcing her grip to loosen. He kicked out his legs from under him, letting his lithe body slide up and get to a half-kneel before he pushed the surprised girl back. The youkwe used his momentum to float backwards, kicking his rifle up and catching it before aiming down the icy sights, centering the barrel at her head. "You first, Sango..." He pulled the trigger... and the weapon clicked.

Empty.

* * *

A body fell to the bloodstained and dirtied snow as several shots rang out, accompanied by other shots, screams, and explosions. Meung-il's body unclenched as she released her breath, expecting it to be ragged because of a bullet tearing her to peices...but it came out normal. She looked at her chest, examining it for any holes or such. "Your fine, onni," a voice next to her reassured. The woman glanced to see her red wing holding a smoking Italian pistol, dropping the spent clip and handing it back to the blue wing, nodding her head in thanks. Meung-il's blue wing reloaded the weapon and holstered it, resuming fire with his Daewoo rifle. The red wing merely conjured a sniper rifle, an old bolt-action Mosina, and started to pick off anybody who so much as looked at them wrong. Meung-il shortly flinched as bullets peppered the snow near her, causing her body to bring up the machine gun and open fire. Unfortunately for them...

Jeonsa Song Yun-Chan (it's him again!!!) pushed the dead soldier off the PKM machine gun, letting the body slump to the ground unceremoniously. In a panic, his fragile emotions running on overload, he pulled back the bolt of the machine gun.

Moon Sang-Sang and another officer heard the all-to-familar clack of a machine gun bolt. Then the heavy woody sound that nearly all Russian guns made erupted from a second bunker. Several troops caught out in the open fell, cut down by the 7.62mm bullets that could dislocate shoulders by sound alone. Other soldiers tried to surpress the post, but they were soon pinned down as the bullets split the snow just inches away. The officer who had noticed the post fired a pistol shot. "Watch it! They have a machine gun!" The man fired two more shots before he was cut down also, wounds obsurced by the exploding dirt. The machine gun kept it's intense fire up. Sooner or later, the already battered attacking troops would be forced on the defensive.

'_Not if I can help it_!!!' Meung-il thought.

The woman glanced to her left and right to see if anybody would stop her. None, everybody was too preoccupied with defending themselves. She heard the machine gun fire again. '_No doubt that gunner is defending himself too_...' Meung-il tugged at her greatcoat collar and stepped off, ignoring her wings mental protests of "this is suicide". A bullet pinged off wood and a soldier noticed the advancing officer. "Yah! Meung-ah?! Odigah!? Euimehyah! YAH!!!" The soldier could not complete the rest of his rant as more machine gun bullets churned the snow into dirt around him, but it was enough. The other friendly troopers in white yelled at her to come back, but it was too late, she was already halfway. They had no choice but to fire their weapons in unison and hope she came back alive.

Katsumaru heard Meung-il's name being shouted in a panic. He turned from the wounded boy he was treating to see the off beat angel sprinting her way torward the machine gun post. Somehow...he felt a pang of guilt for the girl, she appeared so innocent and kind as she...well...healed him. The youkai shook the thought from his head, telling himself she was just another soldier. No more, no less...

Yeah right.

He calmly fired another two shots, praying for the girl's safety.

The RPD thundered in Meung-il's hands as she advanced torward the machine gun post. She was forced to wield it one-handed as the barrel dangerously teetered overheating. Lucky for her, the cheap sling she bought helped to balance the unwieldy weapon...not that she needed it anyways. It made her look bad-

A watery thunk and Kunin Lee Meung-il collapsed on the dirt, her free hand pressing against her shoulder. The Korean woman cursed her luck and shoulder, drawing the wet hand away to see blood. Lots. "Jenjang..." Fingers sifted through the liqiud as she pried the wound open to check if her shoulder blade was shattered to oblivion. A hand stopped her attempts as she found herself looking into Eun-Ju's eyes. The wing woman huffed smiling. "Kenchansubmnida." The wing tapped her other blue counterpart and he turned his head slightly to notice Lee's bleeding shoulder. Moon Sang-Sang immediately reacted by pulling out a bandage out from his tunic, ripping the package open as he applied the white patch to his angel's wound. Hands helped tie the wrapping tightly to stem her heavy bleeding, a spurt of blood leaking from an exposed rip as Lee's hands tightened it more. She hissed painfully as her sensitive nerves registered the death of torn flesh, her mind already hard at work telling her to surpress the pain. The female slapped her shoulder, then moved her arm to see if it was fine. Bloodstained hands lifted the machine gun from her lap to the elevated dirt as she blindfired in the general direction of the other post, the burnt powder playing havoc with her senses. Meung-il's legs automatically moved, her body naturally avoiding dead bodies and other obstacles while sprinting to her target. A khaki uniformed soldier had the great misfortune of a bayonet to the chest, killing him fast as the blood dribbled from his lips. Lee Meung-il tugged her machine gun mounted bayonet out of the dying man's chest, then swung a wooden butt across his face as he fell, perhaps fragmenting his skull open. Another man who tried to stop her was met with burst of bullets as he failed to toss a grenade, the explosive falling listlessly from his limp hand onto the ground. Lee Meung-il sprinted to the end of the trench with no more opposition, her target post deafening her hearing to zero as it continued to fire away. She turned to the recently dead soldier she killed, rummaging his body for any more grenades. She overturned the corpse to find a bag holding three.

Perfect.

Immediately without hesistance, Lee snatched one, fingers pulling the pin, and flung three pounds of death over the trench. A few seconds later, she heard the machine gun fall silent and an intense popping sound, raining particles of dirt and snow on her. The bill of her field cap poked over the top as her eyes saw the PKM machine gun fire again, close enough to see the gunner. It was only a young boy of maybe eighteen years. The dark expression on his face told Meung-il he didn't know what he was doing, mostly likely manning the post simply because of fear. Fear could cause even the kindest human to do unspeakable acts of creulty at times... Lee sensed the gunner spotting her, but doing nothing. He thought she was one of their own.

Hands pulled on a pin again. "Babo..."

Song Yun-Chan wanted to scream as his fingers reflexively jerked the lever, the sights jumping up with every pull, the slamming on his shoulder slowly dislocating it. His heart crushed heavy, his head pounded, mind in disarray, legs collapsing, his lungs felt melting with every breath he took. It must have been the overstocked ammunition in the pillbox with the soju, the officers were always-

Everything in his mind came screeching to a dead halt as he glanced at the grenade centimeters away from his face. Great, here he was, manning a machine gun, alone and afraid. Just days before he was talking to his younger brother, a cheery energetic silver-haired kae youkwe of eleven...then after that, his real hyeong had raped his younger brother for hours and hours, even tricking the poor youkwe to enjoy the replusive act. After that tragedy, he ignored his hyeong, hating him for soiling his family. He even tried to kill him, cursing and crying, reminding him of the gentle times they had before the war. And here he was...

Already dead.

Just as the grenade fragmented into hundreds of tiny pieces, Song Yun-Chan released his stiff hand from the machine gun to avoid it getting ripped off.

* * *

"Erraahh!" Kazuma bellowed a war cry as he charged Sango. The girl merely braced herself as she felt her friend crash onto her, knocking them both down to the snow. The girl threw a punch at the boy to get him off of her, sending the black-clad demon spawling. Kazuma quickly regained his footing to face the huffy girl and drew his own sword out, still sheathed. Sango fumed a bit, placing her hands on hip. "That's not fair Kazuma!" she argued.

The youkwe smirked. "Life isn't fair, my Lady."

The two ran onto each other and began to exchange punches, kicks, and blunt blows. Kazuma was faster and stronger, but Sango was trained and had the experience. The youkwe begun with a horizontal sword, forcing his friend to prevent it from tapping her throat and "killing" her by pushing up on it as he pressed down. Surprisingly, it was an even match as both fighters struggled to gain the upper hand. Sango then kicked her legs out, sweeping Kazuma off his feet. The boy compensated by pulling her down with him, then rolling on top to get leeway. The girl responded in kind by jerking down on his grip, forcing it to relax. Which was all she needed. His grip broke and before Sango could finish him and the game, he jumped back letting her swipe miss. Both fighters squared off once more, smiling at the irony of this fight. The silver-haired youkwe spread his feet apart once more and held his arms in front of him, his perferred stance for Sa Shin Mu. Sango pulled off an impressive sword swing, the cover sliding from the metal blade as her reflection stared back at her. Badass.

"Fun, fun? Huh Sango?" Kazuma breathed. She nodded. "Fun."

The two friends charged each other once more and fought as enemies.

* * *

"Rrrr! Kanna seikei dul! If they take this bunker, we are finished! Fight to the last, understand?" an officer raged. The lowly soldiers saluted their well-dressed and fed superiour smartly, fearing retalilation if they didn't follow orders. "Neh, algesumbnida!" The officer further spat in contempt, further belittling his remaining troops. "You fucking crybabies, how could you let the enemy attack us like that?! Those bastards will pay..." The officer began to shift around and pointed a callused finger torward the machine gun. "Get on the gun!" A soldier fell out of his line and unlatched the machine gun tray, hastily throwing a belt of bullets on top.

A single shot rang out and he fell, bleeding on the floor.

Lee Eun-Ju cycled her Mosin bolt and bashed another man who tried to charge them, remaining alert. Her brother, Moon Sang-Sang gunned down three others with a powerful M1 Garand, the bullets deforming flesh like wet paper. Thinking it was clear, Lee Meung-il took a step... and was slugged across the face. The last man she failed to kill retaliated by grabbing her uniform and throwing her against boxes. She instinctively retracted her wings as pain set in, vision blurring in the poor lit ammunition storeroom as the other officer used his window of luck to grab a machine pistol.

Unfortunately for the man, his opposite gendered opponent recovered too quickly for his liking. She was facing him as he brought his weapon up, preparing to fire. Meung-il parried the barrel away from her, but the officer merely shifted his wrist to let it face her body again. She switched tactics on the fly as she grasped the gun, forcing her adversary to hold it with both hands. It was going to be a melee fight as soon as she stumbled on an overturned chair clumsily, sending both crashing against the wall. The officer tried to smash her skull in with a metal plated butt forced down at forty kilometers per hour. The Korean female ducked as the plate hit the ammunition boxes uselessly, then swept the mean officer off his feet, immediately lunging on top of him as he tried to bear the machine pistol again. Meung-il groped for his weapon, then almost reeled as the man smashed a metal drum against her neck, bruising her windpipe horrendously. She forced herself to ignore the intense pain and blood filling in her mouth as she fought back with all her strength, pushing the man's weapon back to crush his own neck. Unexpectedly, a dirtied hand reeking of alcohol slammed into her face. Obviously, the man was trying to get her dead weight off his chest. Meung-il responded in kind by plunging her own hand on the officer's face, slowly tightening her iron grip. The officer struggled, violently flailing his body in one last attempt to shrug off his executioner. It was futile, she merely lowered her body to distribute her weight more. The male officer screamed in absolute agony as fingers began to crush his eyes...his skin...his bones...his face. Before his vision went out completely, he saw caught a glimpse of his killer. She wore the same uniform as him and her face was sneering with bloodlust, brown eyes merciless and cold.

On her shoulder wore the rank of a Field Marshal.

The man opened his lips but before he could utter a sound, a watery rip was heard and unimaginible pain overloaded his body. He heard a whimper but all he felt was blood oozing from his face...or what was left of it, dabs of skin and muscle. Somehow, someway...

She had ripped his face off.

Meung-il wanted to vomit at what she had done, it wasn't everyday that somebody managed to rip another's face clean off. Her fragile heart tugged at the dying man's groans and whimpers, his pain beyond normal human limits. She thought of healing him, but he could fight back when once healed or become completely catatonic as a result of the pain. It was better to kill him. A hand brought the fallen machine pistol barrel to his chest and she listlessly fired a single bullet through his heart, suffering at an end.

Her breathing was the only sound in the room as she looked at her former attacker, now reduced to a bloodied bag of flesh and cloth. She exhaled slowly while standing up, absentmindly grabbing a 5 litre can and pouring flammable petrol all over the floor and ammo stores. Once the can trickled to empty, she walked over to the former machine gun post and barely noticed the limp boy just outside. He must have been thrown through the small window, the blast somehow saving him. Meung-il focused her eyes on the other soldiers, white and khaki, killing each other like madmen set loose in a city. She sighed as she slipped out a box of matches, lighting one and pinching in her fingers... then dropped it as she walked out of the opening, setting the bunker aflame in seconds.

Several earth stattering explosions later, and the battle was over.

* * *

Kim Moon-Seok stumbled out of the small fort with Kagome's red necktie, short of breath and his heart pulsing in arrhythmia. He frantically glanced around for anybody would dare attack him, then ran. Everyone else had been "killed" by Kim, or their own tactics backfired against them. Horribly. He had left Kagome to live, seeing as she wasn't much of a threat.Whur Sojeo was only a few sprints away now. They were going to win. Besides...what could one schoolgirl do anyway?

He felt something slam into him, breath in his lungs forced out in an instant, before he cought a wisp of black.

Maybe he should've finished her off.

Both bodies were sent crashing onto the snow as they wrestled for control of the "flag", rolling in the snow and hands haphazardly groping for her necktie while defending at the sametime. Kim himself was willing but tired after basically owning the competition in record time, Kagome merely wanted to avenge her friends. As thus, a scuffle ensued as both teenagers fought for the flag, exchanging insults, shoves, punches, kicks, and unfair hair pulling. As the two continued battle, it appeared neither was gaining the upper hand. Kazuma didn't want to hurt his friend seriously and Kagome simply was getting frustrated at not getting her necktie back. '_Besides_...' the kae youkwe thought, smug at watching Kagome's pouting expression, '_it's funnier when I drift her necktie just from her grasp to see that hilarious look on her face. He he._' The loop of playfulness between the two continued less violently as Kagome sat on his back and Kim amusingly jerked her necktie about randomly, no longer giving a care about winning anymore. The pleased smile on his otherwise melancholy face gave signs he was willing to let his childish self take over...at times. The youkwe decided to end it all as he sprung up from his prone position, throwing the Japanese schoolgirl off his back suddenly and no doubt startling her. That was all he needed to drive backwards, hitting the snow softly. Kim's last victim was still on her knees when a snowball hit her directly in the chest, causing her to widen eyes in shock. Kagome's victor easily picked himself up and calmly walked over to her, allowing a smug smirk to spread across his face. He noticed her intense feeling of denial and shock, that her team had lost to just two people who probably didn't have experience. Kagome was still reeling when Kazuma kneeled down to speak.

"You lose, sweety..." he whispered, using Kimiko's words.

The dog demon waved the red necktie around Kagome's hidden face, teasing her childishly but with good-natured intent. He finally beamed at her innocently and gave a small chuckle, standing up to leave. Kagome still didn't move until her newfound companion waved back. "You can't win all the time Kayeongah."

Kagome averted her face, disappointed at her one chance to victory for today. To avenge all her fallen friends. But secretly...although she would never admit it, Kazuma was right. She shifted to sit up lazily, gazing up at the blue light which signaled the night and nodded. Yeah...

Kim's foot crossed the border and an estatic Kimiko tackled him, happy at their victory.

Victory! Victory! Victory!

* * *

AN: Done and dealt. Not much here. Except the bloody war combat I wrote. Yeah, it sucked. Oh well...

Because I am too lazy at the moment, no Korean here.

Instead, this means Story Stuff. WAHAHAHA!

For the third time, I love Tae Guk Gi- Hwinalrimyeo. AHHA! You thought it would be Park Sung-Woo right? Well, him too! LOL!

"...so I can get their flag...": Kim loves this game type very much. As you saw in the last paragraph, they used Kagome's red necktie for the "flag". The style wrote for this however, I wanted a give a sense of what actual war feels like to a normal person. It was only a small "snow barrage" but to Kim himself, it reminded him of an artillery strike. D:

"noob cannon post...": I have personally been gunned down one too many times in Call of Duty PPSh-n00bfests. That is why I play...

"Red Orchestra": A brilliant war game made by Tripwire Interactive. Set in the Ostfront of WW2, the details to realisticness are just Un-Freakin'-Believible. The infantry combat is one of the BEST out there, unlike Call of Duty's "No One Fights Alone" hypocrisy. The tank combat IMO is "meh" but I have seen worse... _coughcallofdutycough_...D:

Well, I had loads of fun with this chapter, especially with the cute snowball fight at the beginning. :) And thank you for all your continued support my fellow reviewers and friends. You guys alone make this story come alive!

Let's go! FIGHTING!


	9. Are we NOW?

**Disclaimer**: For the ninth time, Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha!

**Notes**: I hope this will satisfy you guys with happiness and fun. Cuz this chapter is from Kazuma's POV. ...maybe a bit of angst mixed in too. lulz

* * *

**나**

"Talking..."

'_Thoughts_...'

-_crappy SFX_-

_Location change or sumthing else_

**우

* * *

**

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Eight: Are we NOW?**

**Somewhere in Japan  
Wishing through Night...**

He wanted to scream in frustration once again as nimble fingers failed to key the buttons on his PSP, earning him a game over for the umpteenth time. He furrowed his eyebrows and decided to do something else as the electronic device took him back to the menu screen, fingers already slipping it back into his pocket as he hopped off the wooden post to wander aimless. As he headed to desistination unknown, his mind contemplated the events after his team had won the snowball fight. Let's see...he hugged Lady Whur tightly after she tackled him, everybody had a wonderful time playing, it got dark, they headed back in to eat...

His heart had stopped.

Moon-Seok sighed, his body droopy and weak from his severe lack of blood. Even though he hated his weakness, it couldn't be helped. He was in constant danger of falling into cardiac arrest. Pacemarkers never helped. The impulses were fine but...it wasn't electrical. So really...nothing he-

"Kazuma, are you okay?"

The teen's body almost jumped as he whirled his eyes torward nothingness. His tired body automatically tensed up as he scanned the surroundings for anything. Anything. "Up here...on the roof," a voice answered. The boy gave a quick peek, to see if it was an intruder, but relaxed as soon as he saw a flash of white. He let his shoulders slump and his eyes drifted torward the ground as he simply stood there, waiting for a response.

The miko knew something was wrong with the boy as soon as his eyes drifted to the ground, unreceiving. Her concern for him grew as she noticed nervous ticks of his fingers, as before during...well, it wasn't pleasant. She sighed, determined to figure out what troubled the poor boy. The woman jumped off the roof and landed with a light tap, the night concealing her motives. She stepped to the male and faced him cautiously, bending slightly to capture a better view of his face. His expression was tight and evidently trying to hide something.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Silence met her once again.

The woman twitched in eunni, the boy's silence was getting rather old to her and she didn't have much patience either. "Look Kazuma. Either tell me what's wrong or you can just stand there all night. Be my guest." The male gave in as he sighed. "Just tired Whur Seojo. That's all. I'm sorry to have bothered you." He glanced up and gave a sad smile, wishing her goodnight. The youkai began to walk past... "Lie. Your body jumped at my voice. Don't give me an excuse." He walked back to her side, caught. The two simply stood side by side, unmoving...uncaring.

"What do you want me to do?" he finally asked.

Kimiko peeked slightly at his face, catching his melancholy expression. She took a step and turned- "Follow me." -walking aimlessly, the young boy at her heels. Kazuma trailed behind the woman for a bit, before he decided to catch up and walk by her side. "Where are we going?" he wondered. The female gave a sly mental smirk. "You'll see," she answered back as the two began to round a corner. A few minutes later and he still wasn't seeing it. "Whur Seojo..." "Oh hush. What kind of real man complains this much?" The pair stopped at a door and Kimiko parted to slide it open. Kazuma rolled his eyes. "Seriously..." he demanded. "Where ar...woah..."

A moonlit room appeared before him, spacious and spotless. It even had two beds prepared beside each other for occupants to sleep in. But what caught Kim's eye was the broken holed roof cycling the night air gently, not enough to disturb anybody, and the dim moonlight giving the atmosphere a nightly feel.

Kim Moon-Seok stared at Kimiko dumbly, surprised at just why they walked all the way just for this. "This place...it's...nice..." Kimiko gave a smug chuckle to herself. "That's right. It's a room reserved for special guests only. But since nobody is around, I thought we could use it for a bit." The teen boy jumped, opening his mouth to argue against her, that this was wrong. The woman merely held up a hand to silence him. "You said, 'What do you want me to do', didn't you?" He nodded. She stepped inside.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in, my guest."

* * *

They sat on opposite corners, both giving off the image of assassins as they gazed blankly. The miko cradling her sword and the youkwe playing with his weapon tassle.

"Tell me Whur..." the youkwe murmured, "why do you worry about people? Haven't they hurt and betrayed you?"

"I just worry about people..." the miko replied, "I can't help it."

He blinked, as if it was a revelation. "Oh..." Silence. "Then tell..." "Yes?" The youkwe blinked once more.

"Why me?" he asked, "Why? I am a youkai and you are a miko. The two are complete opposites, Seojo. One is born to kill. The other selected at birth. One uses it's natural instincts. The other is trained. Another is feared. One revered. Uses magic...rakes it's claws. Protects...kills. I am seen as a monster...while you are not. You are seen as a savior. I am not. I supposedly "love to kill". You don't. You know many facts. I don't. I am just a kid. You are an adult. You are a miko. I am youkwe. It doesn't make sense, Seojo..." He gazed down at his hands, a strip of cloth around his left wrist. "So tell me..." The youkwe turned his bowed head torward the woman, gazing at her steadily, seeking answers. "Why me?"

The miko didn't respond.

"Whur...Seojo?"

Slow deep breathing told the woman was fast asleep. He was speechless for a moment before he gave a tired sigh, fatigue lulling over him. The youkwe crossed his weapon by a corner, crawled over and back to collect her weapon also as he rested it across his own sword. Decided to sit down next to her and keep the lonely woman company for the time being. He looked back at the miko's sleeping form, her face partially illuminated by the moonlight. The teen smiled; he was seeing the face of a goddess.

He rested his head, wishing for a dreamland without something hunting him down, catching him...then-

His eyes drooped and closed...

* * *

He awoke to a beeping noise and the crash of a body hitting the ground. Voices shouted left and right as he struggled to regain his hearing and sense of bearing. What happened last night? Where was he? Just what was happening? Where was Whur when you ne-

"Hey kid. Wakie wakie. And fast. Apparently, our group lead-"

He heard enough.

The male bolted wide awake, his eyes opening to everything around him. The first thing he saw was the ample chest of a certain miko right in his face. Before he could take anything into comprehension, something bumped and sent said miko faceplanting ten stories above the embarrassment scale. Which, cause and effect, crushed her already tight-against-clothing breasts upon a poor dog youkwe's face. Said miko who was already embarrassed enough, got even more humiliated when everything cut silent.

The pair didn't dare move a muscle, as they both were horridly off balance. The male's legs was just centimeters from slipping on the floor and female's knees barely supported her weight. In fact, the only thing that kept them from falling was the side of his beet red face and her uncomfortably tight breasts. Breathing and an ever increasing thumping noise were the only things heard. The pair could sense eyes starting at their woefully compromised position, perhaps taking it in _all_ the wrong ways. He tried to avert his eyes from the warmth of her, as he could partially see her skin, and instead focused on her chin as best he could.

"Whur..."

The miko gave a tiny squeak. "K-Ka...z" Her voice failed and she opted to gazed down at his red face. She gave a bare nod to confirm she heard. A guttural noise from the boy and his hands fidgeted somewhat. "C...could you...ah, pl-pease...g-get...o-ff?" The latter didn't respond so quickly, she began to shudder in embarrassment. That wasn't good. Gathering his courage and fragments of dignity, he forced out a plea. "Please...Whur...the others...they-"

The female's vibrations severed the balance completely and both miko and youkwe collapsed on top of each other, her dead weight slamming into his body with the force of a whipping tree branch. The former was paralyzed in embarrassment while the latter simply struggled to breath.

"Kazuma, you lucky dog!"

He hated moments like these.

* * *

The group had set out once more, on foot, in the freezing cold snow, in search of and maybe earning a scent or two, just to KILL a villain named Naraku and finally bring peace to Japan.

Repeated cracks rang in the sky. The youkwe absentmindly tapped the silver Beast worn at his side in anticipation, wondering if he would ever need to waste it on some poor hapless soul. With all the snow and foot tracks leading every which way, it seemed likely. For now... He took a shy glance at Whur... he shoved the thought aside.

"Kimiko..."

The female glared back at the boy, obviously not so happy about her trip up in the morning. Her normally warm brown eyes held nothing but cold contempt for the young youkwe and from the rest of the group lagging slightly behind the woman, it wasn't going to be soon before she forgave him. "What the _fuck_ you want?" she hissed out from gritted teeth. The youkwe lowered his head in shame, unsure of how to apologize to a seething sword-wielding miko who had way more experience than him and could pretty much lay waste to everything on the spot.

"Uh..." he croaked out, "if it makes you fe-" No, pity would get him murdered immediately. "Um, it was only..." No, that was even worse. "I wasn't tryi-" Denial was a death sentence. "Uh...Kimiko...I don't wa-" Negetive words ensured his execution only quicker. "I..." She shot him an evil glare that promised slow death. Shit outta luck. "Look..." Fallback now.

"Well? Just what do you have to say Kazuma? Spit it out!"

"I..."

Inuyasha aburptly stopped and growled, his hand already on the hilt of Tessaiga. "Something's coming. Fast."

That was all the group needed to ready themselves on a possible defensive encounter. Kagome checked her arrows, ensuring a full stock. Sango and Miroku slid back to back, a pincer move to defend their flank. As for the newfounders? Kimiko merely let her kimono sleeves fall freely as she held her fists close, hiding her arsenal of bladed doom perfectly. Kazuma walked to her side and thrust his arms out in his fighting stance, Sa Shin Mu. The pair appeared as a fighting couple, but refused to acknowledge one another for obvious reasons. Short moments later, the crunch of boots on snow and galloping horses audited the air. Two armour clad men on horseback stopped their steeds and withdrew the short swords tied to their waists, pointing them at the group.

Kazuma's eyes widened. Samurai.

"Who are you people? And why are you in the pathway of our patrol? Explain this behavior and we just may-"

Kimiko offered a gentle smile to the two men as she stepped forward. "Do not worry men. We are simply travelers on a quest to find something." Kazuma rolled his eyes, mentally laughing at the faked tone of her words. She was such a fox at times. Lucky for them, she was good at it too.

"If you people are travelers as you claim to be, then just why do you have weapons?"

Frak...smarter than anticipated.

Kimiko's cheery smile turned into a dangerous smirk as she suddenly flared her immense power, blowing the surrounding snow a good distance away. Her eyes narrowed as a silver blur shot up from her sleeves. Seconds later, her arm made a sweeping motion, as if catching something, and pointed a straight sword at the horsemen.

"I woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning and I'm not talking to my son," she stated blankly, pointing her free arm to Kazuma. Which promptly earned the miko six confused looks from the group. The woman scowled and gripped her weapon tighter as she spotted one of the men begin to reach behind him. "And don't even think about signaling for help, I'll kill you so fast that even Buddha will be reeling!" The samurais nodded nervously and eased their horses to the sides to let the group pass. Kimiko still held her sword as she calmly walked past them, rage barely contained from the morning. Kazuma merely smiled at the woman's anger. Sometimes...a woman's anger was a good thing. He took a step-

And found a blade at his throat. "Where do you think you're going, de-?!" The man's voice cut off as he felt a sword tip threatening to stab into his back. Kimiko's voice lowered it's tone dangerously, just enough for the samurai to hear. Without another word, he sheathed his weapon, nodded at his friend, and calmly lead his horse in the opposite direction, as if nothing had happened. The other man followed suit, although grudgingly. Soon, they disappeared from sight. While the Inu-group was still trying to comprehend what happened, Kimiko took to Kazuma's side.

"Hey son. Let's go!"

The youkwe blinked dumbly, torn over apologizing and asking her what she did to make the bad guys go away. He bit down and put a finger on his lips, the way he'd done whenever he was confused or anxious. "Uhm..." The miko took his hand and tugged it. "Come on! Let's get out of here, Kazuma," she said. Before the older woman could do anything more, Kazuma placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She turned around and furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"I..." He was going to apologize for earlier but another voice interrupted him, calling for them to catch up.

Both miko and youkwe were startled at this. They both glanced to the off distant gang, wondering just how they had gotten so far ahead without any of them noticing. Both sighed in exasperation and began to catch up without even so much as casting glances to each other. The youkwe's heart filled with disappointment as he slowly fell slightly behind Kimiko again. Unbeknownst to him, somebody flashed a smile.

"Give it time..."

* * *

He almost forgotten. It was a holiday today. Maybe he had forgotten because of time shock. Or maybe it was the unexpected kindness given to him. Or...maybe it was his...

No, he shook his head. That did not happen. He didn't want to remember that...

_Felt good, no_?

He mentally punched himself. Just why would a disgusting act like that be good in sane eyes?! He tried not to think of it. _...but...it...the walls_... Shit...had he offically lost it? _Yes...lost it when that happened, remember_? No, he was still alive and needed to find a way home. That was all that mattered now. _The warmth? Remember that... begging for it pathetically_. Oh why oh why...couldn't it just leave? _No, it went inside. Dumb sunvabitch, puppet to_- Yeah...he had lost it. _You didn't lose from it, HA. Fool...you even dream about it_. He...he didn- _Do it_. Fuck...just shut up. _Oh, you certainly did not shut up when it was happening, correct_? Shut up. _You were screaming for it; the joyous_- Nothing joyous about it. -_feeling_? Please. _Please? Ok, pleasing for you dumbfuck_. N-no... _Admit it, you liked it_. I... _Heh, that's what I thought_. ... _whore_...

He screamed.

Kagome whirled around to see Kazuma screaming, clutching the sides of his head and stumbling about, as if possessed. She could see his teeth were tightly grit and arms shuddering uncontrollably. When a lock of his unkept silver hair brushed out of his eyes, she knew he was in trouble. The schoolgirl immediately ran to him so she could confirm. By the time she had ran to his side, everybody had their weapons drawn. Again.

Kagome spread her arms out to protect the seizing youkwe from her friends' oblivion once more. A evil glare to Inuyasha from her immediately ceased all opposition, everybody lowering their weapons slightly enough to bring them back into action if needed. The schoolgirl focused her full attention on Kazuma, who had currently fallen to his knees, trembling at some unknown force. His hands were no longer threatening to tear his scalp out but his breathing was quick and shallow. Kagome timidly faced the lost youkwe and whispered a soft, "Hey."

Kazuma's mouth opened slightly in recognition. "Ka...Kayong...ah...S-Seojo...?" The girl's heart almost tore at his voice. He sounded so lost and afraid. Just like an abused child. ...just like Inuyasha when she first met.

Kagome smiled kindly to him. She didn't know why but...from what she seen of this youkwe, it seemed he could recognize kindness no matter what. It sounded strange to her but...she had seen stranger things. She knew from the tone of his voice, she would have to start slow. "Kazuma-kun. It's okay. Nothing's here to hurt us. Everything's fine. Inuyasha and everybody can protect you. Please...calm down." The youkwe took a shaky breath and held it for a second as he bit his lip. "You don't understand Kayongah Seojo...I...I can't fight this...it's..." He faultered and went silent, head down with his silver bangs hiding his expressions. Kagome only frowned at this and her Sunday morning coffee eyes softened greatly, she found her fingers brushing away his silky hair to uncover his eyes. "You don't have to tell me, Kazuma. I just want you to calm down before you hurt yourself. That's all." She reinforced her words by taking his hands and caressing them slowly. "Please, Kazuma..." The trembling youkwe sucked in a breath before gazing at the schoolgirl. He blinked, eyes at peace, and forced a smile upon his face.

'_I'm sorry everyone_...'

"Then wake me up when your done..."

With those words, he let himself slip into a coma once again.

* * *

Kyoul Myo-Yeong gazed up at the sky. The clear blue sky. The android took a small note that it was not filled with the rumble of explosions, the light of flares, or the smoke of chemicals. Families could finally walk out and live normal lives again without fear of the military police dragging them to the drafting station, soldiers could visit their loved ones again, children could play in the streets without any worry about stray shells blowing them to pieces. All the suffering, the death, the pain...

For once, all the insanity had stopped.

"Myo-Yeong. Don't get too comfortable. This is for one day and one only..." her sister's voice stated coldly. "As soon this day is over, they'll go back to shooting each other like dogs again."

The younger android was compelled to retort back but instead ignored her colder self, choosing to comment on something else. Hoping to change her sister's grim subject, she smiled, a true one in what seemed a hopeless time. She moved her arm to brush a stray lock from her vision, the wires in her body responding to her processor's commands. "Nice weather hm, onni?"

The radar showed her counterpart stepping by her side, but she didn't need to know that. "Neh," was the simple reply. The younger mentally beamed at her success, haphazardly placing a shoulder around her sister's back. The latter was unfazed at her younger sister's naive happiness. Why? The elder was torn on what to get as a present for everybody. It was a pain to arrange the plan for presents and satisfying everybody, so she perferred to keep silent about it. In fact, she secretly thanked her lucky stars that Myo-Yeong didn't know what day it-

"Onni! Hoon opha seumul ahnjowhyoh? Sung Tung habnidayoh!"

Damn it.

* * *

Lee Myeong-il flopped herself in the half complete foxhole, ignoring the lewd stares she got from some of the sex-deprived men. Just minutes before, she had sung pop songs at popular request. She even danced smoothly with some of the men and performed a traditional sword dance, awing everybody within a kilometer radius. She was a vocalist and kisaeng, not a dirty prostitute. A hunched figure caught her eye. And speaking of dirty...

"Ya. Neoi," her country accented voice called.

The figure didn't elict a response. The female sighed in eunni and slowly crawled over, feeling too lazy to use her own two feet. She kneeled beside the figure and leaned in to catch a look. The youthful face and unkept hair suggested a male in his late teens. His uniform was dirty, wet, and torn but clearly was the khaki of the rogue's Communist forces. He showed no expression but she knew better.

He was the boy at the machine gun post a night ago.

"Ya..." Myeong-il's gentle voice spoke. "Kenchanayoh?" The response was a tightening of his fist...but a look of hunger. Her eyes furrowed in worry and she quickly studied his body, it was thinned, a sign that he didn't get enough to eat. Well, she would have to remedy that, wouldn't she? Hands already pulled the slab of emergency chocolate out and presented to him. There was no response.

"I know you didn't get anything to eat from the soldiers because you are a prisoner." The boy did not stir. "But I don't see you as a prisoner. I see you as a scared kid, like everybody else around here." Still nothing. At the boy's unresponsiveness, the Korean People's Army leader sighed. She would have to do this the hard way. "Just think of this, if you starve, your family and friends would be in anguish when a letter arrives at their doorstep? I am right?"

His hands slowly grabbed the chocolate from her hand and brought to his lips. The Korean watched as the boy licked the slab, grimancing at the dull taste, glancing to her questioningly. Her eyes softened as she offered a sad smile, shrugged. He gave a disappointed sigh and proceeded to bite into the slab. Only to find he couldn't. It was hard as a rock. Myeong-il watched with amused interest as the boy continued to chew away uselessly, creating impressions on the surface of the chocolate. He even tried to use his strength, or what remained of it, into breaking it in half. Soon, the boy gave up and resigned into staring at it hungrily. His hunger shifted into pleading as he laid sad eyes on the only person to comfort him so far. The female gingerly asked him to try again, advising him to force pressure directly on the middle of the chunky slab. The boy hesistiated for a bit...then tried biting upon the middle. Resistence was upon him almost immediately but the woman's motherly gaze told him otherwise. He applied more pressure...

A perfectly half piece...and sweet creamy liquid seeping into his mouth was the reward for his efforts.

His eyes widened in surprise and stunned joy as he automatically pulled the finally broken slab away, dark melty liquid chocolate beginning to spill onto his uniform blouse, much his dismay. A warm hand stopped the flow and saved the remainder onto her palm. The boy turned his eyes on the woman, obviously more than grateful for the save. He smiled awkwardly, partly because of his sudden joy...but mostly because of the huge piece still suffocating him and kicking his taste buds into Cloud Nine. The North Korean officer aburptly shoved two fingers into the boy's mouth, almost causing him to gag, then gently pulled out the spit covered chocolate. While the teen was thankful for air again, he was confused as to why she had... Her hand clasped his other hand still holding the chocolate and laid the half melted piece into his palm, closing his fingers around it.

"Nehgah Lee Myeong-il imnida. Inmin Kun Whunsu, Jeiro Budae. Joneun?"

The boy quickly answered, "Song Yun-Chan." He wasn't good at presenting himself anyways. Especially to girls. He shivered in half hearted embarressment...then realized he was freezing.

Lee unbuttoned the greatcoat she was wearing for warmth, taking it off and tenderly placing it over the shivering boy's frame. He took the kind act without complaint. She made sure the top button was secured to prevent the heavy material from falling off his shoulders. The girl removed the field cap off her head and placed it upon the warming boy's head. Once she was done, the Korean female leaned back and beamed in pride. "Looks good on you! Heh he!" Song did not fail to blush. After all, there was a girl in front of him, who acted unlike all the other soldiers he ran across: rough, mean, and basically assholes. And...for some reason, looking at her attitude and face, it seemed she was genuinely kind. Something that all military officers lacked severely.

The Korean People's Army General saluted the young boy. "Chungseo! Congratulations General Song! And..." The woman scooted closer and gave the tired boy a warm embrace. He couldn't help but note on just how nubile and supple this girl was. It was as if she truely cared for every soul. Song found himself hugging back and crying. She gently tightened her fingers on his body and closed her eyes in motherly adoration.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

AN: Yay! Laziness FTW! Moar angst on my part. Or Kazuma's. lulz poor bastard. Unfortunately, with this...I have some bad news. This story isn't going as I had originally planned and it's much too long overdue for an overhauled rewrite. I just many end up cutting some parts out of the fic and stick to the very core parts I have planned. Especially with some of Kim's behavior...I want it to really shine and I just may end up shortening his story by a bit. As for the other characters on the Home and Front...I'm not to sure...but I'll think up of something.

Next chapter is a time skip. No more games, no more fluff, no more exceptions. It's been eight chapters of toying around. It's time to get deep into the main plot of this fanfic. Wish me luck.

_Korean Use_

"Onni! Hoon opha seumul ahnjowhyoh? Sung Tung habnidayoh!": "Elder Sister! Your not going to give elder brother Hoon a present? It's Christmas!"

"Ya. Neoi... Kenchanayoh?": Myeong-il called out, "Hey. You." in an informal way. However, she has this odd quirk to use the formal way no matter what whenever she senses wrong or is caring for somebody.

"Nehgah Lee Myeong-il imnida. Inmin Kun Whunsu, Jeiro Budae. Joneun?": Wha... ;; Myeong-il basically introduced herself... "I'm Lee Myeong-il. People's Army Field Marshal, Zero budae. And you?"

"Budae": There isn't a good translation for this but it can be used to mean an "Army unit". There are specific units like "_sadan_", "_yeodan_", "_yeondae_", "_daedae_", "_chungdae_", "_sodae_", and "_pundae_" which mean: Division, Brigade, Regiment, Battalion, Company, Section (or Platoon in US), and Sqaud respectively. In both Korean Armies, there is an special unit called "Kun". A "kun" is basically a small army with an army. Think of the former German Wehrmacht doomed "6th Armiee" in Stalingrad and have an idea of just what a "kun" is. And no, "kun" is NOT the Japanese "-kun" suffix. In fact, the Japanese use "kun" as their word for "army" too. lulz

_Story Extra_

"traditional sword dance...": Back in the olden Korean dynasties, women who worked for royalty were called "kisaeng" and often performed awesome feats, such as traditional sword dances called "Geom Mu" in Korean. Myeong-il's particular style focuses not on the long Joseon Period, but on the Goguryeo Period of Korea, where the hanboks back then were still very much like China's hanfu.

"She was a vocalist and kisaeng...": "Kisaeng" quite literally means prostitute but unlike some sleazy geisha, they NEVER had affairs with men. They weren't allowed...or else. Kisaeng were trained at an early age to perform various entertanment, like the sword dance described above, and constantly underwent some of the most grueling training to keep their skills sharp. And as a note of pride, Korea's kisaeng have been around much longer than Japan's geisha. Heh. A good Korean drama that tells about just what kisaeng are is "Hwang Jini". Youtube it. NOW.

Alright then, until next time. See ya!


End file.
